Bangtan Special Unit!
by Yeoljae
Summary: [CHAPTER 9 UPDATE!] Sebuah cerita tentang seorang polisi muda bernama Jeon Jungkook yang dipindah tugaskan ke sebuah unit khusus yang beranggotakan orang-orang unik dan misterius. IT'S A VKOOK FANFIC!
1. Prolog

_**Bangtan Special Unit!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : BTS (c) Bighit Entertainment. This story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Crime.**_

 _ **Length : Chaptered**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main cast : All of bangtan's member.**_

 _ **And others cast**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : This is boys love! DLDR please, typo(s).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

Suara letusan peluru dari sebuah revolver hitam menghantam boneka kain yang teronggok tak berdaya disana. Suaranya menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Siapapun yang mendengarnya akan berjengit ketakutan.

Seorang pemuda berwajah manis mengembangkan seringai terbaiknya. Ia mengarahkan revolver miliknya―tepat di kepala boneka itu.

Ia benar-benar akan menembak kepala malang itu kalau saja sebuah panggilan tidak menganggu konsentrasinya.

" _ **You're good, dude**_. Biarkan yang lain menembak kepalanya." Si pemuda manis melepas kacamata khususnya. Menatap tajam sang pemilik suara _**penganggu.**_

"Ada apa, _**hyung**_? Setiap kedatanganmu bencana buatku." Sahut si pemuda manis tanpa basa-basi. Yang diajak bicara tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Menggelikan.

"Well, maaf saja. Kali ini berita bagus. Kau dipanggil si 'Idiot' Ciel," jawabnya sambil mengambil sebuah sniper gun panjang. "Mungkin, kau akan naik pangkat, Jungkook."

Pemuda manis―mulai sekarang kita panggil dia Jungkook―mengembangkan senyum bodohnya. "Yang benar?"

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya bilang mungkin. Bukan fakta."

"Aku berharap yang kau katakan itu fakta, Sungjae-ssi." Jungkook kemudian mengambil langkah seribu―menuju ruangan bos besar mereka. Sungjae melangkah perlahan ke depan boneka kain itu. Mengarahkan snipernya tepat di kepala boneka malang.

 **DOR**

"Hah, aku akan kesepian." Gumamnya sambil berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ciel-ssi? Mencariku?" Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil mendongakkan kepalanya. Kemudian tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Jungkook tengah berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Tidak usah formal. Aku benci formalitas." Sahut Ciel tajam. Manik biru gelapnya melirik sofa tunggal berlapis beludru―menggunakan isyarat agar Jungkook duduk disana.

" _ **So, what's going on?**_ "

"Kemarin, salah satu temanku meminta bantuan padaku. Dia ingin memasukkan salah satu dari anggota terbaik dari organisasiku untuk masuk unit khusus yang berjalan di bawah pemerintah. Dan well, kau tahu selanjutnya apa." Ciel menerangkan semuanya panjang dan jelas. Jungkook diam memperhatikan bos besarnya itu. "Maksudmu, aku?"

Ciel mengangguk. "Sungjae sudah melaporkan padaku bakatmu. Aku pikir kau cocok masuk sana. Kau akan mulai bertugas disana besok."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah, "Selalu saja. Kau seenaknya memasukkanku kesana tanpa persetujuanku. Ciel." Ciel tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu aku dengan baik, _**dude**_."

Jungkook tampak berpikir. Kalau dia masuk tim itu, berarti kinerjanya selama ini akan bertambah 2 kali lipat. Dan itu melelahkan. "Unit yang akan kumasuki, seperti apa?"

Ciel menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "Well, yang kutahu mereka bergerak dalam mengusut sebuah kasus sampai tuntas."

Jungkook diam. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Kasus? Tuntas? Rahasia? Apa itu semacam tim detektif rahasia?

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak mempermalukan organisasi ini, Jeon Jungkook. Harapanku bergantung pada keprofesionalitasmu."

Jungkook menyeringai, "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan melakukan tugasku dengan baik."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah sangar tapi manis sedang membersihkan sebilah pedang tajam dengan penuh hati-hati.

"Sampai dunia kiamatpun sepertinya kau tidak akan melepaskan pedang itu untukku." Seseorang di belakang pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Tentu. Karena kau perusak." Jawab pemuda itu dingin. Seseorang yang disebutnya perusak menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Kemudian menatap tajam pemuda wajah sangar itu.

"Perusak? Kau juga perusak, Suga." Pemuda yang dipanggil Suga itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu menolehkan kepala pirangnya―menatap balik orang itu. "Berhenti memanggilku Suga. Itu terdengar aneh."

"Well, itu nama yang bagus untuk orang imut sepertimu." Suga memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ya-ya-ya. Terserah kau saja Namjoon-ah."

"Ada apa lagi kali ini?" Tanya Suga pada Namjoon. Yang ditanya menyeringai senang.

"Ada anggota baru yang diberikan Ciel secara cuma-cuma." Jawab Namjoon cepat. "Jeon Jungkook. 18 tahun."

Suga menaikkan satu alisnya, "Hei. Dia masih muda. _**'Kan**_ sudah kubilang untuk merekrut orang berumur 20 tahun."

"Tapi skill-nya bagus, Yoongi _**hyung**_." Namjoon memanggil nama asli Suga kali ini. Itu berarti Namjoon tengah berada dalam mode serius.

"Kapan?"

"Besok. Jam 8 pagi. Akan kusuruh Jimin menjemputnya." Suga mengangguk mengizinkan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ini ransel besarmu. Sepertinya kau berniat pindah kesana." Sahut Sungjae sambil menyerahkan backpack besar kepada Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum menerimanya.

"Ya, aku ingin tahu pekerjaan baruku seperti apa." Sungjae mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook gemas. " _ **Good Luck, brother!**_ "

Jungkook melangkah pergi dari akademi yang sudah menampungnya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku harus pergi ke halte dekat sini. Sir Park Jimin akan menjemputku disana." Gumamnya sambil melihat peta digital di ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kira-kira aku pakai mobil apa _**hyung**_?" Seorang pemuda berhoodie mendekati Namjoon yang tengah menguap pelan disamping Carrera GT miliknya.

"Yang biasa saja. Kau akan menjemput anak kecil." Sahut Namjoon dingin. Pemuda berhoodie itu menghampiri laci di dekat Namjoon.

"Yang merah apa biru _**hyung**_?"

"Sial! Warna-warni!" Pemuda berhoodie itu menatap Namjoon aneh. "Kita 'kan tidak punya mobil warna-warni."

" _ **GO NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU, PARK JIMIN!**_ " Teriak Namjoon penuh frustasi. Membuat pemuda berhoodie―namanya Jimin―berlari menuju garasi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook duduk tenang di bangku halte sambil menyeruput bubble tea. Manik kelinci miliknya menyusuri lekat-lekat mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan sana.

Ia melirik jam tangan mahal yang melilit tangannya. Jam 8:30 KST. Jungkook yakin, yang menjemputnya pasti terlamban di antara anggota unit khusus tersebut.

 **TIN**

 **TIN**

 **TIN**

Sebuah Aston Martin berwarna silver mendekati halte yang sedang Jungkook huni itu. Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

 _Apa ini penjemputku?_ Jungkook bergumam dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda pendek berhoodie keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Kau Jeon Jungkook 'kan?" Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ayo masuk. Aku Park Jimin." Jawab pemuda itu dingin.

Segera, Jungkook meraih ranselnya dan masuk ke kursi penumpang.

"Kau benar Sir Park Jimin?" Jungkook menatap pemuda berhoodie itu penuh waspada. Sungguh, ia curiga dengan pemuda ini.

Sang pemuda merogoh saku hoodienya menyerahkan sebuah kartu. "Itu ID Card ku. Kau percaya?" Jungkook diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Pemuda berhoodie―Sekarang panggil dia Jimin―menyeringai. "Aku anggap itu iya."

Semenit kemudian, Aston Martin itu meninggalkan halte dan mulai menjelajah jalanan kota Seoul.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **Yeah, ini prolog FIRST CHAPTERED FIC! By the way, ini Vkook fanfic dan buatnya bareng temen saya ( niasyadiera) :v kolaborasi gitu :v. Semoga bisa menghibur readers semuaa~**_

 _ **Saya minta minimal 12 review boleh? Biar semangat lanjutinnya, #maksa :3**_

 _ **Review juseyoo~**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bangtan Special Unit!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : BTS (c) Bighit Entertainment. This story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Crime.**_

 _ **Length : Chaptered**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main cast : All of bangtan's member.**_

 _ **And others cast**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main Pair : VKOOK, MINYOON, NAMSEOK**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : This is boys love! Banyak yang tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s), alur mungkin kecepetan, tapi tetep DLDR juseyo~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Kalau bisa, Jungkook ingin mengeluh. Mobil ini melaju terlalu cepat. Tapi, pemuda berhoodie―yang katanya bernama Jimin―disampingnya itu terlihat serius. Jungkook jadi takut menganggunya.

Mobil mewah itu bergulir menuju gang kecil buntu. Jungkook memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya. Dinding tinggi, lingkungan kumuh. Sial. Bahkan di tempat Ciel dulu, lebih baik dari ini.

"Kami memilih tempat ini, karena Namjoon _**hyung**_. Jujur, aku sudah ingin minta pindah." Celetuk Jimin sambil menekan klakson. Tiba-tiba, tembok di depan mobil Jimin terbelah dua dan menampakkan sebuah ruangan. Jungkook dibuat kagum olehnya.

Mobil Jimin masuk ke ruangan itu. Lampu sorot mobil masih menyala. Tanda Jimin belum mematikan mobilnya.

"Apa ini markasnya?" Jimin menganggukkan kepala. " _ **Welcome to our unit**_!" Jungkook mengangguk kikuk. Orang disampingnya itu benar-benar aneh.

"Ayo keluar. Kita harus temui Namjoon _**hyung**_." Sahut Jimin keluar dari mobil. Jungkook mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan memasuki sebuah pintu bercat merah. Dengan Jimin memimpin di depan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon yang asyik makan roti panggang tiba-tiba berhenti gara-gara kedatangan Jimin. Tapi perlahan, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat pemuda manis―yang lebih tinggi dari Jimin―mengekor Jimin di belakang.

"Ah, akhirnya. Selamat datang, Jungkook." Namjoon menyapa dengan hangat. Jimin menjengit.

"Apa kau salah minum obat?" Namjoon memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Kembali ke komputermu. Aku benci kau."

"Aku juga benci kau~" sahut Jimin dengan nada mengejek.

"K-kau tahu namaku?" Namjoon mengangguk. Kemudian memberi isyarat pada Jungkook untuk mengikuti Namjoon ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin berjalan ke arah pantry. Berniat meneguk minuman. Pendingin di mobil itu membuat tenggorokannya kering seketika. Dan itu tidak enak, man.

"Kau sudah datang?" Jimin yang sedang minum itu terkejut dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Mendapati sosok pemuda pirang berwajah manis menatapnya tajam.

"Y-yoongi _**hyung**_." Jimin buru-buru mengelap bibirnya. "Kau mengagetkanku. Well, kalau aku belum datang, aku pasti tidak ada disini."

Yoongi menghampiri Jimin dan menatapnya datar. "Ikut aku. Ada data unik baru dari pusat. Dan harus di- _scanning_ sekarang juga." Jimin pun mengekori Yoongi ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook dan Namjoon sampai di ruangan sang ketua organisasi. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya.

"I-itu siapa?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menunjuk seseorang dalam balutan kantung tidur―persis orang mati―terkulai di atas sofa merah marun milik Namjoon.

Ya, terkulai. Dengan kaki yang menyampir ke punggung sofa dan kepala yang hampir jatuh―oh, jangan lupakan kalau ia menggumam tentang _'3 babi kecil'_.

Namjoon mendecih, "Itu? Taehyung. Tunggu biar kubangunkan."

BRUK

Namjoon menendang sosok yang katanya Taehyung itu keras. Jungkook dibuat cengo. Sosok yang ditendang itu nengaduh kesakitan.

"Shit. Bokongku sakit, _**hyung**_!" Teriak pemuda itu sambil mengelus bokongnya.

"Kita kedatangan tamu, dan kau tidur disini."

"Aku cari AC. Dan hell―itu anggota baru. Bukan tamu." Jawab pemuda itu acuh.

Jungkook melongokkan kepalanya ke sekeliling ruangan. Disini tidak ada AC. Yang ada kipas angin.

Astaga, makhulk apa yang tengah dihadapi Namjoon itu?!

"Alasan. Karena kau disini, aku akan mengenalkan seseorang. Jungkook, ini Taehyung. Dia detektif."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. _**MAKHULK ANEH ITU DETEKTIF? HA. BERCANDA KAU.**_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

"U-uh, detektif?" Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya bangga. "Kebanggaan kami." Oh, siapa saja tolong. Jungkook ingin menghilang sekarang juga.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah―seolah sedang menilai penampilannya. "Aku Kim Taehyung!" Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Jungkook membalasnya kikuk.

Semenit kemudian, Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya dan meniup wajah Jungkook. Jungkook jadi gelagapan.

"Kau mirip kelinci." Sahutnya dengan _**deep voice**_ dan wajah menyeringai. Oke. Jungkook ketakutan sekarang.

"YA! JANGAN APA-APAKAN ANGGOTAKU!" Teriakan Namjoon menginterupsi keduanya. Taehyung menatap bosnya itu kesal.

"Oke-oke. Aku pergi." Taehyung pun berjalan keluar dengan kantung tidur yang diseret olehnya. Jungkook mendesah lega.

"Thanks, Namjoon _**hyung**_." Namjoon mengangguk kecil. "Sepertinya dia tertarik padamu."

"Apa? Tidak. Dia menakutkan." Tolak Jungkook halus. Namjoon tersenyum kecil. "Percayalah. Dia tidak seburuk itu. Waktu Jimin masuk tahun lalu, dia juga seperti itu. Meski parahan kau sih."

Jungkook memijat pelipisnya. Sudah 3 orang yang dia kenal dan 2 diantaranya bersikap aneh. Sepertinya dia hanya bisa percaya Namjoon saja.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ciel sedang berkutat di meja kerjanya. Berkas-berkas menumpuk disana sini. Sungjae sudah menghampirinya 10 menit yang lalu dan memberi pemuda bermarga Phantomhive itu sepoci teh.

Biasanya, kalau ada Jungkook, pemuda manis itu akan membantunya mengurus ini semua. Sayangnya, dia sudah pindah.

Ciel menekan sebuah tombol berwarna magenta di mejanya. Dan memanggil seseorang. "Meyrin. Datang ke ruanganku."

Tak lama, seorang perempuan berpakaian maid datang ke ruangannya. "Pergi ke London dan temui Sir Michaelis. Katakan padanya kita butuh stok perlengkapan senjata terbaru."

Meyrin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik, tuan."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook berhenti di sebuah ruangan berpintu cokelat. Kata Namjoon, ini ruangannya sekaligus kamar tidurnya. Di tempat Ciel dulu, dia tidur sekamar dengan Finnian dan Sungjae. Sekarang sendiri. Jungkook tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya.

"Hei, bocah. Sarapan jam 7. Latihan jam 9. Dan aku Hoseok." Sebuah suara nyaring membuat Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya.

Cara perkenalan macam apa itu? Aneh.

"Uhm, aku Jungkook." Jawabnya canggung. Pemuda yang menyatakan dirinya bernama Hoseok menggunakan jas hitam resmi. Jungkook yakin orang di depannya itu pasti paling berpengaruh disini.

"Aku seorang penembak jitu. Kamarku disebelahmu. Kalau minta bantuanku bisa langsung ke kamarku."

"Oh, oke."

Hoseok menghampiri Jungkook dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Jangan pernah kau masuk tiba-tiba ke ruangan berpintu hitam di lantai dua. Taehyung diam disana. Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengannya 'kan?" Nafas Jungkook tercekat. _**Deep voice**_ milik Taehyung terlintas di kepalanya.

"Semoga kau nyaman disini, bung." Ujar Hoseok sambil menepuk bahunya dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang mulai lemas. Sial. Ada tambahan 1 orang dalam blacklist-nya sejak pindah kesini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah membereskan kamarnya dan segala kebutuhannya selama di tempat ini, Jungkook ingin mencari dapur. Perutnya sudah berteriak-teriak sejak dirinya masih membereskan baju-baju.

"Dimana dapurnya?" Gumam Jungkook kesal sambil menoleh kesana kemari. Ia benar-benar butuh makanan saat ini juga.

"Lurus, belok kanan. Itu dapur." Celetuk seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan. Yang ditepuk menoleh, "Jimin _**hyung**_?"

"Aku sudah beri tahu tempatnya 'kan?" Jungkook mengangguk kemudian berlari―ke dapur dengan instruksi dari Jimin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Meyrin, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sungjae pada wanita dengan rambut diikat dua itu. Wanita yang dipanggil Meyrin ini hanya tersenyum miris.

"Aku disuruh Ciel ke London. Aku akan pergi bersama Jiyeon besok." Jawabnya sambil mengunci koper besar bewarna cokelat. Sungjae menatapnya heran.

"London? Untuk apa?"

"Stok senjata." Meyrin mengatakannya seolah itu hal biasa. "Kukira Ciel akan tetap bersama Alois Trancy di Milan." Gumam Meyrin sambil merogoh saku roknya.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau tahu 'kan beritanya? Alois menghilang dan susah dihubungi. Ciel tidak suka yang seperti itu. Well, kali ini siapa?" Tanya Sungjae penasaran. Ya. Penasaran. Tidak biasanya bos besarnya itu menyuruh Meyrin pergi ke London untuk memesan stok senjata.

"Michaelis. Sebastian Michaelis. Oh! Kau tahu? Perjalanan ini juga menguntungkan! Aku akan bertemu si tampan." Sungjae memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar ucapan konyol Meyrin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook terkulai lemas di atas sofa ruang tengah. Di depannya terdapat 2 snack hasil curiannya di dapur. Oh! Ia sempat berkenalan dengan dokter ahli dari unit ini disana―namanya Seokjin. Sepertinya, list orang kepercayaan milik Jungkook bertambah 1 orang.

Jungkook menatap ke sekelilingnya. Desain markas ini didominasi oleh tembok-tembok tebal. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau ini adalah markas dari sebuah unit khusus. Semua penghuni disini mendapat kamar masing-masing.

Jika mereka berkumpul/meeting, ada sejenis big hall di belakang markas. Ruangannya temaram. Dindingnya berlapis kedap suara. Sengaja dibuat seperti itu agar tidak ada orang luar yang mencuri dengar.

Ini sudah malam. Markas terlihat sepi. Semua penghuni sepertinya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Jungkook bosan. Ia memakan keripik kentangnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Acara televisi saat ini adalah Tom & Jerry. Baginya, tidak ada bagusnya menonton kucing dan tikus kejar-kejaran. Tapi, tak apalah. Lumayan untuk mengusir bosan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ya, bocah. Kau dipanggil Yoongi." Seruan Hoseok membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook. Ah iya. Hoseok. Pemuda aneh yang menyapanya dengan dingin dan unik tadi.

"Yoongi?" Alis Jungkook bertaut. Well, siapa dia?

"Ayo ikut. Aku yakin kau belum mengenalnya." Hoseok langsung menarik lengan Jungkook cepat. Membuat Jungkook menurut saja.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dengan penuh komputer dan alat elektronik lainnya. Entah kenapa, ada keyakinan dalam diri Jungkook bahwa ruangan ini milik Jimin.

"Oh, kau datang! Aku Min Yoongi. Posisiku sulit dijelaskan. Tapi aku percaya kau mengerti." Jungkook disapa seorang pemuda manis bertubuh pendek yang mengulurkan tangannya. Jungkook membalasnya canggung.

"Uh, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yoongi mengangguk kecil. "Kami ingin berta―"

"Tanya?"

"Ya. Dan ada 2 aturan disini. Pertama tidak boleh memotong pembicaraan. Kedua, patuh pada yang lebih tua. Aku disini lebih tua darimu dan aku sedang berbicara. Jadi, _**understand it**_?" perintah Yoongi sambil berkacak pinggang. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku yang pertama. Jungkook, kau tinggal bersama Ciel sejak kapan?" Kali ini pemuda berkaca mata yang menjemput Jungkook di halte sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu― _That's Park Jimin babo_ ―membuka suaranya. Jungkook menatapnya heran.

"Aku? 10 tahun.. Lebih, mungkin." Jawabnya pelan. Jimin menganggukkan kepala mengerti. "Siapa itu Ciel?" Tanya Yoongi cepat.

"Namanya Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel itu bisa kubilang temanku. Dia memberiku bantuan saat aku terlantar di jalanan Seoul. Ya, dia menyuruhku masuk organisasinya dan menjadi polisi seperti sekarang." Terang Jungkook dengan mata yang berbinar jujur.

"Apa dia pernah masuk organisasi hitam?" Tanya Hoseok penasaran. Jungkook berjengit, "Setauku tidak. Yang pernah masuk kesana itu Finnian. Bukan Ciel."

"Ini aneh." Gumam Jimin sambil meng-scroll layar komputer di depannya. "Disini dibilang dia pernah masuk kesana." Jungkook melongokkan kepalanya ke komputer Jimin, tapi ditahan Hoseok, "Anak kecil tidak boleh lihat."

Jungkook menatap Hoseok garang, "Kenapa? Aku 'kan anggota unit ini juga."

"Kau jadi anggota unit belum 24 jam, babe. Itu tidak boleh" Balas Hoseok dengan nada datar―terkesan menyindir.

"TAP-"

"Biar aku bawa dia pergi." Suara _**deep voice**_ yang sangat Jungkook kenal terdengar disana. Sebentar. Apa Jungkook bermimpi?

Kemudian, sebuah tangan menarik leher baju belakangnya keluar dari ruangan Jimin. Dan menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"H-hei, lepaskan aku!" Teriak Jungkook memberontak. Mau tak mau, tangan itu melepaskan bajunya. Jungkook beralih menatap orang yang menariknya kasar tadi. Itu Taehyung. Dugaan Jungkook benar.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Jungkook dingin. "1 jam sebelum kau datang." Taehyung meraih snack milik Jungkook yang teronggok di depan sofa.

"Untuk apa kau disana?" Taehyung melirik Jungkook aneh. "Aku 'kan detektif. Lagipula aku satu-satunya detektif disini." Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Hei, kenapa aku tidak boleh melihat? Aku 'kan anggo-"

"Ya-ya-ya. Anggota baru. Kau tidak boleh lihat sebelum 24 jam disini. Kau juga masih 18 tahun. Masih sangat _murni._ " Manik hitam mirip kelinci milik Jungkook berapi-api.

"Ak-"

"Aku minta kau mengerti, Jeon." Jawab Taehyung memotong perkataan Jungkook sambil memakan keripik kentang. Jungkook menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia harus bertanya pada Seokjin atau Namjoon nanti.

"Oh ya. Tadi itu ruangan Jimin. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu itu. _**'Kan**_?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengganti channel TV. Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya, "Tidak."

"Jangan coba kau bohong padaku." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Ya. Aku cuma menduga awalnya."

"Menduga?"

"Ya, aku menduga itu ruangan Jimin dan ternyata benar." Jelas Jungkook sambil beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatapnya diam.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Masuk." Ciel menjawab ketukan pintu itu dengan gumaman. Sementara dirinya masih asyik menandatangani selembar dokumen penting.

"Ciel, ada kabar buruk." Pemuda dengan surai abu gelap itu mendongak dan menatap pemuda pirang cantik di depannya.

"Ya? Kabar buruk apa, Finny?" Pemuda di depan Ciel―namanya Finnian―menghela nafas kasar. "Rekan kita, Lady Elizabeth Midford. Dikabarkan menghilang, Ciel."

 **BRAK**

"APA?" Finnian melihat bos besarnya itu menggebrak meja. "10 menit yang lalu, Paula meneleponku dan mengatakan semuanya. Lizzy menghilang tanpa jejak."

Ciel menundukkan kepalanya. " _Shit_. Kenapa semua rekanku menghilang?" Geramnya sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku dan Aberlain sedang menyelidikinya. Jika ada perkembangan lebih lanjut, akan kuhubungi kau. Jika tidak, terpaksa―"

"―memanggil unit khusus milik Namjoon untuk membantu kita." Potong Ciel dengan wajah cemberut. "Keluar dari ruanganku dan carilah siapa dalang dari ini semua, Finnian." Finnian menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jungkook mana?" Tanya Yoongi saat mendapati Taehyung kembali ke ruangan Jimin. "Dia masuk ke kamarnya." Jawab Taehyung sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Jimin.

"Ada perkembangan apa lagi?"

"Ya. Ciel Phantomhive dulu punya butler setia. Namanya Sebastian Michaelis. Sekarang ia menjabat sebagai CEO dari perusahaan senjata terbesar di London." Terang Jimin membacakan artikel di layar komputernya.

"Benarkah? Wow." Celetukan Hoseok membuat Yoongi tersenyum geli. "Aku tahu kau ingin seperti itu, Hosiki." Sahut Yoongi sambil menunjuk foto Sebastian yang terpampang di layar komputer. Hoseok memutar matanya bosan.

"Sejak kapan?" Taehyung membuka suaranya. "3 bulan yang lalu." Balas Jimin sambil menyerahkan 2 lembar kertas pada Taehyung.

"Semenjak saat itu, satu persatu orang terkenal menghilang." Ujar Hoseok sambil meng-scroll layar ponselnya. "Itu yang harus kita selidiki."

"Ada yang janggal menurutku." Gumam Taehyung sambil membolak-balikkan kertas di depannya. "Intuisiku berkata begitu."

"Selesai! Kita tinggal bicarakan pada Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Jungkook besok." Kata Yoongi final yang disambut teriakan kelegaan(?) oleh Jimin dan Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Nb : Halohaaaaaaa~ saya kembali :3 ck, maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama :"3 ada alasan tertentu saya tidak bisa updet secepat kilat :3**_

 _ **Oh yaaa~ makasi udah nge-review prolog kemarin! Hehe, yg nge-review uda lebih dari minimal~ #bahagia #senang #happy #kayang(?)**_

 _ **Yang review pake akun, udah aku bales yaa lewat PM :3 yg pake mode guest, thanks banget udah nge-review, saya gak bisa bales satu-satu tapi tenang aja saya uda baca kok :3 hehee (bilang aja elu males -_-)**_

 _ **Eh iya. Saya bikin ini ama temen saya, ( Niasyadiera). Silahkan kalo mau follow dia :3 orangnya baik kok~**_

 _ **So, mind to review again?**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bangtan Special Unit!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : BTS © Bighit Entertainment. This story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Crime.**_

 _ **Length : Chaptered**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main cast : All of bangtan's member.**_

 _ **And others cast**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main Pair : VKOOK, MINYOON, NAMSEOK**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : This is boys love! OOC, Banyak yang tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s), alur mungkin kecepetan, tapi tetep DLDR juseyo~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pukul 4:30 KST. Hoseok sudah bangun terlebih dahulu. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya sampai bisa bangun sepagi itu. Dengan langkah terhuyung-terhuyung, ia melangkah ke kamar sang ketua unit, Namjoon.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Namjoon~" panggil Hoseok dengan suara serak―khas orang bangun tidur. "Buka pintunyaaa~ Namjooonnn~"

CKLEK

" _ **Damn you. Come in.**_ " Sahut Namjoon sambil membuka pintu kamarnya geram. Sedang asyik mimpi, malah diganggu.

Hoseok dengan mata setengah terpejam beralih ke ranjang Namjoon yang empuk itu. Dengan gesit ia meraih bantal Namjoon dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Tak lama kemudian, ia jatuh tertidur. Lagi.

Namjoon yang menatap Hoseok dalam diam menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Kau membuatku bangun jam segini? Dasar hosiki." Gumamnya sambil mengelus kepala Hoseok lembut. Ia sudah terjaga sepenuhnya. Mau tidur, ada Hoseok disana.

 _ **Lebih baik aku bekerja**_. Ujarnya dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan duduk disana.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari pagi telah terbit. Jungkook mengusak matanya pelan―mencoba mengadaptasi daerah sekelilingnya dan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk.

Jungkook melirik jam digital di atas meja nakasnya. Angka 6:00 tertera dengan indahnya. Membuat Jungkook mendesah kecewa.

"Ugh, masih jam enam.."Gumam Jungkook membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Mencoba tidur kembali.

Tapi, sekali bangun, akan tetap bangun. Jungkook tidak bisa tidur kembali.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Jungkook beranjak dari ranjangnya. Siapa makhulk yang berani menganggunya pagi ini!?

"Um, apa?" Tanyanya pada si pengetuk pintu. Jungkook melihat sosok tinggi berbalut hoodie dan celana pendek―itu Seokjin.

"Oh, pagi Jungkook." Sapanya lembut. Persis seperti _**eomma**_ Jungkook di Busan.

"Ah ya. Pagi," balasnya dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan. "Ada perlu denganku?" Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Aku ingin kau membangunkan Taehyung." Mata kelinci Jungkook membuka lebar.

"APA!?"

"Kenapa Jungkook?" Tanya Seokjin penuh perhatian. Jungkook mendengus, "Aku tidak mau, _**hyung**_. Dia menakutkan."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. Anggota baru di depannya ini benar-benar menggemaskan. "Yoongi sedang pergi. Jimin dan Hoseok sedang tidur, Namjoon sibuk. Aku mau memasak. Hanya kau yang bisa kumintai tolong." Pinta Seokjin dengan nada memelas.

 _ **Oh. Aegyo attack**_ _._ Gumam Jungkook dalam hatinya. Ia tahu, dokter ini sedang ber-aegyo padanya. Dan dia tidak boleh kalah.

"Ayolah, akan kuberikan bonus jatah sarapan nanti." Mata kelinci Jungkook berbinar lucu, "Benarkah?"

Seokjin mengangguk kemudian menarik Jungkook dan membawanya ke depan kamar Taehyung. "Tapi, bangunkan dia dulu ya."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Finnian duduk diam di kursi kerjanya. Menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit-langit. Mata kehijauan itu melirik ke luar jendela, memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Sungguh. Finnian itu hanya orang yang bisa disuruh untuk melakukan kejahatan, bukan mengungkapnya seperti perintah Ciel beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tubuh kurus itu bersandar pada bantalan empuk di kursinya. Di saat seperti ini, setengah anggota organisasi milik Ciel ini sudah menyebar ke penjuru dunia. Mencari bagaimana dan mengapa klien-klien penting mereka diculik paksa.

Menyebalkan.

TRING

TRING

TRING

Bunyi telepon memecah keheningan di ruang kerja sekaligus kamar Finnian pagi itu. Dengan malas, ia meraih gagang telepon.

" _ **What**_?" Finnian menyapa dengan kesal.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Tentu saja bodoh," sahut Finnian mengejek. "Kita diberi tugas oleh Ciel. Mana bisa aku tidur nyenyak?" Terdengar suara tawa menggelikan―Menurut Finnian― dari seberang telepon.

"Ha ha ha. Santailah Finny. Kita dibantu kepolisian Seoul juga kok." Finnian mendecih. Ia tidak suka ada yang mencampuri.

"Kau bodoh atau idiot, Aberlain?" Jawab Finnian. "Organisasi Ciel ini rahasia. Dan kau meminta bantuan polisi? Jika kau kemari, aku patahkan lehermu." Desis pemuda bermata hijau itu tajam.

" _ **Wow-wow. Calm down, man. That is a joke.**_ " Jawaban Aberlain membuat Finnian memutar matanya jengah.

" _ **Bad joke.**_ " Gumam Finnian sambil menulis entah sesuatu pada selembar kertas.

"Datanglah kesini besok. Aku mau memberi bukti." Terdengar hening panjang disana.

"Kau mengundangku? Tadi katanya aku kesana―"

"Diam dan patuhi. Atau aku berubah pikiran."

"Oke-oke. Aku akan kesana. Jam 9. _**Got it**_?"

"Yeah." Finnian menaruh gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ck. Aberlain idiot." Lirihnya sebelum menelungkupkan kepala pirang miliknya ke meja.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook pernah merasakan hal ini. Gelisah berlebihan, takut tak karuan, dan kesal yang teramat sangat bercampur jadi satu. Waktu itu, Jungkook masih umur 3 tahun.

Dan buruknya, perasaan itu terjadi lagi saat ia disuruh membangunkan makhulk pertama―Jimin turun peringkat―yang masuk ke blacklist _'orang yang harus dihindari'_.

Damn.

Jungkook sudah mengetuk pintu dua―atau sepuluh?―kali dan memanggil nama Taehyung sejak ia disuruh Seokjin _**eomma**_. Dan tidak ada sahutan. Oke, Jungkook _sedikit_ takut Taehyung sudah mati, atau Taehyung sedang bunuh diri, atau Taehyung sudah melarikan diri lewat jendela.

 _Tidak._

Bahkan Albert Einstein pun tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu―Jungkook bodoh.

Tapi, Jungkook juga takut kalau saat membuka paksa kamar Taehyung, ia melihat Taehyung bergelantungan di langit-langit kamar dengan jeratan tali mengikat lehernya.

Ya. Jungkook takut.

―Dan dengan keberanian sebesar semut, Jungkook membuka pintu kamar Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Well,_** Jungkook bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak menemukan bercak darah atau benda tajam berceceran di lantai kamar Taehyung. Yang ia temukan hanya lembaran-lembaran kertas―yang Jungkook yakini kasus-kasus saat Jungkook belum masuk ke unit khusus.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Sedikit berantakan. Tipikal pria dewasa aneh seperti Taehyung-lah.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah ranjang di sampingnya. Menemukan sosok yang ditakutinya sedang tertidur lelap seperti anak bayi.

Jungkook mendekati sisi kanan ranjang Taehyung―tepat dimana Taehyung sedang membaringkan tubuhnya―. Jungkook menatap polos wajah Taehyung yang (lumayan) tampan dan damai itu.

.

.

"Taehyung _**hyung, ireonna.**_ " Sahut Jungkook sambil menggoyangkan-goyangkan tubuh Taehyung dengan tangannya. Taehyung tidak merespon.

"Taehyung _**hyung**_ , bangunlah. Nanti dimarahi Seokjin _**eomma**_ " sahut si pemuda kelinci lagi. Kali ini dengan nada memelas.

Taehyung tidak merespon. Nafasnya masih keluar masuk teratur.

"Taehyung _**hyung! IREONNA!**_ " Jungkook mengerahkan tenaga kudanya untuk menendang perut Taehyung. Diiringi teriakan kencang pula. Tapi, hanya satu manusia yang tidak bisa bangun karena itu. Dan itu Taehyung.

" _ **HYUNG**_! BANG-"

BRUK

Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa dirinya oleng menimpa tubuh Taehyung. Tidak seimbang? **Hell**. Jungkook berdiri dengan kedua kaki saat meneriakkan panggilan ketiga.

Kecuali―

"Diamlah, Jungkook. Aku masih bermimpi dan kau tidak boleh mengangguku."

―Taehyung yang menariknya dan membuatnya jatuh menimpa pria berstatus detektif itu.

" _ **Hyung**_?" Tidak ada sahutan. Taehyung tidur lagi. Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Jadi, Taehyung tadi mengigau? Sia-sia saja dong.

Jungkook ingin bangun tapi tubuhnya dipeluk-ehem-terlalu erat oleh Taehyung. Seperti memeluk guling.

Jungkook meniup-niup telinga Taehyung. Mencoba membangunkan pemuda yang ditindihnya itu.

 _ **Bangunlah, ayo**_. Gumam Jungkook sambil mulai menggerakkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas―untuk menggelitiki pinggang Taehyung.

BRUK

Eh?

.

"Kau berani rupanya, hm?" Taehyung mendesis dengan nada rendah―seperti saat Taehyung berkenalan dengan Jungkook.

Posisi mereka bisa dikategorikan intim. Perut Jungkook yang rata tiba-tiba terekspos karena bajunya tersingkap. Wajah Jungkook yang mulai memerah. Terdiam di bawah dominansi Taehyung. Pemuda detektif itu sendiri menindih Jungkook dengan seringainya."Uh, apa?"

"Jangan memandangku begitu, Jeon." Sahut Taehyung sambil membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jungkook. Jungkook menggeliat saat Taehyung menjilat kecil lehernya yang sensitif.

"Ja-janganhh.."Jungkook mendesah kegelian. Taehyung menyeringai.

BRAK

"TAE! What the-." Sahut seseorang dari balik pintu. Taehyung dan Jungkook menoleh bersamaan. Mereka mendapati sosok mungil berwajah manis tengah menatap mereka garang.

"Yo-yoongi _**Hyung**_."

"Bereskan pakaian kalian dan turun cepat. Aku tidak mau jatah sarapanku diambil Jimin." Jawab Yoongi dingin sambil berlalu. Dengan cepat, Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung dan menendang kakinya.

"Aku membencimu!" Teriak Jungkook sambil meninggalkan Taehyung yang meringis dan menatapnya aneh.

.

.

.

.

"Grell, jangan melapisi taplak mejaku dengan tangan kotormu!" Teriakan Ciel menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia tidak suka Grell mengecat―benar, itu mengecat―taplak meja birunya yang bagus. Iya bagus sekali. Sulamannya asli China campur Mongolia. Banyak yang menjual, tapi hanya punya Ciel yang warna birunya paling bagus.

"Lho, My Ciel. Lihat ini biru dan merah akan bagus bukan? Kalau kita campurkan akan berwarna ungu, seperti matamu."

"MATAKU WARNA BIRU, GRELL! KAU BUTA WARNA!?" Ciel menggeram melepaskan amarahnya.

"Iya? Padahal kemarin aku lihat matamu ungu," lirih Grell dengan nada memelas yang terdengar menjijikan.

"Ada apa ini?" Seolah menjadi pangeran, William datang dan menepuk pundak Ciel pelan. Ciel melirik pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Bawa dia pergi dan buang ke ujung dunia. Dasar samudera pasifik kalau perlu." Jawab Ciel tajam sambil menunjuk Grell yang duduk bersimpuh di dekat mejanya.

"Apa? Kau membuangku? Tidak! Jangan Ciel!"

William langsung menarik rambut panjang Grell keluar ruangan. "Kau membuatku repot, Sutcliffe."

"Ciel!" Teriak Grell sambil diseret William keluar. Ciel memandang Grell sambil menunjukkan jari tengahnya. "Go from my room, you bitch."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di ruang makan. Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk berseberangan. Jungkook sendiri diapit oleh Yoongi dan Seokjin. Seperti kakak yang tengah melindungi adiknya.

"Psst! _**Hyung**_." Yoongi menoleh, mendapati Jungkook menatapnya lembut, " _ **Hyung**_ tidak beritahu yang lain soal apa yang kau lihat di kamar Taehyung hyung kan?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Untuk apa? Tidak ada untungnya bagiku. Yang ada aku rugi. Memberitahu yang lain soal itu sama saja membuka aib-ku sendiri."

"Huh? Kau pernah melakukannya?" Suara Jungkook makin mengecil. Yoongi mendekatkan telinganya.

"Hah?"

"Apa kau pernah melakukannya, _**hyung**_?" Yoongi tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Semua sudah disini 'kan? Oke. Aku mau bicara. Jimin, berhenti mengambil ayam itu atau kukutuk kau jadi ayam." Celetuk Namjoon sambil menunjuk Jimin yang asyik mencomoti ayam di piring Taehyung.

"Kalian tahu, kita sedang mengurus kasus baru. Tentang penculikan orang-orang penting yang terjadi 3 bulan terakhir ini." Namjoon meletakkan tangannya dimeja. Memulai penjelasannya.

"Itu berkaitan dengan atasan Jungkook dulu, Ciel Phantomhive. Karena sebagian besar orang penting itu memiliki hubungan akrab dengan Ciel sendiri." Jungkook berjengit. Ciel? Ciel Phantomhive yang menyebalkan itu?

"Akrab?" Jimin menatap Jungkook aneh. "Yeah. Akrab. Mereka yang hilang punya kontrak bisnis utama dengan Ciel." Jungkook memperhatikan penjelasan Jimin dengan binar polosnya.

"Jadi Aku, Hoseok, dan Jin akan pergi ke Gwangju 20 menit lagi. Kami akan melakukan pengolahan data disana. Yoongi _**hyung**_ , kau bertanggung jawab pada bayi-bayi ini." Titah Namjoon sambil melirik 3 orang―Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin―yang duduk damai sambil menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Ah, ye. _**Arraseo**_." Jawab Yoongi mengerti.

Jungkook memandang roti panggang di hadapannya dengan pandangan lesu. Kali ini, tim barunya sedang menyelidiki kasus yang menimpa mantan atasannya sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu.

 _ **Semoga baik-baik saja**_. Jungkook bergumam dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jungkook! Cepat pakai sepatumu! Kita harus ke tempat latihan sekarang!" Teriakan Yoongi menggema sampai kamar Jungkook. Pemuda dengan mata kelinci tengah asyik _**browsing**_ saat Yoongi memanggilnya.

Buru-buru, ia meraih jaket, dompet, dan memasukkan handphone ke dalam kantung celananya. Kemudian menghampiri Yoongi yang berkacak pinggang di depan markas unit itu.

"Telat 2 menit. Kau harus disiplin, Jungkook." Yoongi melirik jam tangannya saat Jungkook berlari menghampiri.

" _ **Mianhae**_. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Yoongi mengangguk. "Nah, begitu. Masuk ke mobil."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mobil tipe Mini Cooper itu melaju ke timur kota Seoul. Jimin yang mengendarai mobil tampak serius dengan kacamata hitamnya. Yoongi duduk tenang di samping Jimin. Taehyung menatap keluar jendela.

"Taehyung," Suara Jimin mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung. "Hn?"

"Kau tidak berniat untuk menodai bocah baru itu 'kan?" Sahut Jimin dengan nada menyelidik. Taehyung mendecih.

"Ck. Tidak ada untungnya bagiku."

"Oh ya?" Jimin melihat Taehyung dari kaca spion mobil, "Hei bung. Kau menyentuhnya di kamarmu."

"Jimin. Apa yang Yoongi _**hyung**_ katakan padamu tentang hal itu, jangan percaya. Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran."

" _ **Come on, man**_. Itu sudah jelas. Kau menindih dan kepalamu di lehernya." Kali ini Yoongi menyahut. "Semua orang termasuk aku akan berpikiran macam-macam setelah melihat itu."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah. "Terserah padamu. Yang penting, aku tidak menyentuhnya."

"Bukan tidak. Tapi belum. Benar?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada canda―yang dihadiah jitakan sayang dari Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah Porche hitam mengkilat sedang melaju di jalan tol menuju Gwangju. Sang pengemudi menginjak gas keras-keras―membuat mobil melaju dengan cepat.

" _ **Hoseok-ah**_ , kita masih punya 2 jam sebelum pengolahan data resmi dimulai." Celetuk seseorang dengan kemeja hitam yang duduk di samping Hoseok-ah.

"Tidak-tidak. Namjoon, Kita harus berada disana lebih awal," Jawaban Hoseok terdengar mebantah. Namjoon―pemuda dengan kemeja hitam―menghela nafasnya berat.

"Namjoon benar. Yang ada kau bisa membuat kami mati―karena kecelakaan." Seseorang di kursi penumpang belakang ikut mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hoseok tidah mengindahkan peringatan dari teman-teman se-unitnya itu. Ia lebih memilih melajukan mobilnya diatas kecepatan minimum. 2 penumpang yang berada di mobil itu memilih untuk diam. Sia-sia saja memperingati Hoseok kalau dia tetap melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tidak wajar.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sir, ada laporan bahwa ada sebuah unit khusus mencurigai kita atas penculikan klien-klien penting milik Ciel" seseorang engan surai hitam membungkukkan tubuhnya pada sang majikan.

"Iya? unit apa?"

"Bangtan Unit. kira-kira begitu. mereka dalam perjalanan menuju Gwangju, Tuan."

Sang majikan menatap keluar jendela. Bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit terlihat dari sana. Kemudian, pemuda yang dipanggil Tuan itu menyeringai iblis.

"Atasi mereka. Jangan sampai mereka masuk ke gudang tua itu. Sekalian, bunuh saja. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang mencampuri urusanku." Titah sang pemuda sambil menatap pelayannya.

" _ **Yes, Your Highness**_ "

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, Claude. Menjijikan." Sang pelayan―namanya Claude―mengangguk patuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Mianhaeeee~ yeorobeunn~ saya telat sekali updatenyaaaaa~_

 _Well, karena saya baru masuk SMA, jadi agak sibuk *cie* Tapi saya inget kok kalau saya harus update cerita abal ini._

 _._

 _Oh ya. Buat yang bilang kalau cerita ini terinspirasi dari DOPE MV, aku kasih Jimin nih! *tarik Jimin*. Dan betul sekali, aku campurin(?) Sama manga kuroshitsuji. Saya jatuh dalam pesona Ciel yang unyu2 sadis (?)_

.

Saatnya balas revieww! (Yg pake mode guest aja. Yg pake akun via PM :v) :

 **Vantastic** : oke plis ini uda lanjut '-'

 **Bunny Alien** : wah, thanks ya :3 uda lanjut kok ini '-'

 **Chimchimx** : ini uda lanjut, vkook moment juga ada~

 **Guest** : ini udah lanjut yaa~

 **Ujin** : Uh, IYA! Buat kamu, saya kasi special Suga *lemparsuga* (?)

 **Asdfghjklss (?)** : username-mu unik beneran (?) Oke makasi ya sarannya. Saya memang author penuh deskripsi, jadi agak berbelit-belit. Mian :'3 oh iya. Ini uda lanjut '-'

 **Albino's deer** : uhuhu~ saya juga bayangin Jungkook jama rookie king. Btw, ini uda lanjut ya '-')b

 **Terima kasih pada para reviewers yg sudah favs dan follow dan review fanfic saya dan teman saya *bow***

 _Oh! Siders juga~ thank you :3_

.

.

So, ihihi~ *apaan* review lagi boleh? *nantiakukasihJungkook(?)*


	4. Chapter 3

_**Bangtan Special Unit!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : BTS © Bighit Entertainment. This story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Crime.**_

 _ **Length : Chaptered**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main cast : All of bangtan's member.**_

 _ **And others cast**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pair : VKOOK, NAMSEOK, MINYOON**_

 _ **Warning : This is boys love! DLDR please, typo(s).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ada sesuatu dalam kepala Taehyung yang bilang kalau dia harus berada di dekat Jungkook selama berada di gym khusus unitnya ini. Tapi, melihat Jungkook yang terus menghindarinya dan lebih memilih mendekati Yoongi―oke, ini membuat Jimin sedikit kesal padanya―Taehyung jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Semua ini gara-gara kau." Gerutu Jimin sambil meraih botol air mineral di dekat ranselnya. Anyway, ia habis latihan fisik tadi. Mata sipitnya melirik tajam Taehyung yang asyik mengangkat barbel kecil.

"Huh? Aku?" Jimin mengangguk. "Karena kau, Yoongi hyung menjauhiku."

Taehyung tertawa pelan, " _Come on, dude_. Ia hanya menjauhimu. Bukan meninggalkanmu." Jimin sedikit merengut mendengar penuturan Taehyung.

"Tapi, menurut perhitunganku, ini semua salahmu. Kalau kau bersikap baik, _first impression_ Jungkook terhadapmu akan bagus. Dan Yoongi hyung, akan tetap bersamaku." Tutur Jimin sok polos. Taehyung mencibir.

"Jangan bawa otak komputermu ke sini, Chim. Dan hei! Aku bersikap seperti biasa."

"Terlalu biasa sampai jadi luar biasa." Sahut Jimin dengan nada mengejek. "Ya-ya-ya. Teruslah mengoceh Park."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook tengah berlari di atas treadmill. Sejak baru sampai tadi, ia langsung menghindari Taehyung dengan mengekori kemanapun Yoongi pergi. Tindakannya ini membuat Jimin terus memberi glare terbaiknya―yang Jungkook tidak tahu maksudnya apa.

"Hei, jangan melamun di atas treadmil." Celetukan Yoongi membuat Jungkook menghentikan lamunannya. Jungkook menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang menawarkannya air mineral, "Mau?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Kau dekat dengan Sebastian-sebastian itu?" Tanya Yoongi tajam. Jungkook menghentikan acara mari-minum-airnya. Pemuda kelinci itu turun dari treadmill dan memilih duduk di bangku panjang di sana.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali."

"Huh? Sekali?"

"Yeah, aku dan Ciel sempat ke London tahun lalu. Kami bertemu Sebastian disana." Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya. Ia pun ikut duduk di samping Jungkook. "Ciri-cirinya?"

"Orangnya tinggi, terus rambutnya hitam, iris matanya merah, terus rambutnya gaya harajuku-"

"Aku tidak tanya ciri-ciri fisiknya, _bunny_." Jawab Yoongi memotong, "Aku tanya karakternya." Jungkook mengangguk paham.

"Dia itu licik menurutku. Ciel juga sering menganggapnya begitu. Dia juga penuh ambisi. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu. Ciel yang mengenal Sebastian dengan baik." Tutur Jungkook penuh dengan aksen polos yang tulus/?

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti, "Thanks, Jungkook."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan remang-remang di bawah tanah. Suasana mencekam, udaranya lembap dan pengap. Air-air berbau busuk menggenang di lantai. Dindingnya berlapis lumut. Menjijikan, namun mengerikan juga.

Terlihat 2 orang yang menghuni ruangan itu. Yang satu terikat, yang satu duduk diam di kursi sambil mengelap revolver silver miliknya.

"T-tolong! Jangan bunuh aku-" lirih seorang perempuan muda dengan rambut pirangnya. Pakaiannya yang selalu bergaya ala zaman Victoria itu kini sudah compang camping. Tangannya memerah karena diikat rantai dengan erat. Kakinya yang tidak terbalut sepatu lagi tampak membiru. Matanya sembab karena menangis 2 hari penuh tanpa henti.

Seseorang dengan balutan jas dan berkacamata memandang remeh perempuan muda itu, "Jalang. Berhenti memohon padaku."

Iris zamrud yang dimiliki perempuan muda itu mulai digenangi air mata lebih banyak lagi. "Aku mohon! Aku benar-benar berkata jujur! Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Ciel!"

Pemuda berkacamata yang mengatainya barusan tertawa. "Tidak? Well, aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu jalang sepertimu."

BRAK

Pemuda berkacamata dan perempuan malang itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju pintu yang ditendang secara kasar.

" _Geez. Are you kidding me_?" Gerutu pemuda berkacamata sambil mengarahkan revolver miliknya―tapi tidak menembak.

"Sorry,Knox. Aku tidak tahu kau disini bersama Lady kita." Sahut sang penendang pintu sambil menyeringai.

"Oke-oke. Dan hei, jangan panggil aku Knox. Aku Ronald." Jawab sang pemuda berkaca mata sambil membusungkan dadanya. Yang diajak bicara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ronald Knox. Bukan begitu?" Ronald menatap orang di depannya ini. Hei, tidak perlu menyebut nama seseorang selengkap itu.

"Oh ya." Sang penendang pintu mulai bersuara. "Kau diizinkan membunuhnya." Sahutnya dengan nada menakutkan sambil melirik perempuan muda itu duduk tak berdaya.

Ronald mengembangkan senyumnya, "Iya? Waaah~ akhirnya." Ujarnya kekanakan. "Thanks, Undertaker."

Undertaker―si penendang pintu―menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi begitu saja. Ronald menatap perempuan muda malang dan revolver perak miliknya.

"A-aku mohon. A-ku berkata ju-"

JLEB

Tak disangka, Ronald malah melempar sebuah belati menuju tepat ke arah perut sang perempuan dengan cepat, "Itu yang pertama." Gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

Pisau itu menancap cepat. Perempuan itu kembali menangis menahan sakit. Yang mendengarnya pasti akan merasa iba. Tapi, pemuda ini tidak. Seolah ia menutup telinga dan hatinya rapat-rapat.

"-dan ini yang kedua. Sampai jumpa."

DOR

Letusan peluru revolver menembus kepala sang perempuan. Meninggalkan sang Lady yang sudah mati dan Ronald yang tersenyum menyeringai.

"Lady Elizabeth Midford. Meninggal. Dibunuh. Senjata : Belati dan revolverku." Gumam Ronald sambil berjalan santai keluar ruangan. Membiarkan mayat Elizabeth membusuk disana.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin disini tempatnya?" Tanya Seokjin saat mereka sampai di kawasan pabrik yang terlihat mewah. Namjoon terlihat mengangguk sekilas.

"Jimin memberikan kordinatnya. Dan mengarah ke tempat ini." Sahutnya dengan tenang. Hoseok disebelahnya mulai melambatkan laju Porche kesayangannya. Kepalanya sibuk menoleh kesana kemari. Sedang berusaha memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Aku tidak yakin," Hoseok mulai bersuara, "Orang semacam Michaelis itu tidak bodoh. Dia pasti tidak akan memilih tempat seperti ini.."

Namjoon memilih untuk diam. Seokjin di belakang mulai mempersiapkan senjata―antisipasi jikalau ada yang menyerang mereka nanti.

Mobil Porche itu melaju pelan di jalanan pabrik. Yang didalam merasa was-was. Pabrik itu memang terlihat sepi. Jalanan sangat lengang. Padahal hari ini masih jam kerja. Sungguh, ada yang aneh disini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"JIMIN! KAU TIDAK JADI DIET?" Teriakan Taehyung menggema di koridor gym itu. Jimin di sebelahnya mendengus kesal.

"Aku diet. Aku makan ini karena aku lapar. Lagipula ini kan hanya 1 porsi kecil." Celetuk Jimin sambil menunjukkan sandwich (sangat) mini yang ia beli di kantin gym. "Tidak selamanya orang diet itu tidak makan." Sahutnya lagi.

"TAPI KAU KAN MAKAN SANDWICH DAN ITU BER-MPFFT!" Jimin menyumpal mulut besar Taehyung dengan kertas pembungkus sandwich-nya. "Makan itu, byuntae."

"JIMIN!" Jimin menoleh ke belakangnya. Terlihat sosok Yoongi diikuti makhulk kelinci menyebalkan (bagi Jimin sendiri) yang mengekori kemanapun Yoongi pergi.

"Hm?"

"Kau habis darimana? Aku dan Kookie mencarimu, tau." Keluh Yoongi sambil menepuk kepala Jimin pelan. Yang ditepuk tersenyum. "Aku ke kantin tadi, hyung."

Taehyung yang sudah menyelamatkan mulutnya dari racun-kertas-pembungkus-sandwich. "Cih, Yoongi hyung terlalu khawatir. Jimin tidak kemana-mana kok." Iris cokelat Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang diam di belakang Yoongi dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya, kau kemana?" Taehyung bertanya sambil melihat Jungkook dalam. Pemuda paling muda di unit itu menggenggam erat pegangan ranselnya.

"A-aku ikut Yoongi hyung tadi." Sahutnya terbata-bata. Tanpa aba-aba, Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook pergi. Jungkook tidak bisa melawan. Yoongi dan Jimin yang ditinggal mereka hanya saling menatap heran.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"L-lepas! Kau kenapa sih!" Teriak Jungkook sambil menghentak-hentakkan tangannya. Melepaskan tangannya dari jeratan si detektif. Ia ditarik entah kemana. Oke, Jungkook mulai khawatir sekarang.

"Diam." Suara berat Taehyung yang terdengar dingin membuat Jungkook bungkam.

BRUK

Jungkook dihimpit di antara Taehyung dan dinding di pojok koridor yang sepi.

"A-apa yang-"

"Hei, Kau menghindariku?" Tanya Taehyung _to the point_. Matanya yang terlihat tajam menatap dalam manik kelinci Jungkook. Jungkook yang ditatap jadi gugup sendiri.

"A-ah. Itu-"

"Jawab yang jelas." Suara tegas Taehyung menggema di telinga Jungkook. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. " _Mianhae. I'm just afraid_."

"Huh?"

"Kau tahu kan, uh. Kau hampir itu.."

"Apa?"

"Hampir memperkosaku." Sahut Jungkook dengan pipi yang merona hebat. Taehyung terpaku dengan dua tangan yang masih menempel pada dinding di belakang Jungkook.

"Kapan?"

"T-tadi pagi..."

"Hanya itu?"

"I-iya."

Taehyung menepuk dahinya. Astaga, makhulk di depannya ini ternyata menganggap serius perlakuannya tadi pagi. "Itu hanya bercanda. Kau tidak perlu merasa takut. Aku hanya sedang bermimpi aku menyetubuhi Miranda Kerr."

"T-tapi tetap saja!" Bantah Jungkook dengan suara melengking, "Itu membuatku takut, tahu?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei." Taehyung memanggil Jungkook yang memalingkan wajah darinya, "Maaf."

Seakan mendengar sebuah kata keramat, Jungkook menoleh, "Ap-"

CUP

Jungkook mematung. "Maafkan aku karena membuatmu takut." Ujar Taehyung sambil mengusak surai dark brown milik Jungkook pelan. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jungkook tetap mematung. Otaknya blank. Seolah isi kepalanya disedot semua oleh sentuhan bibir Taehyung di dahinya tadi. Tanpa sadar, ia meraba dahi mulusnya yang sempat jadi sasaran bibir Taehyung tadi.

"Oh Tuhan, ada apa lagi kali ini?" Gumamnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kalau saja Jimin ingat membawa headphone, ia akan memakainya saat ini juga. Atau membawa kapas. Itu akan lebih baik.

Tuhan, telinganya butuh pertolongan hari ini. Yoongi sedang mengomel tepat di telinganya. Ulangi? TELINGANYA, MAN.

.

.

"TAEHYUNG MENJIJIKAN! DIBAWA KEMANA _BUNNY BROTHER_ -KU?! KALAU KETEMU, AKAN KUPOTONG TANGANNYA!" Teriak Yoongi dengan penuh amarah. _Ow, too much brother's complex._

"Mereka perlu privasi. Lagipula ini menyangkut masa depan Jungkook, apa dia akan diham-"

"KAU MENDOAKANNYA HAMIL, HAH? DASAR PARK JIMIN BABO! ORANG MACAM APA KAU! BERANI-"

"Aku tidak bermak-"

"APA KAU BERANI PADAKU!? AKU LEBIH TUA DARIMU DAN JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU! ATAU AKU AKAN MENJAUHIMU!"

Jimin memutar bola matanya bosan, kalau sudah urusan mengancam, Yoongi-lah jagonya. Please, mana tahan dia dijauhi Yoongi terus-terusan. Sudah cukup yang tadi.

"Hyung,"

Suara lirihan pelan menginterupsi perseteruan-rumah-tangga-ala-yoonmin yang sedang seru-serunya. Jimin menatap pemilik suara dengan khawatir. Khawatir pada orang yang sempat jadi _partner-in-crime_ nya dalam menjahili Namjoon.

"AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG! MANA KOOK-"

"Jangan bahas. Kalian pulang duluan saja. Aku mau refreshing dulu." Sahut Taehyung datar sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Apa yang Jungkook lakukan padanya?" Ujar Jimin dengan nada kecil. Mengantisipasi agar tidak diomeli Yoongi lagi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan balutan jas rapi duduk tenang di kursi berlapis beludrunya. Ia meminum teh Earl Grey-nya dengan gaya yang elegan dan berkelas.

"Sir Michaelis," suara berat menginterupsi pergerakan pemuda tinggi itu. Iris merahnya melirik tajam si pemanggil.

"Apa?"

"Anak buah Tuan Muda Phantomhive sudah datang. Kali ini yang datang perempuan." Sahut si pemanggil sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. Memberikan rasa hormatnya pada sang Tuan.

"Name?"

"Meyrin, Tuan." Pemuda yang disebut Sir Michaelis itu menyeringai.

"Wow, Ciel berani mengirim Meyrin kemari," gumamnya dengan penuh kekaguman. "Apa Claude sudah ke Gwangju?"

"30 menit yang lalu, Tuan." Michaelis berdiri dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Antar Meyrin ke ruanganku. Karena Claude tidak ada, aku akan mengandalkanmu Baldroy. Jangan membuatku kecewa." Titah Michaelis sambil menghadap jendela dengan angkuhnya.

"So, kau ingin mengambil peralatanmu?" Tanya Baldroy dengan tidak sopan. Tapi si Michaelis tidak menghiraukannya. "Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

.

.

.

.

"Satu hal lagi. Panggil aku Sebastian. Jangan Michaelis. Aku tidak ingin memakai nama dari si tua bangka yang mengaku sebagai ayahku. _Understand it_?"

"Yes, Sebastian."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin, Yoongi, dan Jungkook kini dalam perjalanan pulang. Cuaca hari ini mulai terik. Padahal masih jam 9 pagi. Jungkook duduk lemas di kursi penumpang.

"Apa yang Taehyung perbuat padamu?" Tanya Jimin memulai pembicaraan. Jungkook menoleh sedikit, " _Not your business._ "

"Ck, sopanlah sedikit. Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Untuk apa? Kau bahkan lebih pendek dariku."

"Aku lebih manly darimu, Bunny."

"Tap-"

"SUDAH! Kalian ini! Kepalaku pusing! Jangan ribut!" Gerutu Yoongi menengahi. Jimin langsung bungkam. Jungkook tertawa dalam hati.

"Hei," Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Jimin, "Aku bertanya sungguh-sungguh, kawan. Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

" _Just a little bit problem between us_." Sahut Jungkook malas, "Lagipula dia sudah minta maaf."

"Huh? Maaf? Taehyung minta maaf padamu?" Jungkook mengangguk. Jimin diam-diam tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Taehyung minta maaf padamu." Jungkook tidak memperdulikannya. Jimin benar-benar tersenyum senang. Pemuda bermarga Jeon yang duduk di belakang itu benar-benar membawa perubahan pada salah anggota unitnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hoseok memarkirkan Porche miliknya di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Namjoon disebelahnya sudah siap dengan 2 _special revolver_ kebanggaannya yang disisipkan di pinggangnya. Seokjin di belakang akan pergi bersama Namjoon. Hoseok akan menembak dari mobil apabila Namjoon dan Seokjin ketahuan. Yap, semua sudah tersusun rapi.

"Ingat kita ke Gwangju hanya untuk mencari bukti. Bukan masalah," Titah Namjoon dengan nada tegas. Hoseok mengangguk sekilas, "Tenang. Aku akan tertib kali ini."

Seokjin mencibir, "Aku tidak percaya. Kalau sudah begini, kau hanya akan bercanda."

Hoseok tertawa. Tertawa terbahak-bahak. " _Dude_ , selama tembakanku tepat mengenai jantung, it's okay."

Namjoon memutar matanya bosan. "Sudahlah. Ayo. Hubungi kami jika ada sesuatu, Hosiki." Jawab Namjoon sambil mengajak Seokjin masuk ke gedung tinggi. Meninggalkan Hoseok dengan snipers kesayangannya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yongguk-hyung?" Yoongi terkejut mendapati sosok tinggi mirip Namjoon―(hanya Yoongi berpikiran begitu)―tengah duduk di ruang tengah dengan 2 orang di samping kanan-kirinya.

"Hn. Kalian lama. Latihan?"

"Bukan, kami lama karena Jimin yang menyetir." Sahut Yoongi setengah mencibir pemuda pendek berambut merah yang mengambil jabatan operator computer di unitnya itu.

Yongguk tertawa kecil. Ternyata, unit yang ditinggalkannya ini masih sama seperti dulu. Sekedar info, Yongguk adalah pimpinan terdahulu dari special unit ini sebelum ditugaskan di unit pembasmi yang berkedok mafia. Yoongi amat sangat menghormati ketuanya ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Yongguk, Seokjin, dan dirinya masuk bersamaan ke special unit ini sampai akhirnya Yongguk digantikan oleh Namjoon.

Jungkook masuk ke dalam markas dan berhenti seketika saat mendapati Yoongi tengah berinteraksi dengan seseorang. Mungkin lebih tepatnya 3 orang.

"Yoongi hyung, itu anggota barumu?" Tanya seseorang dengan surai brown diselingi biru/? ( A : bayangin aja rambut Zelo jaman one shot :D). Jungkook berpikir orang itu mungkin seumuran dengannya.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Iya. Ini Jeon Jungkook. Kookie, _introduce yourself._ "

.

"Jeon Jungkook imnida. 1997-"

"Wah, kau satu tahun dibawahku. Aku Choi Junhong. Panggil aku Zelo. Tapi, terserah kau mau memangilku apa. Yang penting tidak jauh dari namaku." Potong seseorang yang mengaku bernama Zelo itu.

Jungkook mengangguk kaku, lalu menatap Yoongi lekat. Yoongi yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi risih sendiri. "Apa-apaan kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Seolah seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri, Jungkook gelagapan, "A-aku tidak menatapmu."

"Masuk ke kamarmu."

"O-okay." Jungkook berlari kecil menuju tangga dan naik ke lantai dua.

.

.

.

"Dimana Namjoon memungutnya?" Tanya seseorang dengan nada kasar. Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jaga bicaramu, Himchan." Suara Yongguk terdengar tegas.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Himchan mendengus kesal, "Dia tidak sigap. Tubuhnya tidak kekar. Apa dia bisa bertahan?" tanyanya pada Yoongi. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tanyakan pada Namjoon, Himchan-ssi. Aku tidak tahu skill detailnya dengan jelas." Jawaban Yoongi membuat Himchan menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Besok, aku akan datang. Aku akan melatihnya sendiri."

"Himchan hyung, kau berlebihan."

"Kau diam saja Zelo."

Yoongi menolak keputusan Himchan, "Gwenchanna hyung. Aku dan anggota lain akan melatihnya keras. Jungkook itu mudah beradaptasi. Dia baru disini tapi sudah berteman dengan Taehyung."

Yongguk merangkul bahu Himchan. Raut wajah Himchan terlihat kesal, "Sudahlah, Hime. Kau masih saja berlebihan. Tujuan kita kesini kan hanya untuk reuni."

"Ck. Kalian masih sempat reuni. Unit kami ada tugas hyung." Sahut seseorang dengan nada mengusir. Zelo mencibir, "Sok sekali kau Jimin hyung."

Jimin yang baru datang setelah menutup mobilnya dengan kain hanya melirik Zelo tajam, "diam kau bocah."

"Kau juga bocah."

"Aku lebih tua darimu."

"aku lebih tinggi darimu." Sahut Zelo sambil berdiri. Benar. Zelo itu lebih tinggi daripada Jimin. Berpuluh-puluh centimeter.

Jimin mencibir, "Ugh, sudah kau duduk saja. Aku mengalah." Sahutan pasrah dari Jimin itu mengundang tawa dari semua penghuni ruang tengah.

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon memasuki ruang penyimpanan barang dengan hati-hati. Seokjin di belakangnya bersiaga. Saat baru masuk ke gedung tadi, mereka sudah dihadang 2 penjaga. Untung saja, stamina keduanya masih fit.

"Seokjin hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Tidak,aku hanya mengetes kau masih bersamaku atau tidak." Jawaban Namjoon membuat Seokjin menghela nafas.

"Fokus pada pekerjaanmu, Leader."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan. Kemudian kembali mengendap-endap ke dalam ruang control CCTV. Diikuti Seokjin yang berjaga di belakang.

"Andai Jimin disini, dia pasti akan meretas CCTV gedung ini dalam waktu 10 detik."

"Kau ini jangan kebanyakan mengeluh. Astaga, bagaimana bisa wanita-wanita bar itu jatuh pada pesona memalukanmu ini?" Tegur Seokjin dengan nada kesal. Di saat seperti ini ia masih bisa bercanda? _Unbelievable._

"Begini begini aku tampan, hyung."

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung kembali ke markas sambil berlari. Setelah mengobati kegalauannya tentang makhulk semanis kelinci yang sekarang satu unit dengannya, ia mulai merasakan gejolak aneh di hatinya. Insting detektifnya mulai bermain aktif. Dan ia pikir ia harus menemui Jimin sekarang juga.

BRAK

Pintu utama markas yang menghubungkan markas dengan garasi terbuka dengan kasar. Jungkook yang kebetulan sedang di depan TV terkejut karenanya. Itu Taehyung dengan nafasnya yang pendek-pendek.

"Hyung?"

"Mana Jimin?" Tanya Taehyung cepat. Jungkook menunjuk ruangan Jimin dengan jarinya. Dengan kilat, Taehyung berlari menuju ruangan Jimin. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang diam terpaku.

.

.

.

* * *

"JIMIN! CEPAT KE KOMPUTERMU! HUBUNGKAN AKU DENGAN NAMJOON!" Teriakan Taehyung membuat Jimin yang asyik memakan ramen cup instannya terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Cepat hubungkan aku dengan Namjoon."

"Kau kenapa sih?" gerutu Jimin sambil meraih headphonenya dan mulai menyambungkan Taehyung dengan Namjoon.

"aku baru ingat.." Telinga Jimin menajam seketika. "Gedung dengan kordinat yang kau berikan itu memiliki sistem bom di dalam CCTVnya. Siapapun yang meretas CCTV itu akan mengaktifkan bomnya secara tak langsung."

Seketika, bola mata Jimin membesar.

"APA KATAMU!? SIAPA YANG BILANG PADAMU? KENAPA BARU KASIH TAHU, HAH!?"

"Aku juga baru ingat, _you brats_. Daehyun hyung memberi tahu padaku. Setelah aku bilang padanya kalau mereka ke Gwangju."

"Daehyun?"

"Ya. Anggota unit-nya Yongguk hyung yang sering kau bilang sebagai appa-ku."

"Ah, Jung Daehyun itu.. bukannya dia informan illegal? Darimana dia dapat informasi sepenting itu?"

"Manaku tahu?"

Jimin menghela nafasnya. Ia ingin menggigit kepala Taehyung sekarang juga. Tapi rasa khawatir akan tiga hyungnya yang sedang bertaruh nyawa di sana, membuat ia menahan rasa kesalnya. Matanya kemudian melirik layar computer yang masih "calling Namjoon" dengan wajah khawatir.

" _Tolong Namjoon hyung, angkat telepon kami.._ " lirih Jimin dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

TBC

 **MIANHAE YEOROBEUN T.T)/ SAYA SANGAT JAHAT KARENA TIDAK CEPAT UPDATE, HUHUHU :'**

Ini karena tugas, ulangan, dan kegiatan ekstra yang membuat saya nyaris gaada waktu luang :"3 apalagi sekarang saya ikut dalam kegiatan OSIS di sekolah. Jadi makin gaada waktu publish.

 _Buat yang masih setia nungguin, makasih banget kakak kakakku :* saya berterima kasih sekali buat yang udah review, follow bahkan favorite-kan fanfic abal ini._ Kadang saya suka miris kalo ngeliat pemberitahuan kalo fic ini ada yang follow dan favorite :")

Saya akan berusaha mencari waktu buat post chapter selanjutnya. Saya juga punya rencana bikin sequel "Talk"-nya Yoonmin. Banyak yang nanyain soalnya :"3

Fic ini masih ada typo dan lain-lain, karena Authornya tidak sempat mengedit ._.

Jadi, minta reviewnya boleh dong yah :3

 _Nb : Call me Amel or Mels :p soalnya saya (agak) ngga suka dipanggil "Thor/Author". Kesannya kayak udah professional gitu, padahal kan ngga :)_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Bangtan Special Unit!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer : BTS © Bighit Entertainment. This story is purely mine._**

 ** _Rated : M_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Crime._**

 ** _Length : Chaptered_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Main cast : All of bangtan's member._**

 ** _And others cast_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pair : VKOOK, NAMSEOK, MINYOON_**

 ** _Warning : This is boys love! DLDR please, typo(s)._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

 ****Di dalam markas unit pembasmi milik Yongguk, terlihat Daehyun yang tengah duduk diam di sofa tengah dengan wajah cemberut namun tetap tampan.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" sapa seseorang yang berbadan kekar namun berotak polos sambil duduk di samping Daehyun. Daehyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Itu Jongup dan beanie pink-nya. Daehyun menghela nafas berat.

"Aku khawatir dengan unit khusus milik Taehyung. 3 anggota mereka sedang bertaruh nyawa disana." Sahutan Daehyun membuat Jongup bergidik ngeri.

"Lalu?" Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya takut mereka terlambat, Jongup."

.

.

.

* * *

Yoongi berkeringat dingin. Ini sudah lebih 15 menit namun Namjoon belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia akan membalas teleponnya. Jimin di sebelahnya berulang kali menekan tombol-tombol keyboardnya dengan harapan Namjoon akan mengangkatnya dan mengatakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Taehyung duduk dengan wajah frustasi. Mengapa baru sekarang ia ingat? Padahal Daehyun sudah memberitahunya 5 hari sebelum h-day. Penyakit pelupanya benar-benar berbahaya. Bukan. Ini semua gara-gara Jungkook dan wajah imut-tanpa-dosanya yang membuat Taehyung uring-uringan.

.

.

"Sudah ada tanda-tanda?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jimin yang kelihatan hampir menangis. "Belum. Dan ada masalah baru, kita kehilangan jejak signalnya."

Taehyung bangkit berdiri, kemudian meraih kunci motor Jimin yang tergantung indah di dinding. "Aku akan pergi. Aku akan menghubungi kalian lewat earphone." Sahut Taehyung sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

.

.

Jungkook berpapasan dengan Taehyung saat ia hendak keluar kamar. Ia merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Tanpa basa-basi, Jungkook segera menyusul Taehyung yang tadi berlari ke kamar pribadinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung yang sedang meraih jaket kulit hitamnya.

"Menyusul Namjoon."

"Untuk apa? Mereka 'kan sedang menjalankan misi. Kau mau-"

"INI MASALAH HIDUP DAN MATI DAN KAU TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR!" teriak Taehyung dengan penuh kefrustasian. Jungkook mengernyit kaget. Tak menyangka pria di hadapannya membentak.

Taehyung langsung sadar kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan Jungkook, makhulk polos dengan sejuta pesona.

"Maaf-"

"It's okay. Kau terlihat frustasi. Sepertinya aku bertanya di saat yang salah. Baiklah, hati-hati, hyung." Sahut Jungkook dengan senyum yang Taehyung yakini terlihat miris.

.

Taehyung meraih lengan Jungkook yang hendak pergi ke kamarnya.

" _Stop right here. I'm sorry_." Sahut Taehyung sambil memeluk Jungkook dari belakang. Dalam pikirannya, sebagai senior di unit ini, dia sangat tidak professional.

.

.

.

Jungkook yang dipeluk tiba-tiba merasa aneh. "Pergilah hyung. Namjoon hyung pasti membutuhkanmu."

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan berlari keluar markas. Menghilang dari pandangan Jungkook yang menatapnya dalam.

.

.

.

* * *

Hoseok tengah menunggu di dalam mobil menguap perlahan. Mata sipitnya terasa berat untuk ditahan. Namja itu benar-benar akan tertidur kalau saja tidak ada dering telepon berisik yang menganggunya. Hoseok melirik layar ponselnya.

' _Jimin's babo calling~'_

Hoseok benar-benar iri dengan tokoh Draco Malfoy dalam film Harry Potter. Si tampan berambut pirang itu selalu menggunakan sihirnya untuk orang-orang yang ia tidak suka. Anyway, Hoseok juga ingin begitu. Kalau bisa, ia ingin mengutuk Jimin sekarang juga.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"H-hoseok hyung?"

"Wae?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" pertanyaan Jimin dari seberang sana membuat Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja. Kau kenapa sih -_-?"

"Syukurlah. Namjoon hyung bersamamu?"

"Aku menunggu di luar. Namjoon dan Seokjin hyung kedalam untuk meretas CCTV. Semua sudah sesuai rencana. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau bisa menghubunginya? Kami kehilangan kontak dengannya. Ini masalah penting, hyung."

Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya. Penting?

"Ada apa sih?"

"Gedung itu jebakan. Tolong cari Namjoon hyung atau hubungi dia. Coba cegah mereka untuk meretas cctv itu."

"Kepala Polisi Kim memberi izin istimewa untuk meretasnya kan-."

"…Kau meretasnya, secara tidak langsung akan mengaktifkan bomnya. Disana ada bom hyung!"

1 detik

2 detik

3 det-

"YA! SA**KI-YA! KENAPA BARU BERI TAHU SETELAH BOCAH LEADER ITU MASUK 3 JAM YANG LALU BODOH! DASAR BOCAH SIAL-"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADA JIMIN DAN SEGERA CARI NAMJOON."

Suara dingin milik Yoongi terdengar di ponsel Hoseok. Tanpa basa-basi, Hoseok berlari ke dalam gedung setelah melompat indah dari dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tunggu, Namjoon." Sahutan sang tertua-Seokjin-menghentikan kegiatan Namjoon yang hendak meretas CCTV di gedung tersebut. Namjoon menatap aneh si ahli forensik itu, "Apa lagi, hyung? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau menghentikanku untuk meretas CCTV ini." Keluh Namjoon sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Signal di ruangan ini hampir tidak ada. Perasaanku tidak enak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah." Ujar Seokjin dengan nada lirih sambil menunjukkan ponselnya. Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, tidakkah kau merasa aneh? Gedung dengan (hanya) 2 penjaga, ruang CCTV yang tidak ada penjaganya. Dan lagi signal disini hilang. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa keadaan ini seperti…ada bahan peledak tersembunyi di sekitar sini?"

Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya-tanda ia tidak mengerti keraguan Seokjin.

"Biar kupermudah," Sahut Seokjin dengan nada mengancam, " Tidak mungkin 'kan gedung semewah ini hanya dijaga 2 penjaga? Dan lagi CCTV dan signal bagi sebuah gedung itu sangat penting."

"Ah, aku mengerti." Sahut Namjoon sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Tapi teori keraguanmu itu hanya opini belaka. Dan teoriku adalah : "Tidak ada yang namanya bom di gedung ini.""

Seokjin memutar matanya. Namun, hatinya terus berbicara logis pada otaknya. Teori yang ia utarakan memang masuk akal. Namjoon saja yang tidak percaya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hoseok berlari ke dalam gedung. Wajahnya menampilkan rasa khawatir yang berlebih. Disaat seperti ini, signal di dalam gedung itu tidak berfungsi. Apa Seokjin dan Namjoon tidak sadar?

"Dengan keterangan sedikit saja, harusnya mereka mengerti!" gerutu Hoseok sambil berlari ke lantai 2. Bersyukur, ruang CCTV ada di lantai 2 di ujung koridor. Penjaga yang dipukul Namjoon di meja resepsionis itu masih hidup dan memberikan informasi itu gratis.

.

.

"Sudah?" Tanya Seokjin sambil melongokkan kepalanya. Melihat Namjoon yang asyik mengutak-atik CCTV. Namjoon diam. Tidak menjawab.

"Aku rasa sudah. Aku memotong kabel hitam dan mematahkan kartu memorinya. Intinya kendali sudah ada padaku. Tapi—"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Cepat Namjoon. Aku ingin kasus menggelikan ini selesai."

"Kenapa layar CCTV-nya menghitung mundur 10 menit dari sekarang?"

.

.

.

* * *

Sebastian tersenyum iblis dari balik meja kerjanya. Tangan besarnya mengelus -elus dagu layaknya seorang bangsawan. Di hadapannya, berdiri sang butler serba bisa yang dibangga-banggakan olehnya.

"Kau sudah mengurus semua, Will?" tanyanya datar. Namun terkesan penuh harap. William menganggukkan kepalanya. "Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Meyrin sudah kubereskan, Bangtan unit itu masuk jebakan."

Tepuk tangan meriah dilakukan Sebastian. Senyumnya makin mengembang tiada tara.

" _Good job. Now, we'll see. What's going happen then_ " Sahutnya dengan santai.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa aku boleh melihat kasusnya?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada harap. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku.".

Yoongi dan Jimin saling menatap. "Baiklah. Pasang telingamu baik-baik,"

Yoongi pun menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal kasus sampai perkembangan terakhir. Jimin membantu memberikan 'bumbu-bumbu' berarti untuk melengkapi cerita Yoongi. Jungkook mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"A-aku tidak yakin Michaelis akan berbuat seperti itu,"Gumam Jungkook dengan nada kecewa,"Kukira dia orang yang baik."

"Itu baru hipotesis kami saja, bung. Semua orang akan berubah. Termasuk Sebastian itu. Aku yakin ia pasti punya alasan khusus mengapa Sebastian menggunakan cara licik untuk menghancurkan Ciel."

Jungkook terkulai lemas, "Aku ingin membantu. _But I don't have any idea now. I am a part of this unit. I'll do my best._ "

"Diamlah di ruangan ini. Ruangan Jimin itu terkenal mendatangkan ide. Aku yakin kau akan dapat ide setelahnya." Sahut Yoongi dengan nada bercanda.

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin melihat stopwatch yang berjalan mundur itu. "Apa akan ada kejutan?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit heran. Sudah 1 menit berlalu. Namjoon terkekeh, "Memangnya siapa yang mau merayakan ulang tahun disini? Di gedung tua modern yang ditinggal penghuninya di hari-hari kerja saat ini?"

"Maksudku buk—"

"YA KALIAN BERDUA MENJAUH DARI RUANGAN ITU! DAN IKUT KELUAR GEDUNG SEKARANG JUGA!" sebuah teriakan menggema dari ujung koridor lantai 2. Membuat Seokjin menghentikan pembicaraannya dan menemukan Hoseok yang berlari sambil berteriak kencang seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"TIDAK USAH BANYAK TANYA DAN LANGSUNG BERLARI DARI SANA! AKU TIDAK BERCANDA! AKU DALAM MODE SERIUS!" sahutan Hoseok membuat Seokjin berlari pelan dari ruang CCTV menghampiri Hoseok. Dan Namjoon? Dia diam disana. Tidak percaya pada Hoseok.

"KAU MAU MATI KONYOL? KIM NAMJOON CEPAT KEMARI ATAU KUPANGGIL JIMIN KALAU KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN ANJING IMUTNYA DI KAMAR TAEHYUNG!" demi Tuhan. Hoseok yang berteriak seperti itu terlihat sangat imut. Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Ia melirik ke dalam ruang CCTV. Waktu tinggal 7 menit. Ia ingin menyaksikan apa yang terjadi sebentar lagi.

Seokjin menepuk bahu Hoseok dan mengisyaratkan 'ada-apa?'. Hoseok menggeleng pelan, "Masuk ke mobil dan pergi dari sini secepatnya. Aku akan menyusul nanti." Sahutnya serius. Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya dan berlari secepat kilat ke mobil mereka yang terparkir di seberang jalan.

Hoseok berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri Namjoon. Lalu menarik lengan pemuda berstatus leader itu keras.

"YA! JANGAN TARIK TANGANKU!"

"KAU TIDAK MEMATUHI YANG LEBIH TUA. DIAM DAN IKUTI SAJA!"

"AKU LEBIH TINGGI DARIMU!"

"TERSERAH. YANG PENTING KITA HARUS KELUAR DARI SINI DAN JANGAN MEMBANTAH!".

.

.

* * *

Mereka berlari dengan kecepatan tersendat-sendat. Karena Namjoon menolak untuk ikut Hoseok dan ingin menyaksikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Hoseok."

Hoseok tidak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih menarik lengan Namjoon sekuat tenaganya. Mereka baru saja melalui setengah jalan mematikan itu. Dan Hoseok sudah memperhitungkan waktu mereka kurang dari 1 menit.

"Hei, jelaskan. Ada apa?" Tanya Namjoon dengan nada sedikit lembut. Hoseok melirik Namjoon kesal, "Nanti saja."

"Tidak—"

"Ikut saja dan diam." Titah Hoseok akhirnya. Namja itu menggunakan nada perintah versi dirinya yang mampu membuat Namjoon bertekuk lutut. Mau bagaimanapun, Hoseok tetap lebih tua daripada Namjoon. Fakta yang menguntungkan, sebenarnya.

Mereka berlari dan terus berlari. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Hoseok merasa dia sedang dikejar mafia-mafia ganas seperti 2 tahun lalu. Tapi kali ini suasananya beda. Tidak ada mafia. Melainkan sosok Leader yang amat diseganinya.

.

.

* * *

"DEMI TUHAN PARK JIMIN! DISAAT SEPERTI INI KAU MASIH MEMIKIRKAN CHOCOMU YANG HILANG ITU?" Lengkingan menakutkan dari Yoongi menggema ke seluruh markas. Jimin sih, sudah kebal. Tapi, Jungkook,ia merasa ada jarum pentul yang masuk ke telinganya. Sakit.

"AKU BOSAN YOONGI-YA!" sahut Jimin dengan aksen Busan plus banmal yang sering ia gunakan. Yoongi menoyor kepala Jimin sambil berseru—

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU DAN HUBUNGI SEOKJIN ATAU TAEHYUNG! REKAN KITA DALAM BAHAYA, DASAR BODOH!"

—seperti _banshee._

.

.

* * *

"Harusnya sudah meledak. Ada yang tidak beres disini." Hoseok bergumam sambil terus menarik lengan Namjoon. Mereka sudah sampai di tangga darurat menuju lantai satu. Dan mereka berlari sudah 10 menit. Lebih bahkan.

"Apanya yang meledak, hm?" sahutan Namjoon terdengar mengejek. Oke. Ini menyebalkan.

"Diam kau."

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang namanya BOM disini. Molotov, atom, dan sebangsanya tidak ada disini. Kau sama saja seperti Seokjin, Hoseok hyung." Ujar Namjoon dengan menekan kata " **hyung** ".

Namjoon melepas tangannya dari cengkraman lelaki yang lebih tua, "Aku leader. Dan aku selalu memastikan kalau gedung ini aman."

.

.

Hoseok mendecih. Namjoon menyeringai. Kemudian ia mengaktifkan earphonenya dan menghubungi Jimin.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada bocah itu." Sahutan Hoseok terdengar mengancam. Namjoon mengendikkan badannya " _I know, you brats._ "

Namjoon dan Hoseok berjalan santai keluar gedung. Mereka juga menyempatkan diri menyapa petugas yang dipukul mundur oleh Namjoon sewaktu awal misi tadi.

"Aku punya feeling yang aneh," sahut Hoseok saat selesai berselfie dengan penjaga tadi. "Penjaga itu menatapku ketakutan,"

"Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Kau—"

 **DUAR**

 **BOOM**

.

.

.

CKITTT

"Astaga, anjing pudel sialan." Gerutu Taehyung sambil bernafas lega. Mengebut dengan kecepatan hampir 90 km/jam membuatnya tidak bisa melihat ke sekitarnya—apalagi jalan. Untung saja dia memiliki refleks yang cepat. Kalau tidak, ia dan si anjing pudel akan berakhir di rumah sakit.

Oh, tidak. Taehyung benci rumah sakit.

"Kenapa feelingku tidak enak?"

.

.

.

Seokjin bangkit dari tengkurapnya. Shit. Dadanya sakit sekali. Tangannya sepertinya keseleo. Ledakan itu membuat ia terlempar jauh. Bahkan mobil yang disandarinya tadi hancur lebur karena terjangan reruntuhan gedung.

"KIM NAMJOON! JUNG HOSEOK! ASTAGA APA YANG TERJADI!?" Seokjin terkejut mendapati gedung itu dalam keadaan setengah hancur. Ya Tuhan. Sekuat apa ledakan itu?

Seokjin benar. Di gedung itu memang ada bom.

.

.

.

* * *

Sosok berjaket hitam bergerak sedikit di dalam reruntuhan gedung. Kakinya tertimpa batu yang membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Rambut pirangnya sedikit kemerahan,tanda bahwa kepalanya berdarah. Wajahnya yang tampan tergores sesuatu yang tajam. _Fortunately, he can breathe and see anything._

"Hoseok-hyung?" Panggil sosok itu dengan nada lirih. Matanya yang biasa penuh dengan sorot tajam menengok ke sekeliling. Nafasnya terasa sesak.

 _ **Mencoba mencari Hoseok.**_

Setelah beberapa detik terlewati, sosok itu—Namjoon—merasakan tangan kanannya digenggam erat. Manik tajam Namjoon memanas. Paru-parunya menghirup udara dengan sesak.

Andai saja, ia menyelidiki lebih jauh gedung brengsek itu.

Andai saja, ia mengikuti kata-kata Seokjin.

Andai saja, ia tidak mengejek Hoseok dan malah menunggui stopwatch laknat itu,

… _saat ini,_

Ia pasti sedang memeluk Hoseok yang selalu tertidur dalam dekapan hangatnya.

.

.

.

Bukan dalam keadaan tangan Hoseok mengenggam erat tangannya dan menatap Namjoon tersenyum, seolah memberitahu, kalau ia tidak apa-apa.

 _Padahal lukanya jauh lebih parah dari Namjoon sendiri._

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung sampai. Ia sampai di gedung itu. Gedung nomor 301. Daerah Gangnam.

Pemandangan yang ditawarkan gedung ini sanggup membuat Taehyung meloncat dari motornya sendiri, sebelum motornya itu berhenti. Manik cokelatnya menemukan mobil yang dikendarai 3 hyungnya dalam keadaan hancur. Di seberangnya, 2 mayat dengan seragam security membuat Taehyung yakin, bahwa mereka penjaga gedung ini.

Tak jauh dari sana, ia menemukan Seokjin tengah meringis kesakitan sambil melihat luka lebamnya.

"HYUNG!"

Seokjin menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Taehyung disini. Ia disini.

.

Mereka selamat.

"Hyung, kau bisa jalan?" Seokjin mengangguk, "Hubungi Jimin. Suruh dia membawa petugas medis dan Tim pelacak. Aku kehilangan Namjoon dan-"

"Tenang hyung. Aku akan memberitahunya. Yang penting kalian tidak apa-apa."

Seokjin menggeleng. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Aku khawatir pada Namjoon dan Hoseok, Tae."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Maaf. Saya terlambat mengupdate :". Mungkin ini mengecewakan kalian, wahai para readers setia BSU :"3. Kalau diceritain, bakal lama**_

 _ **Sebentar lagi hari raya Galungan Kuningan (Gue hindu, Of course). Mungkin bakal lebih lama lagi updatenya. Gue sedang berusaha cari waktu, Mianhae, saranghae :***_

 _ **Oh ya. Gue ganti penname. Dari LEVINFINITEXO88 jadi Yeoljae**_ _ **ada yang nyadar ngga? Hihi :D**_

 _ **Btw, ada yang mau nonton EXO LUXion INA?, yg baik hati fotoin yeollo ama thehun yeth :D**_

 _ **SO, MIND TO REVIEW THIS FIC AGAIN? :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Bangtan Special Unit!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : BTS © Bighit Entertainment. This story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Crime.**_

 _ **Length : Chaptered**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main cast : All of bangtan's member.**_

 _ **And others cast**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pair : VKOOK, NAMSEOK, MINYOON**_

 _ **Warning : This is boys love! DLDR please, typo(s).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Jam tangan Jungkook menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Yoongi, Jimin, dan dirinya sedang menunggui Namjoon dan Hoseok yang masih diperiksa intensif. Sedangkan Seokjin berada di ruang rawat inap untuk pengobatan lebih lanjut ditemani Taehyung.

Waktu itu, Jungkook masih mengunyah stroberi pemberian Baekhyun—kakak sepupunya Jungkook—yang katanya menerima banyak paket stroberi dari kekasih tinggi idiotnya(re:Chanyeol). Jungkook bahkan hampir menelan bulat-bulat buah merah bulat manis itu gara-gara terkejut karena teriakan Jimin yang terdengar kaget dan juga khawatir.

Dan berakhirlah mereka disini, Gwangju City Hospital. Yoongi langsung memesan ruang VVIP untuk ketiga rekannya itu. Alasan kekhawatiran, katanya.

"Jika sampai Hoseok tidak bangun, aku akan menendang bokongnya" Desis Yoongi tajam sambil melihat ruang ICU yang hanya dibatasi oleh kaca tebal. Para dokter terlihat tengah mengatur denyut nadi, memeriksa apakah ada cedera lain di tubuh sang sniper andalan Bangtan Unit.

Di seberangnya Namjoon tengah diberi alat bantu pernafasan. Deru nafasnya terlihat tidak teratur, terlihat jelas dari dadanya yang naik turun dengan tempo yang tidak normal.

"Kau bisa menyakitinya. Ia tertimpa reruntuhan yang beratnya melebihi beratku." Sahut Jimin sambil merangkul pemuda pirang di sampingnya itu, "Doakan saja kan."

Yoongi mendengus kesal, "Jungkook-ah.."

Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk, mulai mendongak, "Hn, iya?"

"Temani Taehyung di ruangan Seokjin. Anak itu perlu sandaran."

Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kenapa bukan Jiminnie hyung saja?". Jimin tersenyum penuh kelembutan, "Karena dia terlihat membutuhkanmu. Aku hanya ingin bersama Yoongi disini.". Jungkook mengangguk polos dan langsung pergi.

.

.

.

* * *

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Seok-"

"Taetae tidak ada disini, Jungkook-ah. Ia baru saja pergi mencari udara segar." Sahutan tiba-tiba Seokjin membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga ingin melihatmu, hyung." Ujar Jungkook dengan aksen Busannya. "Ada yang masih sakit?" Seokjin menggeleng. "Kepalaku lecet dan sikuku berdarah. Aku ini kuat, jadi tidak ada yang cedera serius,"

"Syukurlah, aku jadi ngeri sendiri membayangkan kau terlempar, hyung."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Kau jadi mirip Taehyung setelah berkata begitu."

Jungkook menatap si ahli medis itu heran, "Mirip?"

"Ya, _the way you said it."_ Sahut Seokjin sambil melemaskan tubuhnya. "Susul Taehyung sana. Dia di kantin atau atap rumah sakit, kalau kau bertanya."

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya, "Kau terlihat seperti mengusirku."

"Memang, aku mau tidur." Jungkook melotot marah pada Seokjin. _Oh, lihat dia! Imut sekali, kan~_ , Seokjin membatin dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Angin sore berhembus perlahan. Tengkuk Taehyung ikut merinding. Entah karena ketakutan atau kedinginan. Tubuh tingginya hanya dilapisi kaos tipis putih dan jaket hitam yang menurutnya tebal. Mata besarnya menerawang seluruh bagian rumah sakit. Ya, dia berada di atap rumah sakit—yang amat sangat terawat. Di bagian utara yang jauh disana, hingar bingar lampu terlihat bertumpuk—tempat kejadian ledakan maut yang terjadi tepat pukul 3 tadi.

"Hyung?"

Taehyung melirik sedikit pintu yang berada di sebelahnya. Kepala imut Jungkook menyembul dari sana. Aura pembawa ketenangannya datang bersamaan dengan angin senja yang berhembus dingin.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa, kukira kau sedang bunuh diri." Sahut Jungkook asal sambil menghampiri Taehyung yang menatapnya sinis. "Kau kira aku sedepresi apa sampai bunuh diri, hah?"

Jungkook tidak menjawabnya. Ia lebih memilih menatap matahari yang perlahan-lahan mulai tenggelam. "Baru beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku tidak betah dengan unit ini,"

Alis tebal Taehyung naik keheranan, "Apa maksudmu, Jeon?"

"Tiba-tiba saja kalian terasa seperti keluarga bagiku. Seperti keluarga kedua bagiku."

"Huh?"

Senyum miring Jungkook terlihat sedikit, "Itu saja."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku betah disini karena kalian—" _dan juga karenamu bocah detektif sial._

Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook gemas, "Kau sedang sakit ya? Bicaramu jadi ngawur begitu."

 _Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang kupikirkan_ , "—Mungkin saja hyung. Kepalaku sedikit sakit."

Taehyung merangkul Jungkook dan mengajaknya pergi dari atap rumah sakit, "Aku akan minta day off pada Yoongi hyung."

.

.

.

* * *

"Mereka koma?" raut wajah Jimin berubah seketika. Yoongi tadi bertemu Dokter Kim dan menjelaskan kondisi sang leader dan sniper itu. Jungkook dan Taehyung yang baru saja sampai di sana ikut terkejut.

"Luka yang mereka alami cukup parah. Kepala Hoseok terbentur cukup keras. Tubuh Namjoon tertimpa beban yang berat. Kebetulan sekali kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak fit. Aku pikir, kita lebih baik _break_ dari kasus ini sampai Namjoon dan Hoseok baik-baik saja." Sahut Yoongi dengan nafas tercekat, "Kita akan menyerahkan tugas sementara ke unit pimpinan Bang Yoonguk."

"Maksudmu, unit pembasmi itu?" ujar Jimin dengan nada tidak percaya, "Kau tidak tahu betapa hancurnya kasus ini kalau mereka yang menanganinya!"

"Tidak ada jalan lain, bocah sial. Aku tidak suka kita bergerak sendiri tanpa ada Namjoon—"

Jungkook menyela tiba-tiba, "Ada aku, hyung. Kemampuanku dianggap sama dengan Hoseok hyung. Dan kau juga bisa menggantikan Namjoon hyung sementara sampai mereka berdua sembuh. Ciel akan menuntut balik kalau kita tidak becus menyelesaikan kasusnya."

Perkataan Jungkook membuat hati Yoongi tergerak. Bocah imut lucu ini ada benarnya juga.

"Ini terlalu cepat bagimu, Jungkook-ah."

"Aku dilatih untuk cepat dan sigap mengambil tindakan, hyung. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

.

.

Jimin maju selangkah—menghentikan pertengkaran itu. "Jungkook-ah, maksud Yoongi itu baik padamu. Dia hanya tidak ingin kau terluka seperti Namjoon dan Hoseok. Pikirkanlah baik-baik, kid."

Jimin menggandeng tangan Yoongi dan meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook terpaku di koridor rumah sakit.

"Aku juga menyarankan untuk berpikir matang, Jungkook. Jangan hanya melihat kemampuanmu, tapi lihat juga resiko nantinya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati sia-sia." Sahutan Taehyung terdengar asing. Jungkook bisa merasakan nada kemarahan yang ditahan oleh pemuda dengan label detektif itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jungkook masih labil, wajar dia seperti itu," Sahutan Jimin menenangkan hati Yoongi yang sedaritadi gelap gulita karena berdebat dengan Jungkook. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk tidak menyerahkan tugas penting itu, tapi kau tahu sendiri 'kan hyung?" Jimin mengajak Yoongi duduk di salah satu bangku taman rumah sakit. "Namjoon hyung akan marah kalau kita menyerahkan tugasnya."

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang tersenyum kepadanya. Rambut kecoklatannya—Iya. dia mengganti surai merahnya karena dikatai mirip _red velvet cake_ oleh Taehyung brengsek—berkibar terkena angin. Eyesmilenya yang sejuk membuat Yoongi ikut tersenyum. "Aku.. hanya mencoba bertanggung jawab. Kita diberikan tugas oleh pusat dan mau tak mau harus segera menyelesaikannya."

Entahlah, Jimin refleks atau sengaja—modus laknat —mengacak rambut pirang Yoongi gemas, "Ini masalah serius, kita harus bisa mengurusnya dengan baik."

.

.

.

* * *

Sungjae berlari cepat menuju ruangan Ciel. Map cokelat di tangannya tergenggam erat. Hatinya sedang kalang kabut. Pokoknya dia harus bertemu Ciel saat ini juga.

BRAK

"WHAT THE F-"

"INI!" Sungjae melempar berkas itu ke meja Ciel. Ciel megerutkan wajahnya,"Alois Trancy dan Elizabeth Midford meninggal. Mereka sama-sama terbukti dibunuh."

.

Hening.

Bising kereta api mainan yang dihidupkan Ciel—untuk periang suasana—menemani dalam kesepian.

"A-apa?"

"Baca itu. Finnian memberikannya padaku tadi pagi sekali." Sungjae membuka berkas itu dan menyuruh Ciel membacanya. Manik biru Ciel terangkat dan membaca kalimat laporan khas Finnian itu. "Percaya? Ini di luar dugaan" sahut Sungjae dengan nada menahan amarah.

"Lalu, bagaimana unit Namjoon? Kudengar mereka ke gedung tua di Gwangju. Tapi jam 3 tadi gedungnya meledak." Sahut Ciel dengan tenang, "Jungkook memberitahuku tadi.". Sungjae menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya, dan Namjoon sedang sekarat bersama temannya yang seorang sniper."

.

.

.

* * *

"Ada tanda-tanda kehidupan?" seorang bangsawan bermarga Michaelis tersenyum lebar saat Butler tersayangnya—William —menghadap padanya. William menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Tuan. Anak buahku sudah kusuruh untuk memeriksanya dengan teliti. Kami hanya menemukan jejak darah yang banyak—aku yakin pasti pemiliknya sedang sekarat atau meninggal".

Sebastian bertepuk tangan. Memberikan kesan bagus kalau William berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya. "Bagaimana dengan Ciel? Dia menerima laporannya?"

William mengangguk. "Mayat Elizabeth Midford dan Alois Trancy sudah dikirim langsung ke kantor Aberlain Si Idiot."

"Wah, kau membantu mereka ya?" Tanya Sebastian dengan nada (sok) polos yang ia miliki. William tersenyum walau sedikit. "Mereka kesulitan, aku jadi khawatir."

"Sungguh mulia hatimu, Will. Jangan sampai kau membawa perasaanmu dalam misi ini."

" _Yes, Your Majesty._ "

.

.

.

* * *

Gelap. Dingin. Mencekam. Sepi. Empat kata itu bisa menggambarkan suasan Markas Bangtan malam itu. Demi bokong Jimin yang terlihat indah, di markas sebesar ini, hanya ada empat orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya sendirian.

Jimin bermain game online. Yoongi sedang menonton TV di lantai bawah. Jungkook membaca LINE WEBTOON di dalam kamarnya. Taehyung—aku tidak mau menceritakannya.

Yoongi menatap malas layar LED TV 32" di depannya. Stasiun TV di sana menayangkan drama terbaru berjudul—Yoongi lupa. Intinya drama ini paling baru. Aktornya Song Joong Ki. Lumayan tampan, hm.

"Ini membosankan" Klik. Yoongi mengganti channel TV-nya sambil menggerutu.

"Shit down—" Klik.

"Ah! Excuse me~!—" Klik.

"Oh My God. You very dirty water, is. Oh my God, my faceu—" Klik.

"Yeah? You got no jams." Klik.

"Good afternoon. Good evening. Good Night—" Klik.

"Berita hari ini datang dari seorang anak kecil yang—"Klik. TV mati.

Yoongi melempar remote TV-nya ke single sofa di sebelahnya. Suasana markas sepi sekali. Biasanya Namjoon atau Hoseok (Kalau moodnya sedang bagus) akan meramaikan markas ini seperti pasar hewan—sampai Seokjin sendiri yang menghentikan mereka.

Duh, kangen sama mereka yang lagi koma. Seokjin pasti sedang main mata dengan suster-suster rumah sakit—FYI, suster di Gwangju itu cantik-cantik (Hoseok yang memberitahu, please.)

.

"Astaga, Hyung kau mengagetkanku!" Teriakan nyaring dengan _deep voice_ membuat Yoongi menoleh ke arah tangga yang menuju lantai dua.

" _What the hell_. Aku dari tadi diam disini, Bocah sial."

"Kau memperhatikan TV yang mati. Seolah akan ada alien yang keluar dari sana. _It's truly scary_."

"Diam dan lakukan apa yang kau mau, Taehyung." Taehyung langsung menyambar cola yang sama sekali belum tersentuh di depan Yoongi. Yoongi memperhatikan gerakannya sambil mendecih, "Cola malam hari tidak baik untukmu."

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena cola ini." Taehyung meneguk colanya sekali lagi. "Ah tenggorokanku kembali."

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Hei." Taehyung meliriknya lewat ekor mata. "Apa menurutmu aku harus menyerahkan kasus ini pada Yongguk hyung?"

Taehyung meremukkan kaleng colanya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah, seperti pemain basket professional.

"Tergantung. Saat seperti ini aku setuju-setuju saja. Dampaknya tidak akan besar padaku kan?" Yoongin ingin sekali menjitak kepala Taehyung sekarang. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin berdiri di sofa dan menjitaknya kan? Sungguh bukan style-nya. Taehyung itu tinggi menjulang. Seperti Namjoon dan Seokjin dan Jungkook. Hm.

"Kau tahu kan, Jimin—"

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia menolak usulan itu mentah-mentah." Taehyung menghela nafas berat, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Jujur aku tidak suka bergerak tanpa Namjoon."

"Panggil dia hyung, bocah."

"Hanya beda satu tahun apa salahnya?"

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Taetae-ya."

"Biar."

Taehyung melirik pintu kamar Jungkook yang berada di samping kamar Hoseok. Sejak mereka kembali dari rumah sakit, Jungkook mengurung dirinya dan belum keluar sampai sekarang.

Apa ia tidak lapar? Taehyung membatin dalam hati. Kalau Jimin yang berperilaku seperti itu, dia tidak apa-apa. Toh Jimin tidak pernah menutup pintunya jika belum jam tidur atau dia sedang mandi.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Jungkook. Hyung tidak apa sendirian disini?" Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku ingin ke kamar Jimin. Dia berjanji menyelesaikan flappy bird malam ini."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu berlari menuju kamar Jungkook.

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan. Lorong depan kamarnya terdengar sepi. Ya, ini sudah jam malam. Pria itu berharap teman satu unitnya datang lagi, tapi ternyata tidak.

Seokjin meraih ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi galeri. Dengan ditemani suara TV yang menyiarkan berita malam, ia memperhatikan foto Namjoon yang merangkul dengan Hoseok berlatar belakang menara Namsan. Di depan mereka, Jimin—waktu itu baru menjadi anggota unit mereka —berpose imut dengan eyesmilenya yang lucu.

Seokjin masih ingat, saat itu mereka merayakan hari jadi unit mereka yang ke-2 dan sekaligus merayakan selesainya kasus Menteri Luar Negeri Korea Selatan yang tersandung kasus narkoba.

Melihat Hoseok dan Namjoon yang tersenyum bahagia di foto itu, Seokjin menatap kosong tembok putih di sebelah kanannya.

Tepat 2 ruangan dari kamar Seokjin sendiri, ruang ICU khusus untuk Namjoon dan Hoseok berada.

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook senada dengan suara bass drum. Terdengar suara 'bruk' yang keras dan membuat Taehyung terkikik pelan.

CKLEK

"Apa? Aduh—" Laki-laki bergigi kelinci melongokkan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan mau-apa-kau-aku-sedang-serius-tadi.

"Heol, kukira kau tidur."

"Memang."

"Tidak baik berbohong di depan seniormu." Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Oke-oke aku mengalah. Aku membaca komik."

"Komik apa? Boleh aku masuk?" Jungkook melebarkan pintunya dan membiarkan Taehyung masuk ke kamar Jungkook.

Sederhana tapi nyaman. Itu kesan yang Taehyung tangkap dari kamar Jungkook. Dinding biru langit yang terlihat sejuk membuat rasa kantuk Taehyung tiba-tiba menyerang. Rak pendek yang berisi koleksi komik (mungkin), satu set meja kursi yang bergabung dengan meja yang berisi computer, lemari baju yang terlihat besar, semuanya tertata rapi. Keseluruhan ruangan ini beraroma vanilla. Manis sekali.

"Komik ini." Sahutan Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. "Winter Woods?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "LINE WEBTOON, kau tahu kan?" Taehyung bersidekap di dada, "Hoseok hyung pernah bercerita kalau cerita itu menyeramkan."

Jungkook menggeleng, kemudian duduk di ranjang queen size-nya. "Awalnya iya. Tapi selanjutnya tidak kok. Winter terlihat lucu disini." Mata besar Jungkook menyusuri setiap kalimat dalam balon teks disana, "Ceritanya menyentuh. Jadi aku tertarik untuk membaca."

Taehyung berdeham, "Tidak tertarik membaca Eggnoid itu?"

"Tokoh lelakinya terlalu imut. Aku tidak suka."

"Lalu Orange Marmalade? Cheese in the Trap? Untouchable?"

"Semua sudah jadi drama. Aku lebih suka versi drama."

"Untouchable belum jadi drama." Taehyung sweatdrop.

"Oh begitu."

Jungkook melirik penampilan Taehyung saat ini. Kaos oblong hitam dan celana tidur panjang bergambar pokemon. _Aku tidak menyangka bocah label detektif ini ternyata suka memakai celana pokemon._ Batin Jungkook geli.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya?" Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba. Nafas Jungkook tercekat.

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin berguna di unit ini, kan?"

"Aku tidak ingin membantah Yoongi-hyung." Helaan nafas Jungkook terdengar pasrah.

"Ia kebingungan, kau tahu." Jawab Taehyung sinis. "Kau bisa membujuknya kalau kau mau." Jungkook mengangguk.

"Aku pikir, Jimin hyung tidak suka unit milik Bang Yongguk."

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Dia punya alasan, Jeon. Sudah jadi rahasia pribadinya. Dan kalau kau ingin tahu, cari sendiri."

Taehyung berjalan pelan mendekati Jungkook. Nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah putih mulus Jungkook. Orang awam akan menarik kesimpulan—mereka akan berciuman.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Jujur, aku dan Yoongi-hyung tidak suka bekerja tanpa Namjoon. Tapi, di saat seperti ini kau bisa memanfaatkan waktu untuk menunjukkan bakatmu. Jadi, aku _fine_ saja. Tinggal Yoongi hyung." Sahutnya sambil menyentuh pipi imut Jungkook lembut.

Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung, "Hentikan itu."

"Uhm, maaf." Jawab Taehyung sekedarnya. Lama mereka berdiam diri saling menatap, sampai akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar Jungkook secepatnya.

"Selamat malam, Jungkook-ah."

"Uh. Iya."

CKLEK

BLAM

BRUK

Smartphone berlogo apel tergigit itu terlempar ke atas ranjang. Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Astaga, aku kenapa? Jantungku kenapa?" gumam Jungkook sambil memegang dadanya sendiri. Merasakan debaran jantung yang sedikit tidak normal.

"Mungkin aku sedang lelah,"

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari pagi kembali ke langit. Jimin pergi menuju dapur dengan kesadaran yang belum sempurna. Semalaman ia bertempur dengan burung sialan yang meloncat jika disentuh dan mendapat jitakan manis dari Min Yoongi karena mengingkari janjinya.

Bagaimana dia bisa menang kalau burung berparuh besar itu terus menabrak pipa?

"Hyung."

Jimin melirik lewat ekor matanya. Mendapati sosok Jungkook yang memegang sebotol air mineral. "Kau terlihat pucat."

"Iya. Aku bertarung dengan flappy bird kemarin." Gerutu Jimin sambil menarik gelas dari rak piring terdekat. Jungkook menarik gerak-geriknya dengan seksama. "Hyung, apa kau—"

"Hm?"

"Dapat berbicara tentang kejadian di rumah sakit kemarin?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada penasarannya.

Ingatan Jimin melayang kembali. Ia ingat sesuatu.

.

.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

" _Kau makhulk pendek sialan! Kukira kau menyelesaikannya!" Teriakan Yoongi terdengar nyaring. Untung saja kamar Jimin kedap suara. Kalau tidak, Taehyung akan masuk ke kamarnya tiba-tiba dan menariknya keluar serta mengusirnya dari kamarnya sendiri._

" _Kau tidak tahu susahnya menamatkan ini hyung. Bagaimana aku bisa mengakhirinya kalau hanya diberi waktu dua hari!?"_

" _Berhenti mengeluh dan selesaikan itu juga!"_

" _Tidak! Daripada begini, lebih baik uninstall saja game sialan ini!"_

 _PLAK_

 _Tangan mulus Yoongi menampar dahi tampan Jimin. Anyway, Jimin sedang menggunakan jepit. Ia merasa poninya menghalangi penglihatannya dalam memainkan game laknat itu._

" _AKU MENYUKAI GAME INI DASAR BODOH!"_

" _KALAU SUKA TAMATKAN SENDIRI!"_

" _TIDAK. AKU MALAS!"_

" _KALAU MALAS UNINSTALL SAJA!"_

 _PLAK_

 _Tamparan kedua mendarat lagi di dahi Jimin. "oke-oke. Berhenti memukulku atau akan kubuang game ini." Saran Jimin terdengar perintah mutlak bagi Yoongi. Terbukti Yoongi langsung terdiam dan duduk di tepi ranjang Yoongi sambil memeluk boneka Kumamon imutnya._

 _._

" _Jimin." Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya—merespon panggilan Yoongi._

" _kalau dipanggil, ngeliat ke orangnya dong."_

" _Ah, iya-iya. Ada apa?" Jimin menghentikan game itu dan menatap Yoongi lekat._

" _Bagaimana menurutmu, aku harus menyerahkan kasus itu atau—"_

" _Sudah kubilang tidak usah." Ujar Jimin dingin. "Kau tidak tahu konsekuensi yang akan kita ambil. Seluruh rencana yang sudah disusun rapi oleh Namjoon hyung akan terbuang sia-sia."_

" _tapi aku tidak bisa—"_

" _Kau bisa. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu, hyung."_

" _Benar?" Jimin mengangguk. Yoongi mengulurkan jari kelingking kanannya. "Janji dulu."_

 _Jimin menautkan kelingking mereka dan tersenyum lembut. "Janji."_

.

.

.

* * *

Lamunan Jimin buyar. Mata sipitnya menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat.

"Tidak ada Jungkook." Helaan nafas tanda kelegaan terdengar dari mulut Jungkook. "Benar? Syukurlah."

Jimin menatapnya heran. "Memangnya kenapa?". Jungkook tersenyum lucu sambil menepuk pundak Jimin. "Aku hanya ingin menyakinkan Yoongi-hyung untuk tidak menyerahkan kasus itu unit pembasmi milik Yoonguk hyung."

Sekelebat ingatan tentang masa lalu yang Jimin kubur diam-diam kembali berenang ke permukaan setelah mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

"Aku berharap padamu, Jungkook-ah."

.

.

.

TBC

 _ **Bagaimana? Sengaja dibikin gak ada konflik karena otak saya tiba-tiba blank. Mulai chapter depan baru serius. Dan oh ya. Siapa yang nonton EXO LUXion kemarin? Temenku ada yang nonton (dia dapet blue seat) dan dia berbaik hati merekam Sehun yang basah-basahan dengan sangat jelas. Omaygad. Jiwaku seketika melayang~. Btw, saya mulai free dari tugas sekolah plus mulai menjalani UTS.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter and would you like to leave review again? :)**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bangtan Special Unit!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : BTS © Bighit Entertainment. This story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Crime.**_

 _ **Length : Chaptered**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main cast : All of bangtan's member.**_

 _ **And others cast**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pair : VKOOK, NAMSEOK, MINYOON**_

 _ **Warning : This is boys love! DLDR please, typo(s).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pernyataan Jimin membuat Jungkook terheran-heran. "Hyung, kalau kau punya masalah, bisa bercerita denganku. Aku penjaga rahasia yang baik kok.". Jimin menggeleng, ia menolak tawaran Jungkook yang terdengar menggelikan itu.

"Tidak. Kau pergi saja. Pagi ini, aku ingin bermain game dan kau ajak Taehyung membeli pancake diluar. Aku ingin makan itu hari ini." Jungkook mengangguk tanpa curiga. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Jimin dan pergi menuju garasi—tempat terakhir dia melihat Taehyung.

.

.

.

* * *

Putih.

Kosong.

Tapi hembusan anginnya sangat kuat.

Namjoon melirik tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja putih dan celana bahan yang juga berwarna senada menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku.. dimana?"

Terang, tapi tak ada matahari. Namjoon melambai-lambaikan tangannya, mencoba memastikan dia tidak ada di dalam ruangan. Angin. Itu yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku sudah mati?"

"Belum. Kita belum mati." Gema suara Hoseok membuat Namjoon terlonjak kaget. Ia melirik kesana-kemari untuk mencari sahabat baiknya itu.

"Hoseok! Kau dimana?"

"Dibelakangmu." Dengan refleks cepat, Namjoon membalikkan badannya. Mendapati Hoseok masih lengkap dengan jas resmi—pakaian terakhir yang dilihat Namjoon sebelum pingsan. Jas resmi itu rusak ringan, syukurlah tubuh Hoseok terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa Hoseok tidak berpakaian sepertinya?

"Kau belum mati, dan aku _masih_ hampir mati." Sahut Hoseok seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran Namjoon saat itu. "Kau melewati masa kritismu, Namjoon-ah. Kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu sekarang."

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Aku harus kembali bersamamu."

Hoseok tersenyum tipis. Batin Namjoon gelisah seketika. "Aku belum bisa, Namjoon."

Namjoon meraih tangan Hoseok perlahan, "Kau harus kembali bersamaku. Jangan pergi."

Hoseok memeluk tubuh Namjoon erat. Seolah itu adalah pelukan terakhir yang bisa diberinya. "Takdir bisa saja merubahku. Ini tergantung Tuhan dan alat-alat dokter yang membantuku hidup."

"Pejamkan matamu, dan kau akan kembali kedunia." Namjoon menggeleng kuat. Ia hanya ingin pergi, jika itu bersama Hoseok.

"Namjoon! Pejamkan matamu. Aku berjanji akan hidup. Tapi bukan sekarang.".

Namjoon ingin menangis. Tentu saja. Dia tidak mau meinggalkan Hoseok sendirian.

"Jangan menangis. Ya Tuhan! Kau terlihat jelek," Hoseok mencubit pipi Namjoon gemas. Hoseok menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Namjoon lembut.

"Jangan menangis ya? Aku akan membunuhmu nanti. Pejamkan segera atau aku akan tetap koma." Namjoon memejamkan matanya secepat mungkin. Hoseok dibuat tersenyum olehnya. Perlahan, Hoseok menggenggam tangan Namjoon lembut. "Berjuanglah untukku, Kim Namjoon."

.

Kemudian gelap. Tidak ada putih, tidak ada angin. Dan tidak ada Hoseok.

Yang Namjoon lihat pertama kali adalah langit-langit ruangan sebuah rumah sakit.

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin berlari ke ruang tengah. Ia mendapati Yoongi tengah duduk dengan santai sambil mengunyah keripik dan menonton film kartun yang bertokoh ulat kuning dan merah.

"Hyung!"

Yoongi yang merasa dipanggil, menoleh ke arah Jimin. Dilihatnya Jimin tengah menunjukkan layar smartphonenya. Panggilan telepon dengan pihak rumah sakit Gwangju masih tersambung. Yoongi bersiap melempar bungkusan keripiknya, sebelum—

.

"Namjoon hyung sudah sadar."

.

—bocah tengil itu menjawab doa-doanya setiap malam.

"Secepat itu?" Jimin mengangguk. "Kukira kau akan senang, hyung."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan itu maksudku. Kukira dia akan tertidur lama."

"Bersyukurlah dia bangun lebih cepat. Jika tidak, siapa tahu kau akan menyerahkan tugas pada unit Yongguk kan." Sahutan dari Jimin terdengar dingin. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamarnya—dengan smartphone yang tertempel di telinga. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang menatapnya sendu dari belakang.

.

.

.

* * *

"Serius Jimin minta dibelikan pancake?" Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. Taehyung mendengus kesal. "Ck, ada-ada saja."

Ya, kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan santai menuju kedai penjual pancake yang tidak jauh letaknya. Jungkook sih mau-mau saja diminta untuk membeli pancake, tapi dengan catatan dia harus pergi bersama Taehyung. Ehem.

"Kau tahu apa rasa pancake yang Jimin suka?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya membuka pembicaraan. "Apa?"

"Blueberry!" seru Taehyung sambil mengudarakan tangannya ke atas. "Coba tebak apa alasannya?" Jungkook menggeleng. Padahal di kepalanya ia sedang sibuk menerka-nerka.

"Min Yoongi. Karena blueberry bentuknya imut dan warnanya terlihat keren dan manis, seperti Yoongi," Jungkook menatapnya aneh, "Jimin yang bilang bukan aku." Sergah Taehyung saat mengetahui arti tatapan Jungkook padanya.

"Jimin pernah bilang, kalau Blueberry punya tahapan rasa. Asin, manis, menegangkan."

"Terdengar kalau Jimin sedang kasmaran." Taehyung tertawa mendengar penuturan Jungkook. "Kadang-kadang Jimin selalu begitu. Apapun yang dia suka, pasti berkaitan dengan Yoongi—"

Jungkook tersenyum diam-diam. Cara Taehyung menuturkan sesuatu tentang Jimin tadi terdengar seperti anak kecil. Rasa seperti cemburu yang ia dapat dari pernyataan Taehyung tentang pancake kesukaan Jimin hilang seketika.

"Kalau kau suka pancake juga?" pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tercekat. Kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Apa yang kau suka untuk _dessert_?".

" _Ice cream cake?_ " Taehyung melongo dengan jawaban Jungkook. "Mirip judul lagu girlband yang namanya Red Velvet itu." Jungkook mengangguk penuh semangat. Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Jungkook gemas. "Mengangguk jangan semangat begitu. Kau jadi terlihat imut tahu."

Semburat tipis berwarna merah menghampiri pipi mulus Jungkook. Beruntung Jungkook masih menggenakan hoodie jaketnya. Jadi sedikit tertutupi.

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon melirik tempat tidur di sampingnya. Pemuda manis itu masih bernafas teratur—walau dengan bantuan masker oksigen. Perban di sekujur tubuhnya membuat Namjoon bergidik ngeri. Dia melirik monitor pengatur denyut jantung yang berbunyi cukup tidak teratur.

"Jantungnya yang membuat dia koma. Waktu dibawa kesini, dada kirinya mengalami lebam dan luka paling parah. Oh, jangan lupakan kepalanya yang terus berdarah." Celetuk dokter dengan name tag Kim Jisoo. Namjoon menoleh, "Dia akan sadar kan?"

Jisoo tersenyum tipis—Namjoon sempat berpikir senyumannya mirip Hoseok di mimpinya—lalu menaruh tangannya di sebelah ranjang Namjoon.

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, Namjoon-ssi. Kami hanya membantu mencegah. Dan jika Tuhan berkehendak lain—"

"Hoseok akan sadar. Dia berjanji padaku." Potong Namjoon sambil menggeram kesal. Jisoo bersumpah dia melihat kilatan amarah di mata Namjoon. "Hei, tenanglah. Kau ini baru sadar dari koma." Pemuda yang bermata sipit itu mencoba bersikap tenang. Pasien di depannya baru saja sadar. Setidaknya, ia harus membiarkannya bernafas tenang.

"Jangan marah padaku. Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik. Okay? Sekarang biarkan aku dan suster Kang memeriksa kondisimu." Namjoon mengangguk kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

.

* * *

"Pancake blueberry satu, Burger keju satu, dan.. Jungkook kau mau apa?" Jungkook melirik sekilas. "Americano terdengar lezat. Aku pesan itu satu."

Taehyung menyela dengan cepat, "Tidak. Dua saja. Aku juga ingin satu.". Jungkook melirik pemuda di sampingnya dengan senyum tipisnya. Penampilan Taehyung yang hanya memakai sweater dan celana pendek membuat Jungkook _sedikit_ tertarik.

"Aku tahu kok aku tampan, hehe." Senyuman aneh itu merusak segalanya. Jungkook mendengus kesal. "Bahkan aktor Kim Min Jae lebih tampan darimu."

Taehyung mengerutkan bibirnya, "Kau menyukai bocah sok tampan itu?" ujar Taehyung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook. "Kau bodoh kalau memilihnya."

"Dan aku sudah gila kalau aku memilihmu. Menyingkir dariku!" Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak sampai kau katakan kau memilihku."

Alis Jungkook berjengit kesal. "Memangnya aku siapamu sampai punya hak untuk memilihmu daripada Min Jae itu?"

.

Hening.

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya. Manik cokelatnya melirik ahjussi yang datang membawa pesanan mereka. _Wah, kedai ini cepat sekali._ Batin Taehyung mencoba mengalihkan perhatian-uhuk-hatinya-ehem.

Jungkook menepuk pelan bahu pemuda di sampingnya, "Kau kenapa?"

Taehyung memilih tidak menjawab dan segera membayar pesanan mereka dan pergi. Jungkook mengikuti langkahnya dengan langkah tergesa. Karena demi apa, Taehyung yang seperti ini terlihat menyeramkan.

Jungkook bertekad akan bertanya saja saat di markas nanti.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ciel. Jangan mengacuhkanku." Pemuda bermanik biru berlian itu melihat pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap di depannya."Lantas apa? Aku tidak punya waktu."

Pemuda tinggi itu menggebrak meja Ciel kasar.

"WHAT-"

"Dengarkan aku sekarang. Kau harus ikut pesta itu. Mengerti?" Ciel menggeleng.

"Hell. Kasus milikku ini belum selesai. Apa yang bisa Ratu—"

"Biarkan saja Ratu itu berkata apa! Yang penting, ini demi menjaga kehormatan keluarga Phantomhive. Aku yakin ayahmu akan kecewa kalau kau meno-"

Kini giliran Ciel yang berdiri di kursi berlapis beludrunya dan mencekik pemuda itu.

"Sekali lagi kau sebut ayahku. Kupatahkan tubuhmu dan akan kuberikan pada anjingku. Mengerti, tuan Aberlain?"

Ciel melepas cengkeramannya dan melirik Sungjae yang sedari tadi diam di sampingnya—terkesan seperti butler pribadi, eh?

"Bawa detektif sialan ini keluar ruanganku dan jangan biarkan dia masuk ke lingkungan Phantomhive lagi."

Sungjae mengangguk dan menyeret Aberlain keluar ruangan.

Ciel melirik undangan yang dibawa Aberlain ke ruangannya. Undangan _prom night_ atas keberhasilan salah satu rekan perusahaannya—Viscount Druitt. Dan sesuai petunjuk yang Aberlain katakan (Ciel tidak benar-benar menghiraukannya,kok),Sebastian akan datang ke pesta itu juga.

Ciel gugup, tentu saja. Ia takut kalau nanti dia atau teman-temannya akan dijadikan sandera di mansion mewah Viscount itu. Dan akhirnya akan terjadi pembunuhan berantai.

"Sial. Ini semakin sulit."

.

.

.

* * *

"Namjoon?" seseorang memanggilnya dari balik pintu. Syukurlah Namjoon sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Namjoon sebenarnya tidak mau dipindahkan, itu sama saja dengan meninggalkan Hoseok sendirian. Tapi, dengan bujukan maut dari dokter ber-name tag Kim Jisoo itu, Namjoon luluh.

"Masuk! Oh, Seokjin hyung! Kau sudah boleh pulang?" Seokjin mengangguk lalu duduk di sebelah ranjang Namjoon. "Lukaku paling ringan. Punggungku hanya lebam dan tangan dan kepalaku terluka. Hanya luka luar, jadi tidak apa. Kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, perban di perutku sangat jelek. Menutupi ABS-ku yang bagus. Dan aku baru sadar dari koma. 5 jam yang lalu. Kondisiku sudah baik. Jadi sekitar 2 hari lagi, aku bisa pulang." Sahut Namjoon sambil menunjukkan perut kebanggaannya yang tertutup perban putih.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak jadi mati." Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Hoseok belum sadar ya?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Dia terlalu sering _drop_. Kemungkinan sadarnya jadi kecil." Seokjin merasa hatinya ditusuk berulang kali. Sakit.

"Keajaiban Tuhan pasti ada, jangan putus asa begitu. Kau jadi terlihat makin jelek, tahu." Sahut Seokjin sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. "Misi kita jadi sedikit terhambat. Ya?" Namjoon terlihat berpikir keras.

"Pokoknya kita harus tetap berjalan. Ada atau tidaknya Hoseok tidak apa. Jika kita tetap menunggunya, itu hanya memperlambat." Sahutan Namjoon terdengar dingin. Seokjin membelalakkan matanya. "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, aku serius. Aku masih bisa menggunakan Jungkook sebagai pengganti Hoseok untuk sementara." Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa ini terlalu cepat baginya? Dia belum berumur 21, kau tahu."

"Ya, ak-"

.

BRAK

.

"Hyung!/Namjoon-ah!" teriakan dari pintu ruangan Namjoon membuat kepala Seokjin mendadak pusing. "Oh, Jimin. Suga-hyung. Kalian cepat sekali kesini."

Yoongi mendekati ranjang Namjoon dengan kepalan tangan. "Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku Suga!" teriak Yoongi sambil memukul bahu Namjoon keras. Jimin buru-buru menyelamatkan bahu Namjoon yang malang itu.

"Hyung! Berhenti! Kau mau membuat Namjoon-hyung koma lagi?" teriak Jimin sambil menarik tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya erat. Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Kalian rusuh sekali."

"Jujur, kalian lebih rusuh dari Taehyung yang mendapat cake cokelatnya." Timpal Namjoon sambil tersenyum geli. Mata sipitnya melirik tangan Jimin dan Yoongi yang terjalin erat. "Dan lagi, sejak kapan kalian dekat? Bukannya Yoongi hyung anti dengan yang namanya Park Jimin?"

Yoongi melepaskan genggaman tangan Jimin dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Semua orang bisa berubah tahu." Jimin melirik pemuda bermarga Min di sebelahnya. Berubah katanya? Dari saat Jimin masuk ke unit ini, dia tidak pernah menemukan kehangatan dan kelembutan sikap dari seorang Min Yoongi. Walaupun Taehyung pernah menceritakan perilaku Yoongi padanya yang terkesan lembut, Jimin tetap tidak percaya.

"Jungkook dan Taehyung, kalian tidak ajak mereka?" sahutan Seokjin membuyarkan gerutuan tidak bermutu milik Jimin. "Saat kami pergi, mereka sedang keluar membeli pancake."

"Untuk siapa?" kali ini Yoongi yang bertanya. Jimin tersenyum lebar,"Untukku."

"Kau tidak membelikan untukku?"

"Pancake blueberry, hyung. Bisa dibagi bersama kan?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku lebih suka cokelat, Park-babo-Jimin."

Jimin mengendikkan bahunya. Mencoba menghiraukan amarah Yoongi.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sialan, si brengsek Jimin sedang bersenang-senang." Seru Taehyung saat mendapati sticky note hijau milik Jimin menempel di kulkas. Jungkook melirik sticky note yang dipegang Taehyung. "Memangnya dia kemana?"

"Ke Rumah Sakit. Aku rasa Namjoon-hyung sudah sadar." Jungkook melebarkan mata kelincinya. Kemudian ia merebut note itu dari Taehyung, "Yang benar!?".

* * *

.

 _To : Tae-tae & Jungkook-ah_

 _Aku pergi ke rumah sakit Gwangju bersama Yoongi-hyung. Kalian bisa taruh pancake blueberrynya di kulkas. Aku akan memakannya nanti. Jangan dihabiskan, oke? Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku :)_

 _P.s. Jangan bersenang-senang berdua dengan 'berlebihan' oke? Aku tidak ingin seluruh ruangan berbau sperma._

.

* * *

Pipi Jungkook memerah. Ia melirik Taehyung yang meneguk air dengan santainya.

"Aku tidak akan menodaimu, Jeon. Maksud Jimin memang seperti itu, bukan berarti aku akan melakukan seks denganmu."

"Aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk melakukan hal itu denganmu." Sinis Jungkook sambil menaruh sticky note itu kembali ke tempatnya. "Oh ya? Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

* * *

Sebastian menenggak anggur merahnya pelan-pelan. Pagi-pagi sekali, ia diberitahu William—sang butler setianya—untuk mengikuti _prom night_ salah satu saingan berkedok sahabat baiknya, Viscount Druitt. Si aneh yang sok puitis.

Ia melirik smartphone di tangannya yang menampilkan siapa saja yang diundang ke acara itu. Manik ruby kebanggaannya berhenti bergerak kala ia melihat sederet nama yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _Ciel Phantomhive—Pemimpin Phantomhive Corporation._

"Si kecil itu datang juga? Menarik."

Sebastian menyeringai saat mendapati foto Ciel Phantomhive terpampang di layar smartphonenya. Wajah bocah kecil itu memang datar, tapi Sebastian berani bersumpah, ia melihat sudut bibir Ciel yang tertarik sedikit.

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang. Tunggu aku, Phantomhive tersayang."

.

.

.

* * *

Aberlain datang ke ruangan Finnian setelah diusir oleh Sungjae. Syukur saja, Sungjae berbaik hati untuk tidak mengusirnya keluar dari Mansion mewah Phantomhive _yang besarnya lebih mirip akademi_ itu. Pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu mengetahui kalau Aberlain juga memiliki pengaruh besar dalam penyelidikan ini.

.

BRAK

.

"ASTAGA!" Seru Finnian yang kaget mendapati pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan kasar. "Brengsek kau Aberlain."

Pemuda berstatus detektif khusus yang disewa oleh Ciel — _in case_ , detektif dari unit Namjoon itu kewalahan mengusut teka-teki dari kasus penculikan yang melibatkan klien Ciel dan si _Bastard Sebastian_ —langsung masuk dan duduk di sofa berlapis beludru yang lembut.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Finnian sambil melempar sebuah map berwarna hitam. "Kemarin Jimin mengirim lewat email. Itu daftar kriminalitas yang dilakukan seseorang bernama Ronald Knox."

Aberlain mengerutkan dahinya. "Jimin?"

"Park Jimin si otak computer dari Bangtan Unit. Laki-laki berwajah bayi tapi memiliki _chocolate bar_ di perutnya." Finnian mendeskripsikan siapa itu Jimin kepada Aberlain dengan wajah berbinar. "Kau terlihat _bitchy._ " Gumam Aberlain yang dihadiahi pelototan dari kilau zamrud milik Finnian.

"Andai Meyrin disini, dia pasti akan terobsesi dengan Jimin itu." Ujar Finnian dengan nada kesal yang tertahan. "Demi Tuhan. Ini sudah hampir 3 hari dia pergi, tidak ada komunikasi langsung darinya."

"Merindukannya?"

"Sangat. _She's my truly friend. Not like you, bastard._ " Aberlain mendecih sambil memperhatikan ketikan kertas yang ada di map.

"Ronald Knox. Tinggal di Austria tapi pindah ke London karena urusan bisnis—bisnis restoran?" Tanya Aberlain dengan wajah _what-the-fuck._

Finnian mengangguk, "Bisnisnya yang di Austria dijalankan oleh orang tuanya. Restoran khas Inggris. Kalau kau ajak Ciel kesana, mungkin ia akan memaafkanmu."

"Tidak sudi."

Aberlain kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya. "Sejak dia pindah ke London, dia mengalami perubahan perilaku—bisa kau jelaskan apa itu _Psychopathic temperament_?"

Finnian mendengus. _Hei, itu pengetahuan umum!_. "Sesuai dengan katanya. Kau bisa simpulkan itu apa, bodoh. Itu adalah sejenis keadaan yang mengakibatkan seseorang untuk cenderung melakukan _violent_ yang dilakukan psikopat pada umumnya. Menurutku begitu."

"Bilang saja kau tidak tahu, Finnian."

"Aku tahu!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah, ini membosankan." Gerutu Taehyung sambil melempar tubuhnya ke sofa depan TV. "Jungkook! Bawa kripik kentang dan sebotol cola dari dalam kulkas! Kemarin aku lihat Yoongi hyung mengambil cola dari sana."

Taehyung mengambil remote TV di depannya dan mulai menyalakan TV. Jari-jarinya sibuk menekan tombol-tombol remote itu. Acara TV hari ini benar-benar membosankan.

Jungkook datang 10 menit kemudian dengan menenteng sebungkus keripik kentang dan botol besar cola di kedua tangannya. Ia melempar keripik itu ke wajah Taehyung—Jungkook benar-benar kesal dengan perintahnya barusan.

" _Shit._ Wajah tampanku yang malang." Gerutu Taehyung sambil melirik bocah bermarga Jeon yang duduk tepat disampingnya. "Kau benar-benar membenci wajahku. Apa wajahku seburuk itu?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya kesal. Perintahmu benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalau soal wajah, urusan tampan atau tidak, itu hanya Tuhan yang tahu kan?" sahut Jungkook polos sambil menekan tombol remote TV—berniat mengganti saluran.

"Lalu kenapa kau menurutinya. Tidak kusangka bocah berpenampilan berandalan sepertimu penurut juga." Ujar Taehyung sambil meniup telinga Jungkook.

' _Sialan.'_ gumam Jungkook dalam hatinya. Taehyung menyeringai sebentar, lalu membuka keripik kentangnya. "Aku suka sifat penurutmu,hehehe."

Pipi Jungkook menghangat lagi. Kelakuan Taehyung benar-benar sulit diprediksi.

"Diam kau. Aku penurut karena kau seniorku."

"Benar?"

"Iya. Memangnya kau berharap lebih?" gerutu Jungkook sambil menaruh remote TV nya kasar. Di layar TV terpampang sebuah acara musik.

Taehyung terdiam. Jungkook mendengus sebal di sebelahnya. Sialan. Suara penyanyi itu sangat melengking.

.

"Bagaimana jika aku berkata iya?" gumam Taehyung mengejutkan Jungkook. "Huh, apa?"

Taehyung menggeleng tampan. "Ah, tidak. Lupakan. Anggap aku tidak berkata apa-apa". Jungkook mengangguk keheranan. Ia melirik Taehyung yang menatap TV dengan wajah datarnya.

 _Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu yang penting._ Jungkook bergumam dalam hatinya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Serius? Aku tidak menyangka pikiranmu dangkal sekali, Yoongi-hyung." Suara Namjoon terdengar menggeram. Semenit yang lalu, Jimin menceritakan usulan Yoongi tentang penyerahan tugas ke unit milik Yongguk.

"Maaf. Aku hampir putus asa karena kau dan Hoseok koma." Ujar Yoongi sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jimin melirik pemuda sipit disebelahnya itu. Terlihat menyedihkan. Rapuh sekali.

Jimin 'kan jadi ingin memeluk Yoongi. Ehem.

"Sudahlah, Namjoon. Yoongi 'kan sangat khawatir padamu. Aku yakin ada alasan kuat dibalik tindakannya. Sejujurnya aku kaget sih. Setidaknya kasus ini tidak jatuh ke tangan Yongguk dan kawanannya."

Namjoon terdiam. Manik tajamnya menatap Yoongi lekat sekali. Jimin yang melihat kelakuan Namjoon hanya bisa menepuk bahunya pelan, tatapannya pada Namjoon seolah berkata _'berhenti-menatapnya-atau-kau-kembali-koma'._

"Min Yoongi, kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku."

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang perempuan dengan gaya arogannya memasuki ruangan kerja mewah milik Sebastian. Penampilan sederhananya tetapi terlihat elegan mampu membuat kaum adam tidak bisa berpaling darinya barang sedetikpun.

" _Welcome back to Korea, Jennie Kim._ "

Perempuan bermarga Kim itu mendecih melihat sosok Sebastian yang merentangkan tangannya—menawarkan pelukan gratis.

"Katakan apa maumu. Aku baru sampai dan aku lelah." Ujar perempuan itu dingin. Mata sipitnya menerawang tajam—berniat menembus manik ruby kebanggaan lelaki bangsawan itu.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru. Aku tahu kau lelah, kau bisa duduk." Jennie mendudukkan dirinya di sofa beludru biru.

"Lalu apa?"

"Bersabarlah sedikit."

Kemudian, Sebastian mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari laci kerjanya dan melemparnya pada Jennie.

"Apa ini?" ujarnya sambil membolak-balik kotak itu. "Apa ini semacam jebakan?"

"Hanya hadiah. Aku tidak seburuk itu."

"Kelakuanmu yang membunuh Alois Trancy dan Elizabeth Midford membuatku berpikir kau seburuk itu." Sebastian mengendikkan bahunya. "Terserah. Aku tidak melakukannya. Bawahanku yang melakukannya.".

.

"Apa motifmu, bajingan?" Jennie ingin sekali meremukkan wajah Sebastian dengan high heels miliknya. Sebastian tersenyum lebar.

"Polisi harus mencari motifku sendiri. Bukankah itu pekerjaan seorang polisi?" ujar sang pemuda sambil mengelus dagunya. "Oh ya. Aku memanggilmu karena aku perlu bantuanmu, Kim."

Jennie menatap datar pemuda di depannya. "Kau tahu siapa itu Kim Namjoon?"

 _Ah, Kim Namjoon?_ Batin Jennie heran. Sedetik kemudian seringai licik terpatri di bibirnya. "Kau ingin informasinya?". Sebastian mengangguk.

"Seekor serigala harus mencari mangsanya sendiri." Sahut Jennie sambil beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku pergi."

Sebastian terdiam. Manik ruby-nya menatap kepergian Jennie tajam.

"Dia membuat permainan rupanya.".

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _YEAAAHHH XD ada yang nungguin kah? Ehehhe. Mulai nih bibit-bibit konfliknya. Vkook, Yoonmin, Namseok momentnya ada semua 'kan? Ehehe._

 _ **Kalo kurang, tunggu aja di chap depan. Gue usahain lebih banyak :)**_

 _Guys. Gue udah selesai UTS dan sekarang kembali berkutat dengan tugas ;-;_

 _Btw, tahu Jennie Kim kan? Itu tuh, yg YG trainee yang cantik ituh :v. dia sempet muncul di MVnya abang GD yang That XX. Tau kan? Pasti tahu, hm._

 _._

 _Enjoy this fic and please leave some review!_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Bangtan Special Unit!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : BTS © Bighit Entertainment. This story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Rated : M ( karena ada kata-kata kasar.)**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Crime.**_

 _ **Length : Chaptered**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main cast : All of bangtan's member.**_

 _ **And others cast**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pair : VKOOK, NAMSEOK, MINYOON**_

 _ **Warning : This is boys love! DLDR please, typo(s).**_

 _ **Remember, don't be a plagiarist, okay?.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Hari setelah Namjoon sadar dari _tidur suri_ nya adalah hari Kamis. Bagi Jungkook,hari ini sedikit berbeda dari hari yang lainnya. Lihat saja, Jimin dan Taehyung tengah bermain video game bersama Yoongi (Jungkook tidak menyangka pemuda mungil itu jago bermain game). Dan Jungkook? Ah, dia duduk sendirian di sofa tunggal ditemani smartphone kesayangannya.

"Taetae-ya. Berikan aku celah! Kau terlalu dekat!" Gerutu Jimin sambil mendorong Taehyung dengan bahunya. Taehyung tidak merespon. Walaupun badannya terombang-ambing didorong si pendek Jimin.

"Diamlah Jimin, Taehyung hampir menembak kepala musuh itu." Sahutan dingin dari Yoongi menghentikan aksi konyol milik Jimin.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Sikap Jimin tadi seperti seorang suami yang takut pada istrinya sendiri. Menggelikan.

"Jungkook-ah." Yoongi memanggil Jungkook dengan nada mutlak. Tubuh Jungkook otomatis tegap. Perintah dari Yoongi benar-benar manjur.

"Kemarin, Namjoon titip salam untukmu. Dan, Dia mengijinkan kau ikut dalam misi kita ini." Sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang sarat akan ketulusan. Oh, pasti karena senyuman Yoongi yang seperti ini, Jimin jadi suka menyebut Yoongi dengan kata 'imut' dan mengaitkan pemuda bermarga Min itu ke dalam hal-hal yang disukainya.

Ngomong-ngomong, jantung Jungkook tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Hatinya membuncah penuh rasa bahagia. Ingin berteriak rasanya.

"Selamat! Akhirnya kau benar-benar jadi anggota kami." Celetuk Jimin sambil melempar joystick ke depan TV. Entah kenapa, moodnya untuk bermain game tiba-tiba hilang karena Taehyung selalu merebut targetnya.

"Terima kasih hyung, sudah mau mempercayaiku." Ujar Jungkook dengan bunny smilenya yang cantik dan imut sekaligus. Dan membuat seseorang dengan focus terbagi antara game dengan senyuman Jungkook—jadi terpana.

.

.

.

* * *

Sungjae benar-benar ingin memukul Ciel kalau saja pemuda mungil itu tidak menabrakkan manik biru berliannya kepadanya. Baru saja, Ciel mendapat kiriman _high-class suit_ dari si jelek Aberlain plus undangan tambahan dari Viscount Druitt.

Tapi, Ciel malah mengomentari _suit_ dengan brand-brand ternama dan juga menyuruh Sungjae untuk mengembalikannya. Menyebalkan sekali. Wajahnya memang imut-imut, tapi tingkahnya _like a boss._ Hei, kedudukan Sungjae di Phantomhive Corp. hampir setara dengan Ciel. Walaupun Sungjae selalu berada di sebelah Ciel layaknya butler, tapi tetap saja, fakta itu tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Sudah untung dia memberikanmu barang mahal ini, Ciel-ssi." Geram Sungjae sambil mengangkat sebuah jas berwarna burgundy. Ciel menatapnya tidak percaya, "Aku ingin hitam. Bukan warna-warni. Dan lihat ini!" Ciel mengangkat sebuah kemeja berwarna tosca. "Aku benar-benar membencinya."

"Yang penting 'kan kualitasnya bagus. Dan _oh for God's sake_ , tema pesta itu _garden party_. Kau mau terlihat seperti kutu di tengah bunga-bunga?" sahut Sungjae sedikit sarkastik. Hm, kalau dia jadi Ciel, dia akan mengambil _suit_ berwarna putih atau merah—abu-abu juga boleh—dan menyimpan sisanya untuk generasinya nanti. Yah, Sungjae itu tipikal orang hemat.

Ciel menggeleng. "Lebih baik terlihat seperti kutu daripada bunga bangkai.". Sungjae menarik kemeja putih dan sebuah jas berwarna _navy_. "Pakai _suit_ ini, kecil. Ini perintah."

Ciel mengendikkan bahunya cemberut. Kalau saja, Sungjae tidak ingat akan orientasi seksualnya yang masih sangat _lurus_ , ia akan membungkam bibir pink merekah itu.

"Baiklah. Ini tidak buruk." Sahut Ciel sambil meraih suit itu dari tangan Sungjae.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Jennie Kim memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan penuh amarah. Ia membanting tas tangannya pada sofa panjang di sebelah pintu. Tingkah Sebastian tadi benar-benar memuakkan.

"Brengsek!" sahut perempuan itu sambil menggebrak meja. Rambut cokelat ombrenya terurai berantakan. Mata kucingnya menatap nyalang sebuah foto di atas mejanya.

"Awas saja, kau."

Suara pintu terketuk membuat Jennie bernafas pasrah. Ia segera merapikan penampilannya. _Hei, seorang kepala divisi polisi tidak boleh berpenampilan buruk di depan bawahannya, 'kan?_

" _Get in._ "

.

CKLEK

.

"Ah, Oppa. Kukira siapa." Ujar Jennie sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "Ada apa?"

Pemuda tinggi di depannya menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna hitam. "Aku menduga kau benar-benar mengenal Sebastian Michaelis secara pribadi, Jennie-ya. Dan kurasa itu benar, bukan?" Jennie tersenyum kecil. "Kau memang selalu mengerti aku."

"Kau adikku, jalang. Tentu saja aku mengenalmu." Manik kucing Jennie berputar membosankan. " _By the way_ , itu map tentang Bangtan Unit. Unit penyelidik yang dibentuk oleh Joonmyeon 5 tahun yang lalu. Nanti sore, dia akan kesini mencari Eugene noona. Anggota barunya perlu berlatih untuk menggantikan Hoseok."

Jennie mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi, Hoseok-oppa belum sadar? Wah, penembak jitu kita berkurang satu."

"Tapi, Oppa. Anggota baru yang bernama Jeon Jungkook itu mantan anak buahnya Phantomhive—"

"Sst. Jangan dipikirkan." Potong pemuda itu, "Biarkan semuanya mengalir dengan lancar, Jennie-ya."

"Whatever. _By the way_ , aku tadi bertemu Sebastian."

"Lalu?" tatapan di antara keduanya tiba-tiba menajam. Jennie melanjutkan ceritanya. "Iya begitu. Dia bertanya tentang ketua Bangtan Unit."

"Jangan katakan, Jennie. Biarkan si bajingan itu mengetahuinya sendiri." Titah si pemuda yang direspon anggukan oleh Jennie sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook merapikan penampilannya. Kemeja putih cukup besar dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Sempurna dan cukup sederhana. Ia juga memakai beanie pemberian Baekhyun pada ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Hari ini kau akan berlatih lagi. _Welcome back, Jeon Jungkook._ " Monolognya sambil tersenyum tampan di depan cermin. _Oh, kau memang selalu tampan, Jeon._ Batinnya dalam hati.

"JUNGKOOK! CEPAT KESINI!" teriakan Jimin membuat Jungkook segera meraih ranselnya dan berlari ke ruang tengah.

.

.

* * *

"Kau seperti wanita. Lama sekali." Jungkook hanya memutar matanya bosan. Hei, Jungkook hanya mandi selama 10 menit tadi. Perkataan Yoongi tadi benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"—Dan, well. Kau terlihat imut." Cicit Yoongi mengecil. Pemuda bermata sipit itu berani bersumpah, Jungkook terlihat seperti keponakannya yang merengek bermain bersamanya.

Selang kemudian, Taehyung datang dengan menyeret sebuah tas senapan laras panjang. Tubuhnya terbalut _long-sleeve shirt_ abu-abu yang terlihat pas dan jeans. Oh—jangan lupakan snapback hitam yang dipakainya itu—memperlihatkan dahi tampannya.

Ehem. Jungkook jadi _sedikit_ terpesona. _Sedikit_ loh ya.

"Untuk apa kau bawa itu?" —Jimin bertanya dengan nada keheranan. Taehyung menenteng tas itu di tangan kirinya. "Eugene Noona mengirimiku e-mail. Dia ingin kita berlatih dengan senapan sendiri."

Jungkook menatap lekat-lekat tas yang dibawa Taehyung itu. Senapan tipe _Cheytac 408 Cal_. Itu senapan impian Jungkook! Apa Hoseok dulu sering memakai ini? Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu berniat untuk bertanya segala hal jika Hoseok sudah bangun nanti.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" _deep voice_ milik Taehyung menggema ke telinga Jungkook. Sekelebat ingatan tentang _first impression_ pemuda detektif itu padanya datang kembali. Dimana si Kim Taehyung mendekatkan mulut brengseknya ke telinga Jungkook.

"T-tidak. Senjatanya bagus sekali." Jawab Jungkook tergagap. Taehyung menjilat bibirnya, "Oh ya? Kau baru melihat tasnya. Bukan aslinya."

"Aku bisa merasakan kalau senapan itu bagus sekali." Kegugupan Jungkook meningkat 10 kali lipat. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa dia merasa gugup padahal Taehyung hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan idiot miliknya.

"Sudah. Cepat masuk ke SUV. Aku ingin mengambil tasku dulu."Titah Yoongi sambil menyuruh Jimin, Jungkook, dan Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam mobil SUV hitam mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

"Baldroy, aku pernah bilang kalau kau boleh menghancurkan ruang tengah?" Tanya Sebastian dengan nada sarkastik. Ia menggeram tertahan melihat tingkah idiot si mantan tentara Inggris yang 'berlatih perang' di ruang tengah mansion mewahnya. Benar-benar.

"Maaf. Teriakan bocah bernama Meyrin itu membuyarkan konsentrasiku. Heheh." Baldroy menampilkan gummy smilenya sambil berkeringat dingin. Sebastian membalas gummy smile milik mantan tentara Inggris itu.

"Lagipula untuk apa kau membawa puluhan senjata ini kemari!?"

"Maaf. Ruangan ini besar jadi—"  
.

Sebastian meraih pistol yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Dan mengarahkannya pada Baldroy. "Berkata sekali lagi, akan kutembak kepalamu."

" _Calm down_. Oke-oke nanti aku akan menggantinya." Sebastian tetap mengarahkan ujung pistolnya tepat ke kepala Baldroy. "Apa lagi?"

"Lakukan. Sekarang."

Baldroy mendengus kasar. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan suara teriakan Meyrin yang sangat kencang itu. Ingatkan dia untuk memukul Undertaker atau Ronald—yang selalu dapat tugas untuk menyiksa korban-korban Sebastian.

.

.

.

* * *

"DASAR KAU KURANG TAMPAN!" teriak Meyrin sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia sedikit senang dipenjara. Tidak dibunuh langsung seperti korban lainnya—kata salah seorang pelayan yang membawakannya roti isi keju basi. Syukurlah. Sempat tadi dia melihat mayat Elizabeth—benar itu Elizabeth si cantik—tergeletak di ruangan itu sebelum akhirnya diseret dengan berperiketidakmanusiaan oleh seseorang dengan rambut pirang sok keren dan seseorang lagi yang bersurai panjang berwarna abu-abu yang selalu tersenyum.

1 fakta terungkap. Sang Putri Bangsawan Midford dibunuh oleh komplotan Sebastian. Yang selama ini dicari-cari Ciel.

Oh, ingin sekali Meyrin pergi dari sini dan memeluk tubuh Ciel yang imut-imut dan mengungkapkan segalanya.

"Kau berisik sekali, cantik." Sahut seseorang dengan santai. Meyrin mendelik kesal. Bukan. Ia senang _kok_ dipanggil cantik. Tapi yang memanggil dia seperti itu yang paling ia tidak suka.

"APA?" Pemuda yang diteriaki Meyrin mendengus kasar. "Kau mau apa? Astaga aku sedang duduk diam, kau malah berteriak. Dasar tawanan ababil."

"DIAM KAU PIRANG GADUNGAN. KELUARKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" Meyrin menendang jeruji besi di depannya. Oh. Meyrin kuat sekali.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar sebelum aku menyiksamu! JADI BERHENTI MERENGEK PADAKU DAN RENUNGI SAJA NASIBMU YANG SIAL ITU!"

.

.

"Kalian ribut sekali sungguh. Aku pusing." Ujar seseorang lagi—kali ini si Senyum menakutkan. Meyrin dan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Pirang Gadungan bungkam tiba-tiba. Eksistensi si Senyum Menakutkan memang bagus.

"Dia duluan. Ini pertama kalinya aku duduk diam dan menonton. Bukannya aku berdiri dan menyiksa dia tanpa ampun." Sahut Pirang dengan nada datar andalannya.

"A-aku hanya ingin bertemu Sebastian dan memesan perlengkapan senjata yang diproduksinya untuk Phantomhive. Tapi aku malah dikurung tanpa alasan yang jelas dan si Pirang jelek ini mengajakku berkelahi." Ujar Meyrin dengan gugup. Tapi manik cokelat keemasannya tidak bisa berbohong. Manik itu menatap nyalang si Pirang.

"Maafkan aku, nona. Tapi aku berharap kau tidak memancing emosi Ronald lagi. Karena aku tidak ingin kau bernasib sama seperti Elizabeth." Meyrin merinding. Dia melirik Pirang hati-hati. "Dan Elizabeth waktu itu lebih dulu disiksa sebelum dibunuh. Kau tidak mau berakhir mengenaskan, bukan?"

BRUK

Meyrin jatuh terduduk. Pirang—ayo memanggilnya dengan nama Ronald—meliriknya sedikit kasihan. "Jangan macam-macam denganku, Nona cantik."

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh. Sudah hampir 2 tahun aku tidak kesini." Gumam Yoongi sambil memandang gedung tinggi milik Markas Pusat dari kejauhan. Terakhir dia kesini, pemuda pirang itu bertugas menjemput Jimin—waktu itu jadi calon anggota barunya.

"Kira-kira Joonmyeon hyung masih disini tidak ya?" Jimin menimpal sambil memberikan sidik jarinya pada mesin scanner di pintu gerbang gedung. Ya. Gedung ini sangat ketat. Masuk ke halamannya saja perlu scanner khusus.

"Tidak. Dia 'kan baru punya anak setahun lalu. Kasihan Yixing Noona ditinggal sendirian. Pelupanya itu akut, kau tahu." Celetuk Taehyung sambil membuka kaca jendela. Ia membutuhkan udara segar. Jungkook di sebelahnya sibuk dengan iPod miliknya. Benar-benar tenang. Taehyung jadi cepat bosan.

.

.

"Ambil senjata itu, Tae." Jimin menunjuk bagasi mobil sambil menutup pintu mobil SUV milik unit mereka. Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Jungkook langsung memasukkan iPod-nya ke dalam tas dan membantu Taehyung.

"Biar aku saja, hyung." Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. "Baiklah. Ini."

"Jimin-ah, siapa nama pengganti Joonmyeon hyung kalau begitu?" Tanya Yoongi sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku dengar-dengar, namanya Jennie Kim."

.

.

.

* * *

"Jennie-ya." Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Jennie dengan tidak sopannya. "Ada apa eonnie?"

Eugene—sniper perempuan kebanggaan kepolisian yang cukup tidak sopan—tertawa kecil. "Berikan aku kunci ruangan SS1. Bangtan Unit sudah datang."

Jennie menghela nafas kecil. Lalu membuka laci mejanya dan meraih sebuah kunci. "Latih mereka dengan baik, Eonnie." Eugene mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa percaya denganku!"

"Eonnie." Jennie Kim memanggil Eugene dengan desisan. "Jangan beritahu mereka siapa aku. _Got it_?"

.

.

.

* * *

"WUAH! SEHUN HYUNG! JONGIN HYUNG!" teriak Taehyung saat mendapati dua sunbae sahabatnya berada di depan meja resepsionis.

"Astaga, Taehyung kecilkan suaramu!" tegur Jongin—Sehun di sebelahnya menggerutu. Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Jimin meliriknya dengan tatapan _is-he-has-three-personalities-?._

"Maaf, hyung. Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran. "Kalian bisa duluan, aku ingin berbicara dulu." Taehyung melirik Jimin yang langsung direspon anggukan oleh pemuda kacamata itu.

"Bicara di kantin saja. Aku tidak kuat berdiri." Celetuk Sehun sambil menarik lengan Taehyung dan juga Jongin.

.

.

.

* * *

"SS1 katanya." Yoongi bergumam setelah ia bertanya pada noona-noona cantik yang lewat di sebelah mereka. Jimin mengerutkan alisnya. "SS1? Tumben."

Yoongi tidak menghiraukan Jimin. Ia melirik Jungkook yang sedari tadi diam. "Semangat dong. Kau akan latihan hari ini." Seru Yoongi sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda bermarga Jeon itu. "Ah, hyung. Boleh aku bertanya?"

Jimin menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yoongi dan Jungkook. "Tanya saja. Kami akan menjawab kalau perlu." Sahut Jimin dengan nada ramah.

"Yang tadi, siapa?" Tanya Jungkook sedikit gugup. Di otaknya terjalin koneksi-koneksi yang rumit. Yoongi tersenyum, "Mereka? Jongin hyung dan Sehun hyung?"

"Hn, iya."

"Mereka polisi. Penembak jitu juga bisa. Tergabung ke EXO unit. Unit dengan anggota yang serba bisa. Tapi, ada 3 orang yang keluar. Kau tahu. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak tahan karena tekanan dari _Sajangnim._ ". Yoongi menjelaskan dengan detail.

"D-dan, apa pemuda yang tinggi pucat itu memang dingin seperti itu?" kali ini Jimin yang menggeleng. "Sehun hyung memang begitu dari lahir, kurasa. Tenang kok. Orangnya baik-baik. Kapan-kapan kita akan berlatih dengannya. Aku dengar, dia mampu menembak kepala orang yang jauhnya 12 mil dari tempat berdiri dengan senapan sniper biasa." Jungkook tercengang.

.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di ruangan SS1. Tertera di layar monitor sebelah pintu masuk, nama Eugene Kim. Jimin langsung meraih kartu di sakunya dan mengarahkannya ke sensor. "Aku Park Jimin."

Sensor berlampu hijau menjala. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan suara tembakan peluru dengan benda pecah yang memekakkan telinga. Jungkook refleks menutup telinganya kencang-kencang. "Jangan keras-keras. Gendang telingamu bisa robek." Sahutan Yoongi membuat Jungkook mengendurkan tangannya.

.

"Halo noona." Sapa Jimin pada seorang perempuan dengan wajah cantiknya. Perempuan itu menoleh. "Oh, hai Jimin!." Seru Eugene sambil melepas pelindung khusus telinga dan memeluk tubuh Jimin. Jungkook melirik Yoongi sedikit khawatir. "Ini yang selalu aku sesalkan kalau berhubungan dengan Jimin. Pesonanya itu memikat." Desis Yoongi dengan suara kecil. Tapi Jungkook masih bisa mendengarnya.

Tunggu, apa mereka benar punya hubungan khusus? Pikiran Jungkook berkecamuk lagi.

"Uh? Bicara apa kau, Suga?" Tanya Eugene yang ditatap tercengang oleh Jungkook. _Pendengaran perempuan itu tajam ya._ Batin Jungkook penasaran di dalam hati.

"Tidak. Warna rambutmu bagus. Dan anyway, aku benci dipanggil Suga." Sahut Yoongi dengan killer smilenya. Eugene tertawa. "Ya Tuhan, Yoongi-ah. Aku tidak akan merebut Park Jimin-mu kok. Aku masih punya Taeyoung dan si kecil Rohui di rumah." Yoongi memutar bola matanya kesal. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya,dia lega.

"Ini anggota barunya? Imut sekali. Siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya Eugene sambil menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook. Salam kenal Noona." Eugene mengangguk maklum. "Tidak perlu kaku. Aku sunbaemu, Eugene Kim. Aku dari Guam. Jadi, santai saja denganku. Tapi jangan sampai kurang ajar saja, atau kepalamu berlubang saat itu juga." Jawab Eugene sambil tersenyum cantik. Di depannya Jungkook mulai keringat dingin.

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana kantin sangat sepi. Taehyung duduk berhadapan dengan kedua sunbaenya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Tae?" sahut Jongin memulai pembicaraan. Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Aku perlu bantuan hyung."

Sehun melipat tangannya di dada—seakan memberi kode pada Taehyung untuk melanjutkan.

"Jadi, Jongin hyung tahu tentang kasus Phantomhive itu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan penasaran. Jongin mengangguk. "Sehun dan aku sering mendapat tugas untuk mengawasi pemilik Phantomhive Corp. Itu pun dari jauh. Kami tidak ada niat untuk mencampuri urusan unit kalian." Rahang Taehyung mengeras. "Darimana hyung tahu unit kami mendapat tugas itu?"

"Kau gampang dibaca, Tae. Hanya orang yang belum mengenalmu lebih lama dari kami-lah yang tidak tahu." Celetukan Sehun membuat Taehyung menyeringai.

"Lalu, kau ingin apa dari kami?" Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Taehyung menghela nafasnya.

"Sederhana. Hanya menyelidiki seseorang bernama Jennie Kim. Kepala Divisi yang baru resmi tadi pagi. ia menggantikan posisi Joonmyeon hyung." Sahut Taehyung sambil menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak mau." Jongin memandangnya terkejut. "Kau menolak? Kenapa?"

"Dia jalang yang selalu suka menggodaku. Sebelum dia jadi kepala divisi, _Everyday, I just hear her moan when she either talking or walking with me. She acts like a real bitch_." Sahut Sehun menggeram. Jongin menepuk bahunya. "Jangan saja sampai kau tergoda. Kau masih waras untuk tidak menyukainya"

Taehyung menangkupkan tangannya ke depan wajah. "Aku mohon. Dari awal aku selalu curiga dengan nama Jennie Kim. Dan juga—"

Jongin memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sehun menatap Taehyung tanpa minat.

"—ada gosip yang beredar kalau dia itu adiknya Himchan hyung. Kita semua tahu kalau Himchan hyung punya adik yang pernah jadi pelaku criminal. Aku curiga kalau dia orangnya."

Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Mereka terlihat saling menukar telepati. Benar juga apa kata Taehyung. 1 bulan setelah masuk ke Unit pembasmi—nama unitnya B.A.P—Himchan terkenal karena adiknya menjadi buronan—karena perilaku bejatnya yang merugikan pihak markas. Tentu saja, Sehun dan Jongin tahu akan hal itu. Karena mereka sendiri-lah yang ditugaskan Joonmyeon untuk menangkap hidup-hidup adiknya itu, namun hingga sekarang mereka tidak bisa menemukan. Entah mungkin karena Himchan atau kecerdikan adiknya sendiri, jejaknya tidak bisa terendus sampai sekarang.

"Aku akan menyelidikinya." Sahut Jongin—seperti berikrar. Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau gila!? Ini penyelidikan ilegal!" manik hitam Sehun menohok langsung ke wajah Jongin.

"Hyung, dengan adanya penyelidikan ini, kita akan digolongkan simbiosis mutualisme. Aku tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, dan kau bisa menangkapnya kalau benar itu dia." Jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum masam. Sehun di depannya mendecih.

"Aku bukan hewan. Dan aku tidak minat."

"Hyung, sekali saja~"

"Jangan ber-aegyo. Baiklah. Tapi penyelidikan ini jadi rahasia kita berdua, 'kay?" Sehun memberikan keputusan finalnya. Jongin disebelahnya mendecih kasar. Baru kali ini ia melihat teman satu tim-nya itu plin-plan. Taehyung tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkan kalian hyung. Terima kasih."

Kemudian, Taehyung beranjak. Ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan berjalan sampai suara tajam menusuk telinganya.

"Hanya satu orang yang tahu apa lasan Jennie Kim datang kemari, Taehyung."

Taehyung berbalik. Menatap Sehun dan Jongin lambat-lambat.

"Eugene noona. Kau bisa mengorek informasi darinya sementara kami menyelidiki si jalang Kim."

Taehyung menyeringai, " _Terima kasih lagi_ , hyungdeul."

.

.

.

* * *

"Pandanganmu lurus ke depan! Sebenarnya kenapa sih kau terus melihat ke arah pintu? Tidak akan ada yang mendobrak masuk, aku yakin!" gerutu Eugene sambil menatap tajam Jungkook yang focus matanya mengalir ke arah pintu.

Ya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jungkook kehilangan focus dan tembakannya jadi meleset. Coba lihat Jimin dan Yoongi yang berlatih dengan pistol biasa (ruangan SS1 itu terbagi menjadi 3 bilik kedap suara) mereka bisa kok menembus kepala boneka itu dengan sekali tembakan. Tidakkah Jungkook punya niat sedikitpun untuk 'sama' seperti anggota unitnya?. Pikiran Eugene berputar-putar.

"Maaf, noona. Aku hanya-"

"Tidak apa. Tembak sasaran di depan itu. Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau berhasil menembak kepalanya."

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Matanya terpaku pada boneka karung bergambar bebek dan gajah dari animasi _"Pocoyo"._

"Rileks saja, nanti tembakannya meleset." Jungkook bisa mendengar Jimin berteriak sedang memberi petuah padanya—walaupun ia menggunakan headphone khusus. Kembali lagi. Ia memfokuskan matanya pada kepala boneka itu. Diam-diam dia menghitung mundur 5 detik dalam hatinya.

.

DOR

Tembus.

Kepala boneka itu tembus 3 detik setelah Jungkook menarik pelatuknya. Eugene bersorak kegirangan, diikuti Jimin. Yoongi hanya menoleh dari biliknya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri senyum kebanggan terpatri di wajahnya.

" _You did your best, kid_. Aku tidak menyangka kau belajar secepat ini." Eugene menepuk pundaknya. Jungkook terkekeh, "Ini karena cara mengajari Noona yang mudah dimengerti."

BRAK

Pintu ruangan SS1 dibanting dengan kasar. Menampilkan sosok Taehyung yang raut wajahnya terlihat muram. Eugene menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau punya akses kesini, tapi tidak perlu membanting pintu! Nanti Jennie bisa meminta ganti rugi padaku!" seru Eugene sambil berkacak pinggang. Taehyung terdiam. Jimin dan Yoongi menatap Eugene dengan heran. Jungkook? Dia minta izin pada Yoongi tadi pergi ke toilet untuk membersihkan tangannya.

.

"Noona, kau mengenal Jennie Kim?" Nafas Eugene tersentak. _Deep voice_ milik Taehyung seakan menembus kepalanya. Membuatnya blank seketika.

"T-Tentu saja! Dia 'kan pengganti Joonmyeon. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?"

"Bukannya dia baru resmi diperkenalkan tadi pagi?" sahut Yoongi kali ini. "Hanya segelintir orang yang baru tahu kalau Joonmyeon diganti. Well, aku mendengar anak buahmu bergosip di koridor."

Eugene berusaha mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. "By the way, orangnya cantik. Nanti akan kukenalkan." Sahut Eugene sambil mengatur kegugupannya. Taehyung mendecih.

.

" _Aku lebih tertarik pada kelinci daripada kucing, Eugene._ "

.

Eugene terpaku. Nada bicara Taehyung terdengar mengancam. Tapi sedikitpun ia tidak mengerti arti dari perkataan Taehyung. Kemudian, Jimin perlahan mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Beritahu kami apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang Jennie Kim, Noona."

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook mengusap tangannya pada selembar tissue. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau senapan—yang katanya milik Hoseok—khusus itu memiliki bubuk mesiu di bagian gagangnya. Untung sekali ia melihat bercak keabu-abuan aneh yang mengotori jari-jarinya. Kalau tidak, ia yakin kalau nanti akan menyebarkan bubuk itu ke semua hal yang disentuhnya. Handphone, celana, baju, rambut, dan lainnya.

" _Aku lebih tertarik pada kelinci daripada kucing, Eugene._ "

Jungkook tersentak. Itu suara Taehyung. Itu _deep voice_ miliknya. Sejak kapan makhulk absurd itu datang? Dan lagi, apa hubungan antara kelinci dan kucing? Bukankah lazimnya kucing itu dipasangkan dengan anjing? Berniat menguping, Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari toilet.

Hening.

 _Apa mereka sudah pergi dari sini?_ Batin Jungkook gelisah lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon duduk di sebelah ranjang Hoseok. Hari ini ia diperbolehkan keluar ruang rawat oleh dokter Kim. Hitung-hitung penghilang stress katanya. Dan juga dokter bermata sipit itu bilang, dia bisa membuat kenangan manis di rumah sakit ini karena besok dia sudah bisa dirawat di rumah.

Namjoon menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. Matanya sibuk melihat wajah Hoseok yang semakin hari semakin memucat. Pipi putih itu tidak bersemu kemerahan lagi. Bibirnya terlihat berwarna pink pucat. Sang leader menghela nafas.

"Menghela nafas artinya membuang satu kebahagiaan." Suara Seokjin tiba-tiba menggema. Namjoon yakin Seokjin datang berkunjung.

"Tidak pulang?"

"Nanti. Aku ingin menebus obat-obatan. Lagipula Jimin sudah berjanji akan menjemputku nanti." Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hei." Namjoon mengernyikan satu alisnya. "Dia terlihat—pucat. Apa detak jantungnya masih belum teratur?"

"Saat kita menonton film kemarin bersama Yoongi dan Jimin di ruang rawatku, dia drop lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Apa mimpinya semenarik itu sehingga ia tidak mau bangun?" Jelas Namjoon dengan menyentuh jemari Hoseok lewat telunjuknya.

"Kau benar-benar menyayanginya, ya?" sahut Seokjin sambil tersenyum lembut. Namjoon mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Dia sahabatku. Kami sudah saling kenal semenjak balita." Seokjin merespon dengan anggukan.

"Oh ya. Aku lupa. Kemarin Taehyung meneleponku." Namjoon terdiam. Seolah memberi isyarat untuk Seokjin melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Mayat klien Ciel ditemukan di kantor polisi setempat. Ada bekas siksaan cambuk di sekujur tubuhnya. Aku mendapat gambarnya, dan itu mengerikan. Apalagi seseorang yang bernama Elizabeth itu. Astaga, dia benar-benar diperlakukan seperti boneka. Tusukan disana sini. Hasil otopsi menyimpulkan kalau dia dibunuh dengan pistol." Ujar Seokjin dengan panjang lebar. Ia juga menunjukkan foto mengerikan—yang juga menjijikan—kepada Namjoon.

"Siapa yang mengotopsi mereka?" Tanya Namjoon dengan nada penasaran. Seokjin melipat tangannya di dada, "Suruhannya Ciel. Mereka juga melaporkan hal ini pada Taehyung."

"Jadi, hanya Taehyung yang diberitahu?" Seokjin mengangguk.

Hening lagi.

"Kenapa hanya Taehyung?" Seokjin mengendikkan bahunya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mana Jungkook?" Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia tidak menemukan sosok imut anggota unitnya itu dimanapun. Yang ia temukan hanya sosok Jimin dan Yoongi yang duduk berhadapan dengan Eugene.

"Toilet. Tangannya kena bubuk mesiu. Sudah kuperingatkan kau dan Hoseok kalau senjata itu harus selalu dibersihkan." Sahutan Yoongi seakan menjadi pencerahan bagi Taehyung.

"Bukan aku. Sial." Gerutu Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju toilet terdekat. Yoongi memutar bola matanya. Jimin menatapnya aneh.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

"Kita lanjutkan saja interogasinya."

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook bersembunyi di toilet. Ia tahu dirinya harus bersembunyi karena ia mendengar Taehyung menanyakan dirinya tadi. Apalagi Eugene noona masih diinterogasi _dadakan_ di bilik 1 diluar sana. Kalau dia keluar tiba-tiba, suasananya bisa awkward sekali.

"Jungkook?"

 _Oh my god._ Taehyung sudah datang!

Jungkook mengangkat kakinya ke atas WC duduk di salah satu bilik toilet disana. Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang diseret, membuat Jungkook berkeringat dingin.

"Aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku dan sekarang tengah bersembunyi dariku." Nafas Jungkook tertahan. Taehyung menebak tepat sekali. Akhirnya Jungkook bisa menemukan alasan kenapa Namjoon sangat membanggakan pemuda Kim itu.

"Kau hanya perlu tahu satu hal. Aku akan menjagamu, sampai kapanpun itu."

Jantung Jungkook berdetak keras. Perasaan aneh itu datang kembali. Jungkook menekan dada kirinya pelan—mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sedang konser itu.

"Keluarlah, aku tidak akan menggigitmu."

Jungkook bimbang. Ia tidak tahu dia harus keluar atau tidak. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang. Ia yakin jantungnya bisa berdetak lebih kencang kalau dia keluar sekarang juga.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan berbicara denganmu lagi lain kali." Jawab Taehyung sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar toilet.

.

.

"T-tunggu. Hyung." Secara otomatis Taehyung berhenti. Ia berbalik, menemukan Jungkook yang keluar dengan kepala tertunduk.

"A-aku minta maaf karena bersembunyi darimu." Taehyung menatapnya dengan wajah datar andalannya. "Aku tidak sengaja dengar kau membandingkan kucing dan kelinci tadi, jadi yah begitu—"

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Itu hanya gertakan. Ancaman untuk Eugene noona, bukan untukmu"

"Iya, memang. Tapi aku hanya penasaran, maksudmu itu apa."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Kau ini ya. Pikirkan sendiri, siapa seseorang yang aku sebut kelinci saat aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali? Baiklah, aku pergi. Eugene noona masih perlu diinterogasi olehku." Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook yang terlihat tengah berpikir keras.

.

.

10 detik kemudian, pipi Jungkook memerah tiba-tiba.

"Dasar." Gerutu Jungkook sambil berjalan ke arah wastafel. Membasuh wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas sepertinya boleh juga.

.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **Semenit kemudian, Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya dan meniup wajah Jungkook. Jungkook jadi gelagapan.**_

 _ **"Kau mirip kelinci." Sahutnya dengan deep voice dan wajah menyeringai. Oke. Jungkook ketakutan sekarang.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _4k+ words! Wuah. Ini bener-bener part yang panjang (:_

 _Ada yang masih nunggu nih? Gue bener-bener mennghargai seluruh readers yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic yang gak kelar-kelar ini._

 _Terus, bulan depan gue ada SAT (Semester academic test). Dan selama beberapa hari ini, gue berusaha untuk memperbaiki nilai :D jadi maaf ya kalo lama :(_

 _Vkook kurang ya? Iya, saya kurang asupan :'v terus,Ada yang nanya kemarin kalo Minyoon itu jadian gak sih?_

 _Ya itu nanti. Ada di chap2 akhir :'p mereka itu in-ambigu-relationship. Hm._

 _Banyak bacot gue ah -_-_

 _._

 _Ada yang nonton BTS Epilogue MV : Young Forever? Jiminnya nambah ganteng ya?. Muehehehe #Jiminstanconfirmed_

 _._

 _ **Enjoy this fanfic and please leave some review!**_

 _P.s kalo banyak yang ngerespon kan jadi semangat nulisnya :')_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Bangtan Special Unit!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer : BTS © Bighit Entertainment. This story is purely mine._**

 ** _Rated : M ( karena ada kata-kata kasar.)_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Crime._**

 ** _Length : Chaptered_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Main cast : All of bangtan's member. Some of kuroshitsuji's cast._**

 ** _And others cast._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pair : VKOOK, NAMSEOK, MINYOON_**

 ** _Warning : This is boys love! DLDR please, typo(s)._**

 ** _Remember, don't be a plagiarist, okay?._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _._**

 ** _P.s disaranin buat baca chapter sebelumnya (atau chapter-chapter awal kalo niat) biar ngerti jalan ceritanya. Maklumin aja. Udah lama gak update fanfic ini. Hehe._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Jungkook berada di luar bersama Yoongi. Taehyung menitahkannya—Jungkook jadi ingat drama tentang zaman Goryeo yang terbaru—untuk berada di luar ruangan SS1. Katanya, ada sekelumit interogasi rumit yang harus dilakukan Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Hyung," Yoongi menoleh; mendapati Jungkook tengah mengigit bibirnya. "Bukannya ini interogasi ilegal? Setahuku, kalau ingin menginterogasi, harus ada surat perintah dari atasan kita."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak harus _, kiddo_. Selama yang kita lakukan _itu_ mengarah ke bukti, cara sekotor apapun bisa kita lakukan. Lagipula, aku tidak percaya dengan atasan kita yang baru."

Jungkook heran, "Kenapa?"

Yoongi menarik nafasnya, "Kami sudah terbiasa bekerja dengan Joonmyeon hyung. Dan kau tahu perlu waktu untuk terbiasa dengan perempuan itu." Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Dia _juga_ perlu waktu untuk mengenal Taehyung. Pemuda itu _masih_ memiliki banyak misteri;seperti tokoh-tokoh dalam komik detektif.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bercanda!? Viscount Druitt mengadakan acaranya di ballroom Michaelis?" seru Ciel tidak percaya. Aberlain mengernyit tidak suka. "Dia yang punya acara, Ciel. Dan dia juga yang menentukan _dimana_." Anggota kepolisian itu menarik nafas, "Setidaknya kau memiliki akses langsung untuk menggali informasi klienmu dari Sebastian."

Ciel mendecih. Lelaki kecil itu menaruh kaki di meja kerjanya. "Kita pasti punya cara lain. Sungjae, kau pasti pu-"

"Tidak, Phantomhive. Sudah 4 klien yang hilang, 2 diantaranya sudah meninggal. Kau kira ada cara yang lebih pantas dari cara ini? Oh. Satu lagi. Meyrin dan Jiyeon tidak ada kabar. _Jadi, apa saranmu tuan besar_?"

Ciel menggeram.

"Kita lihat nanti."

.

.

.

"BERHENTI SIALAN! HEY-ARRRGGHHH" suara erangan Meyrin menggema di ruang bawah tanah kediaman Michaelis. Ronald menatapnya datar. "Berhenti merengek nona,"

"KAU YANG—AARRGGH PERGI DARI KAKIKU!" bentak Meyrin lagi—membuat Undertaker yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya terganggu. Ronald berdiri jauh darinya sambil menyeringai. "Aku belum puas. Kulit kakimu belum hilang semua." Lirih Undertaker sambil menggoreskan pisau lagi.

"B-brengsek." Rintih Meyrin sambil menangis—kaki kanannya kini berlumuran darah. Yah, terima kasih pada si Undertaker yang _sudah_ berbaik hati _menguliti habis_ kaki kanannya hari ini dengan alasan kakinya penuh bulu. Seingat Meyrin, dia tidak pernah punya bulu kaki.

Dan lagi, kata-si-brengsek-Ronald, ini satu-satunya cara agar membuat dirinya diam. Perlahan, Meyrin melirik Jiyeon yang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu lebih mengenaskan darinya—wajahnya rusak, perutnya seperti habis dirobek parang, dan-oh, apa dia habis diperkosa? Meyrin tidak ingat. Tiga jam yang lalu, ia dalam pengaruh obat. Saat sadar, ia mendapati kaki kanannya setengah tidak berkulit.

Mengerikan.

"Jadi, diam dan jadilah malaikat cantik, nona. Kau tidak ingin aku menguliti wajahmu kan?" Meyrin menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Undertaker. "Baiklah. Anak pintar. Aku pergi ya." Kata Undertaker sambil beranjak dan pergi dari ruang penjara Meyrin dan Jiyeon dengan langkah angkuhnya.

.

.

"Hei, Meyrin." Ronald memanggil Meyrin dengan nada bercanda. Perempuan itu tidak menjawab panggilannya. Ronald menghembuskan nafas.

"Maaf."

Meyrin melirik Ronald dengan mata yang berair. Ia bersumpah—ia tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak. Pengelihatannya kabur seketika—melihat Ronald tengah menundukkan-kepala?

"Ini ambil. Handuk steril. Bungkus kakimu dengan itu." Ronald menghampiri Meyrin sambil menyerahkan selembar handuk. "Ini darurat. Kau tidak akan tahu sampai kapan kau masih memiliki darah. Aku punya banyak dan kau bisa minta."

Meyrin menatap pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu bengis. "Kau pikir aku percaya? Hei, Tuan-hiks-kau menyakitiku."

Ronald berjongkok di depan Meyrin. Pemuda itu sendiri bingung kenapa ia mengasihani tawanan tuannya sebesar ini. "Aku tidak. Undertaker yang melakukannya. Oke? Bungkus kakimu dengan ini, dan kau akan bertahan selama beberapa hari. Tergantung kondisi tubuhmu saat ini."

Meyrin diam. Ia tidak membalas tawaran Ronald. Dengan segera, pemuda itu membalut kaki Meyrin yang—Oke, ini seperti korban dalam film zombie yang dibeli Baldroy kemarin—berlumuran darah dan _tanpa kulit_.

"P-Perih, Ronald."

"Tahan sedikit. Kakimu 'kan baru saja dikuliti. Tentu saja perih."

Pemuda itu melapisi kaki kanan Meyrin dengan handuk steril berlapis. Meyrin hanya diam menyaksikan pemuda itu membalut kakinya. "Ini. Luruskan saja kakimu. Jangan bergerak. Besok akan kuganti. Sekedar info, Undertaker hanya datang 2 bulan sekali."

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku? Kau-ugh-tahu kita kan musuh." Tanya Meyrin dengan nada yang masih tidak bersahabat. Walaupun sebenarnya ia cukup tersipu melihat Ronald peduli padanya.

"Kita musuh, tapi kita tetap manusia. Dan sebenarnya aku tidak tahan melihat darah. Hehe." Ronald tersenyum lima jari pada Meyrin. Pemuda itu melirik Jiyeon yang sepertinya tengah tertidur—kondisinya lebih mengenaskan. Untungnya, Jiyeon masih bernafas—dadanya naik turun dengan lambat dan tersendat-sendat. "Perempuan itu kritis. Aku akan memindahkannya besok."

.

.

.

Jungkook hampir saja tertidur kalau Taehyung tidak keluar ruangan tiba-tiba. Pemuda kelinci itu menatap Taehyung. "Selesai?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Ini lebih sulit dari yang kukira. Yoongi hyung mana?"

Jungkook menunjuk pemuda _mini_ disebelahnya. Yoongi tertidur. Bagus. Dia adalah tipe yang sulit dibangunkan—dan Jimin _yang_ harus turun tangan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa yang kau tanyakan padanya?" Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook cepat. "Kita bisa bicarakan ini di tempat lain."

"Lalu, Yoongi hyung bagaimana!?"

.

.

.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kantin. Jungkook mengikuti disebelahnya. Suasana kantin markas pusat saat itu sedang sepi. Cukup baik untuk tempat mengobrol hal penting.

"Jadi-? Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya ke meja. Hembusan nafas frustasinya dapat didengar oleh Jungkook.

"Dari awal."

" _Seriously?_ Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Katakan saja, _brat._ " Jungkook tersenyum pada Taehyung.

Taehyung mendengus. Jungkook terlalu mempesona untuk ditolak. Hm.

"Yah, kau tahu. Kita dilimpah-tugaskan _oleh_ organisasi Phantomhive untuk kasus ini. Kasus hilangnya 4 orang klien penting di hari yang sama dalam 1 bulan." Taehyung menarik nafas, "2 orang klien, Alois Trancy dan Elizabeth sudah meninggal. Kita hanya perlu menemukan 2 orang lagi untuk membuka kasus ini. Oh, sekalian menemukan pelakunya juga boleh." Kata Taehyung dengan santai—bahkan saat ia menjelaskan, pemuda Kim itu melirik pelayan-pelayan seksi yang membuat Jungkook merasa diabaikan.

"Lalu?"

"Ada dua orang tersangka yang dicurigai saat ini. Dan aku punya firasat kalau mereka itu berhubungan."

Jungkook mendekat, "Oh? Siapa?" Taehyung menyeringai.

"Sebastian Michaelis dan anggota BAP unit."

.

.

.

Jimin keluar dari ruangan SS1 dan mengunci ruangan itu. Eugene pingsan saat pemuda Park itu memberinya tatapan intimidasi. Pesona _memang_ senjata andalan, bukan?

Di luar, ia mendapati Yoongi tengah tertidur lelap. Wajahnya damai sekali. Jimin melirik ke sekeliling koridor. Tidak ada orang! Syukurlah. Jimin juga memperhatikan pakaian Yoongi— _yang_ untungnya masih lengkap.

Sembarangan sekali tidur disini, nanti kalau di _-rape_ bagaimana!? Jimin 'kan tidak siap jadi ayah.

.

 _Fuck that, Jimin._

.

Suara derap langkah membuat Jimin menoleh cepat. Itu derap kaki Taeyong—pemuda amatir yang menjadi anggota polisi lalu lintas. Dan di belakangnya, Jimin bisa melihat kalau seseorang tengah berusaha meraih Taeyong.

Sebentar.

"Namjoon hyung?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa mereka yang kau curigai? Masuk akal kalau kau menuduh Sebastian, tapi tidak dengan-"

"Kekuasaan." Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook dengan dingin. "Mereka ingin kekuasaan. Kau tahu itu."

"Tidak mungkin."

Taehyung mendekatkan badannya pada Jungkook. Jarak sekitar 20 cm berada diantara mereka. "Dengar. _Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin,_ Jungkook-ah. Hoseok hyung yang kutahu sangat kuat saja bisa koma, ya 'kan?" Taehyung mendekatkan bibrinya pada telinga Jungkook. " Aku curiga _dengan_ mereka itu ada alasannya. Apa kau tidak sadar kejadian bom di Gwangju waktu itu?"

Jungkook diam.

"Aku pernah bilang kalau aku mendapat info tentang bom waktu yang disimpan di dalam gedung dimana ada Hoseok hyung, Namjoon hyung, dan Seokjin hyung saat itu. Aku bilang aku dapat info itu dari Daehyun. Kau ingat 'kan? Bahkan Jimin saja tidak menyadari kalau saja aku tidak memberitahunya." Sahutnya sambil bersandar kembali ke kursi.

Jungkook menahan nafasnya. "Daehyun hyung.."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Untuk sementara, aku mencurigainya kalau dia telah menjebakku. Dan oh! Kalau gedung itu berisi bom, _harusnya_ dari awal kita sudah tahu." Jungkook menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah, jadi, mereka menyimpan bomnya _saat_ Namjoon hyung dalam perjalanan ke sana?"

" _Exactly_. Kau pintar. Yah, itu dugaan sementara, sebelum kita mendapat bukti." Kata Taehyung sambil mengusak surai hitam Jungkook.

.

"Hei, Taehyung-ssi." Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Kita juga harus curiga dengan Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung."

"Aku tidak tahu apa motif mereka mengunjungi kita di hari bom itu. _Tidak seharus_ nya anggota unit mengunjungi unit yang lainnya bukan?" Taehyung tersenyum. Jungkook sepertinya memang bisa diandalkan.

"Kami _beruntung_ memilikimu di unit kami. Terutama _aku._ "

Diam-diam, Jungkook merasakan pipinya memanas.

.

.

.

"K-kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit?" kata Jimin terbata-bata sambil melihat pemimpin unitnya sedang berdiri tegap disebelahnya. Yoongi pun juga terkejut setengah sadar (Dia baru bangun tidur setelah pipinya ditarik Jimin) melihat Namjoon datang ke markas pusat.

"Ceritanya panjang."

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 _"Jadi, hanya Taehyung yang diberitahu?" Seokjin mengangguk._

 _Hening lagi._

 _"Kenapa hanya Taehyung?" Seokjin mengendikkan bahunya. Namjoon diam. Ia memperhatikan Hoseok lekat. Seolah ingin meminta jawaban dari pertanyaan retorisnya sendiri._

 _Pintu ruangan rawat Hoseok tiba-tiba terbuka. Namjoon dan Seokjin mendapati Taeyong—anak baru di satuan lalu lintas—berdiri dan membungkukkan badan._

" _Taeyong-ssi, ada apa?" tanya Namjoon._

" _Jongin hyung ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan kurasa kau sudah baik-baik saja." Taeyong menjawab dengan sopan. "Namjoon hyung, bisa ikut aku. Oh, Seokjin hyung juga boleh. Aku bawa mobil, kok."_

 _Namjoon menggeleng. Ia memberi isyarat pada Seokjin untuk tetap di rumah sakit. "Seokjin hyung, bilang pada dokter muda itu aku pergi dari rumah sakit sehari lebih cepat. Dan setelahnya kau bisa improvisasi tentang ketidak-beradaanku. Ayo Taeyong-ssi."_

 _Namjoon pergi dari ruangan Hoseok dan berlari mengikuti Taeyong yang tiba-tiba kabur lebih cepat darinya._

 _Si anak baru yang brengsek. Namjoon akan meminta bantuan Keanu (Kepala polisi satuan lalu lintas) untuk menghukum anak ini;cepat atau lambat._

* * *

 _._

"Taehyung mana?" suara Namjoon terdengar parau. Jimin merinding.

"Tidak tahu. Aku baru saja keluar dari ruangan SS1. Maaf hyung. Tadi kami melakukan interogasi ilegal." Sahut Jimin sambil menunjuk ruangan SS1, "Taehyung keluar duluan. Dia _frustasi_ menghadapi Eugene."

"Eugene?"

" _Sniper_ wanita itu. Taehyung bilang dia ada hubungan dengan Jennie Kim. Kepala Divisi unit yang baru." Kata Yoongi dengan santainya.

"Oh ya? Apa alasannya?" Tanya Namjoon dengan penuh selidik.

Jimin menyeringai, "Tawaran. Eugene menawarkan kami untuk berkenalan dengan Jennie Kim. Seolah-olah, kami harus mengenalnya secara pribadi. Itu yang Taehyung curigai."

.

"Ah, banyak hal yang terjadi selama aku di rumah sakit, benar?" Jimin dan Yoongi mengangguk.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Taeyong yang berdiri di sebelah Jimin. "Kau bisa diam disini selama aku pergi ke ruangan Jongin. Jimin dan Yoongi akan ikut denganku." Namjoon meraih kartu kunci milik Jimin dari tangannya. "Ini kartunya. Kau bisa berjaga disini dengan temanmu. Mengerti?" Taeyong mengangguk-angguk.

"Jimin, Yoongi. Kalian ikut aku ke ruangan Jongin."

Sepeninggal anggota Bangtan Unit itu, Taeyong mendesah pelan.

"Padahal aku ada _shift_ hari ini." Sahut Taeyong sambil meraih ponsel dari saku kemejanya. "Semoga Jaehyun tidak sibuk hari ini."

.

.

.

.

"Kupikir _ballroom_ keluarga Michaelis jadi satu dengan mansionnya. Ternyata hanya beda gedung." Gumam Ciel saat melihat peta kediaman Michaelis—yang entah darimana Finnian dapatkan. Sungjae sedang keluar dengan Aberlain. Kali ini, giliran Finnian bertugas untuk menggantikan sementara posisi Sungjae—menjadi patung di samping Ciel.

"Beruntunglah kita memiliki _si_ Aberlain dalam kasus kali ini, Ciel." Kata Finnian sambil duduk di meja kerja Ciel—tingkahnya memang kadang-kadang sangat _bitchy_. Ciel tidak mempermasalahkan itu, asal kerjanya bagus—. "Dia meretas salah satu brangkas pribadi perusahaan senjata Michaelis di _deep web._ Hebat bukan?"

"Kapan dia melakukannya?"

"Sehari setelah Jungkook pergi kesana." Ciel tidak menjawab. Manik biru berliannya menatap cetak biru itu lekat-lekat. "Detail sekali."

"Dia kadang-kadang juga bisa seksi, Ciel-"

"Kau _menjijikan._ " Potong Ciel dengan nada dinginnya. Finnian hanya membalas singkat—mengulurkan lidahnya. "Ciel, ada kabar dari Meyrin dan Jiyeon? Jujur aku rindu dengan mereka."

Ciel bersandar putus asa pada kursi kerjanya. "Aku juga." Finnian memandangnya terkejut. " _Jangan_ salah artikan perkataanku." Balas Ciel mencibir.

"Laporkan perkembangan kasusmu padaku."

Finnian menggeleng, "Tidak mau."

" _Berhenti_ bercanda. Aku serius."

"Sungguh! Taehyung itu—anggota _Bangtan Unit yang cukup 'panas'_ itu—pernah menghubungiku sekali. Satu hal yang kuingat darinya adalah ' _kalian harus berhati-hati. Ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik kalian._ ' Begitu katanya." Ujar Finnian sambil menirukan suara Taehyung yang ia dengar di telepon.

"Begitu?" Ciel berdiri lalu duduk di sofa panjangnya, "Berikan aku kontak Jungkook saat ini."

"Baik."

.

.

.

"Apa ini? Kau membawa pasangan ini?" Seru Jongin saat mendapati tiga orang masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Rasanya aku _hanya_ menyuruh Namjoon kemari."

Jimin berkacak pinggang, "Apa maksudmu dengan pasangan, hyung?" Jongin bisa merasakan nada bicara Jimin yang tengah menahan amarah.

"Tidak apa. Silahkan duduk, berdiri juga boleh."

" _Bastard as always_ , hyung." Gumam Namjoon sambil duduk di sofa panjang. Jongin hanya tersenyum.

.

"Jadi, ada apa? Kau tahu, aku harus merelakan satu hariku di rumah sakit untuk datang kesini.." sahut Namjoon sambil bersidekap, "Taeyong bilang ada video CCTV aneh dari rumah sakit Gwangju?"

"Benar." Jongin menyalakan LCD dan menunjukkan sebuah video yang berputar lewat mouse di tangannya. "Menurutmu apa ini?"

Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Jimin memperhatikan video itu dengan saksama. Jelas sekali terlihat, di depan kamar rawat Hoseok, ada seseorang dengan penampilan mencurigakan. Postur tubuhnya cukup tinggi—Namjoon sempat berpikir kalau laki-laki itu memiliki postur tubuh Sehun, tapi tidak dengan rambutnya—dan berambut cokelat, meski sudah ditutupi oleh topi.

"Awalnya aku curiga dengan Sehun, tapi setelah itu aku sadar kalau si Oh Sehun itu mengganti warna rambutnya jadi _silver_ sebulan yang lalu. Video ini didapat 3 hari sebelum kau pulang, Namjoon-ssi."

.

.

Yoongi angkat bicara, "Tunggu. Ini terlihat seperti si imut itu—Zelo?"

Jimin menatapnya sinis, "Jelaskan alasannya, hyung."

"Postur tubuh tinggi sedikit bungkuk itu adalah _ciri_ khas Zelo. Lihat saja di menit ke 2:30," Jongin mengulang videonya dari menit yang disebutkan Yoongi, "Si naif yang selalu membungkuk ke orang-orang. _Zelo yang polos._ Siapapun yang ia temui, ia _tidak segan_ untuk membungkuk hormat. _Kebiasaan._ "

"Ingat saat mereka datang ke markas kita?" tanya Yoongi pada Jimin. "Pemuda itu langsung berdiri saat aku masuk—padahal aku tidak sadar keberadaannya saat itu."

Jongin tersenyum bangga, "Kemampuan analisamu cukup baik, Yoongi-hyung. Baiklah, kita _harus_ menginterogasi Zelo pelan-pelan. _Anak polos selalu lapor pada orang tuanya, bukan?_ "

.

.

.

Ponsel Jungkook berdering saat ia sedang menyeruput _iced americano_ -nya. "Angkat teleponnya, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook menunjukkan layar ponselnya, "Ini nomor tidak dikenal."

Taehyung langsung mengambil ponsel Jungkook dan menempelkan sebuah alat ke cil di belakang ponsel itu, "Penyadap eksternal. Angkat saja."

.

"Halo?"

[ _Hohoho, lihat si brengsek ini. Baru keluar dari mansionku sepertinya dia sudah menemukan kebebasan baru._ ]

"Siapa?"

[ _Anak kurang ajar. Kau melupakanku!? Aku Ciel, bodoh_.]

Jungkook hampir menyemburkan minumannya, "S-sejak kapan kau tahu nomorku?"

[ _Tidak ada yang tidak kuketahui, Jungkook-ah_ ]

"Panggil aku hyung. Kau lebih kecil dariku, bocah." Gerutu Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung yang tengah memakan kimbapnya dengan tenang.

[Never. _Oh ya, perkembangan kasusku bagaimana?_ ]

Jungkook berdeham sebentar, "Ada beberapa hal yang harus dikembangkan,Ciel-ssi. Aku sendiri masih bingung dengan semua ini."

[ _Aku juga. Aku hampir menyerah. Hei, tolong telepon Sungjae. Ia jadi lebih menyebalkan semenjak kau tinggalkan.._ ]

"Benarkah?" Jungkook terbahak. "Aku rindu sekali dengannya."

Ada hening sejenak.

[ _Kau tidak rindu padaku juga?_ Bro, I'm happy to be your little brother.]

"Diam. Kau menggelikan."

[ _Yah, aku menggelikan. Seperti kasus ini,_ ] Ciel memutus perkataannya sejenak, [ _Kau ingat informan yang jadi produsen narkoba di Rusia itu?_ ]

Jungkook memutar otaknya—mencoba mengingat nama informan Ciel yang jadi produsen narkoba di Rusia. "Maksudmu yang wanita? Jemima Woods?"

[ _Benar. Dia hilang. Kejadiannya hampir bersamaan dengan tewasnya Elizabeth. Mengerikan bukan?_ ]

Jungkook melihat Taehyung sedang mengisyaratkan untuk menghentikan sambungan teleponnya. "Ciel, aku harus pergi. Kau bisa kirim email padaku tentang Jemima itu."

[ _'Kay. Have nice day, big bro._ ]

Ciel menutup teleponnya. Jungkook segera melepas alat penyadap Taehyung dari ponselnya. "Rasanya aneh kalau ada seseorang yang mengetahui pembicaraanku dengan Ciel di telepon." sahutnya sambil menyerahkan alat itu kepada Taehyung.

"Yah, kau tahu. Kau harus percaya. Mau tidak mau, karena kau anggota kami." Taehyung menjawab dengan seringaiannya. _As always._

"Ada orang yang hilang lagi, Taehyung-ssi." Gumam Jungkook sambil mengingat-ingat tentang wanita yang disebutkan olehnya dan Ciel. "Jemima Woods. Informan Ciel di Rusia. Kami sesekali menghubunginya untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik pengedar narkoba disana."

Taehyung diam; sepertinya memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah kimbap. Tapi, matanya fokus pada Jungkook.

"Ciel akan mengirimkan e-mail tentangnya. Malam ini."

.

.

"Ronald." Ronald mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel ke arah Meyrin. "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

" _Potong saja kakiku_." Jawab perempuan itu tenang, "Ini menyakitkan. _Sangat_. Kalau bisa, bunuh saja aku—Oh, Jiyeon juga. _Kami_ tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin _pulang._ "

"Tidak."

"Ah, kau ingin membunuhku pelan-pelan? Terima kasih banyak." Sahut Meyrin sebelum dia menghela nafasnya pelan, " _Kau psikopat brengsek._ "

Ronald menutup novel yang ia baca dan berjalan ke arah sel—Meyrin dan Jiyeon dikurung dalam sel _eksekutif_ (sel itu paling baik, namun juga paling buruk)—dan menatap tajam ke arah Meyrin.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku ingin sekali membantumu, tapi aku tidak bisa ap-"

"APA MAKSUDMU, BRENGSEK! KAU INGIN BAIK HATI PADAKU DAHULU SEBELUM MEMBUNUHKU!? BUNUH SAJA AKU! AKU TIDAK INGIN MENERIMA BELAS KASIHANMU!" Meyrin berteriak sekuat tenaga yang ia punya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Manik keemasannya menatap Ronald dengan tajam.

.

"Acara milik Viscount Druitt diadakan di ballroom. Ciel _akan_ ada disana. Aku _bisa_ membawamu padanya. Aku _tidak_ tahu kapan dimulai." Ronald membalas teriakan Meyrin dengan dingin.

"Kau _bisa_ laporkan aku padanya, Meyrin. Tapi, maaf. Jiyeon _akan tetap_ disini. Kau tidak akan bisa membawanya, _karena kau sekarat._ Setelah sembuh nanti, kau bisa datang kesini dan jemput dia. Aku akan merawatnya."

Ucapan Ronald membuat Meyrin bungkam. Kemudian, Ronald duduk menjauh dari sel tempat Meyrin dan Jiyeon berada.

"Oh ya, satu lagi—" Ronald menoleh ke arah Meyrin, menatap langsung kearah matanya, "—aku _bukan_ psikopat. Kau tahu itu."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

.

* * *

 _ADA YANG KANGEN GAK AMA GUE? CIUM DULU SINII~ *ditampar*_

 _Jujur gue (tumben) gabisa nulis lebih dari 3k+. Padahal dulu pernah sampe 4k+ kan? Ah, ini lanjut juga *terharu* banyak yang ngereview kapan lanjut nih FF, tapi gue malah muncul dengan epep baru :'(_

 _-Enjoy this chapter and leave some review!-_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Bangtan Special Unit!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer : BTS © Bighit Entertainment. This story is purely mine._**

 ** _Rated : M ( karena ada kata-kata kasar.)_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Crime._**

 ** _Length : Chaptered_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Main cast : All of bangtan's member. Some of kuroshitsuji's cast._**

 ** _And others cast._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pair : VKOOK, NAMSEOK, MINYOON_**

 ** _Warning : This is boys love! DLDR please, typo(s)._**

 ** _Remember, don't be a plagiarist, okay?._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter_** ** _9_**

 ** _._**

 ** _P.s_** ** _sangat_** ** _disaran_** ** _kan_** ** _buat baca chapter sebelumnya (atau chapter-chapter awal kalo niat) biar ngerti jalan ceritanya. Maklumin aja. Udah lama gak update fanfic ini. Hehe._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Hari ini, ada acara peresmian mansion hotel terbaru milik pebisnis terkenal, Viscount Druitt. Sebastian Michaelis, selaku pemilik tempat diselenggarakannya acara ini, menggerutu pada butler pribadinya, William.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu untuk menata tempat ini sesimpel mungkin, bukan _se-elegan_ mungkin." tutur Sebastian—menunjuk meja-meja berlapis taplak perak itu dengan bengis. "Yang itu menyilaukan. Ganti jadi warna putih."

William menggeleng. "Tuan Druitt memerintahkan untuk menjadikannya warna perak, Tuan."

"Hei. Kau ini butlerku apa butlernya!?" bentak Sebastian, "Ganti itu."

"Baik."

William kemudian berlalu; pergi mencari anak buahnya untuk mengganti taplak putih itu.

.

Ponsel Sebastian berdering. Ada pesan masuk dari Viscount Druitt sendiri.

* * *

 _From : Pirang menjijikan._

 _Dominasi warna putih dan pink atau putih dengan biru? Bantu aku memilih bunga,_

 _Sebas :(_

* * *

Sebastian menjengit. Kemudian, pemuda itu langsung men- _dial_ nomor Druitt dengan perasaan berapi-api.

[ _Hal-_ ]

"Aku tidak peduli dengan warna bunga yang akan kau pakai untuk acara hari ini. Mengerti?" sahutan dingin khas Michaelis meluncur bebas. Jujur saja, Viscount pasti tengah meringis di seberang sana.

[ _Aku 'kan hanya minta pendapatmu. Kau suka merah 'kan? Kalau begitu kita gabungkan merah dengan putih—hasilnya akan berwarna pink-_ ]

"Kenapa harus putih?"

[ _Ini acaraku, putih kesukaanku. Bagaimana?_ ]

Sebastian tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu kesal untuk sekedar menanggapi pertanyaan Viscount.

[ _Oke-oke jangan marah. Merah untukmu. Merah darah setuju? Dengan biru mungkin? Kau tidak lupa si bocah biru berlian itu akan datang 'kan?_ ]

Sebastian diam. Tetapi nafasnya terdengar menderu-deru.

[ _Baiklah. Sampai nanti._ ] Viscount Druitt buru-buru menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia cukup tahu; Sebastian sedang sensitif dengan sebutan ' _bocah biru berlian_ '.

"Ciel Phantomhive, _kuharap_ kau baik-baik saja di pestaku nanti." Monolognya sambil menekan nomor pelayannya—untuk memesan bunga berwarna biru dan merah serta langsung dikirim ke alamat Sebastian.

.

.

.

"Anggota unit BAP kemana? Aku tidak melihat mereka akhir-akhir ini." tanya Yoongi dengan nada intimidasinya—seperti biasa. Jongin mengelus dagunya, "Yongguk melapor kemarin. Ia memberikan cuti seminggu pada semua anggotanya."

"Cuti? Mereka ada misi sebelumnya?" Jongin mengangguk. "Tentu. kasus kopi sianida milik mafia Italia itu rumit, Yoongi hyung sayang. Entah berapa lapis pertahanan yang mereka harus terobos untuk memburu pemiliknya."

"Oh." tanggapan Yoongi dingin sekali. Jimin bergidik di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, kita harus melakukan apa? Memburu seseorang yang menyuap unit BAP? Apa menginterogasi Zelo?"

Jimin membuka suaranya, "Kalau saat ini unit BAP cuti, Zelo pasti menghilang di kampung halamannya. Pengidap _homesick_ parah." Namjoon mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi," Yoongi berdeham sebentar, "-mencari seseorang yang menyuap unit BAP itu susah. Banyak penjahat di dunia ini, Kim Namjoon. Dan aku yakin komputer Jimin-"

"Tidak perlu."

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya. Apanya _yang_ tidak perlu? Identitas warga di seluruh dunia itu ada di setiap pemerintahan. Jumlah negara di PBB saat ini adalah 100 lebih. Mata Yoongi bisa copot kalau disuruh mendeteksi siapa pelakunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jimin—seolah mengerti ekspresi Yoongi yang kini ia tunjukkan itu. Namjoon tersenyum.

"Kita hanya perlu menyelidiki Jennie. Ketua divisi penyelidik yang baru."

Jongin tersentak, "Ah. Benar. Semua kasus ini mengarah padanya."

Namjoon menatap Jimin. "Laporkan apa saja yang kau tahu dari Eugene, Jim."

.

.

.

Jungkook ingin sekali mengeluh. Pemuda berstatus detektif di hadapannya ini sedang mengutak-atik ponsel pribadi Jungkook dengan wajah penasaran. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di depan ruangan SS1—Taeyong ada kasus kecelakaan, jadi tidak bisa menjalankan tugas _menjaga-ruangan-SS1-yang-berisi-Eugene._

"Sudahlah, Tae. Disana tidak ada apa-apa." ujarnya dengan nada memelas, berusaha meraih ponsel mahalnya dari Taehyung. Pemuda Kim itu hanya menepis lengan Jungkook lembut, sambil memperhatikan deretan _notes_ yang ada di ponsel Jungkook.

"Aku penasaran apa saja kau tulis disini.." jawab Taehyung dengan wajah sumringah. "Aku mendapatkannya!"

"Apa?"

"Foto selfie-mu."

Jungkook tersentak, "JANGAAN DILIHAT!"

Taehyung menjauhkan ponsel mahal itu dari Jungkook, "Filter kelinci itu lucu juga. Sayang sekali, aku lebih suka singa daripada kelinci."

Jungkook mendengus; menyerah karena Taehyung terlalu lihai untuk menghindar. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Informasi ini akan sangat bermanfaat bagimu."

Pemuda Jeon itu mencibir, "Informasi itu akan aku buang jauh-jauh."

"Jahat sekali, sih."

"Jangan ambil ponselku, makanya!"

Suara derap langkah kaki pasukan penembak jitu melewati Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang bertengkar itu. Mereka terdiam sesaat dan mendapati Sehun sedang mengomando penembak jitu itu.

"Oh, Sehun hyung! Mana Xiumin hyung? Harusnya pasukan penembak jitu itu dia yang mengomando." sahut Taehyung sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sehun hanya melirik sedikit. Kemudian, kembali fokus mengomando barisan anak baru itu.

"Sehun hyung sedang sibuk. Jangan diganggu." jawab Jungkook pelan-pelan dan perlahan melepaskan ponsel mahalnya dari genggaman Taehyung.

Taehyung diam.

Jungkook mendesah lega. Ponselnya kembali ke pangkuannya. Tetapi, yang ia herankan, kenapa Taehyung tiba-tiba diam.

"Taehyung?"

"Itu Jennie. Aku pergi." Taehyung menjawab tiba-tiba dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!"

.

.

.

Jennie mendengus kesal.

Lagi-lagi, Bobby membatalkan acara makan siang mereka. Dasar sahabat tidak tahu diuntung! Padahal Jennie sudah susah payah meluangkan waktu. Sebagai Kepala Divisi Penyelidik, tentu saja Jennie susah mendapatkan waktu senggang.

Ia melempar tas selempangnya dan menyampirkan blazer hitam miliknya di sofa.

Lelah sekali.

TOK

TOK

TOK-Cklek.

"Sembarangan. Aku bisa memecatmu, tahu." jawab Jennie tanpa melihat kearah pintu. Seseorang itu berkacak pinggang di depan meja kerja Jennie. "Aku tidak akan sudi datang kesini, kalau kau tidak berbuat sesuatu dengan Michaelis."

Jennie memutar kursinya menghadap sosok itu. "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

"Kau datang ke rumahnya." Kata sosok itu dengan wajah garang. "Kapan!?" Jennie bersidekap di dada. Ia memperhatikan sosok itu tajam.

"Saat kedatanganmu ke Korea. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Urusan Michaelis aku bisa urus sendiri!"

Jennie menghela nafas. "Kasusnya sudah tersebar luas. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk bergabung dengannya. Coba kau pikir, bagaimana aku-"

"Aku mengerti, Jennie." Sosok itu bersuara lagi. "Kasus yang melingkupi dirinya sudah hampir setengah terbuka. Satu-satunya cara adalah membungkam para polisi. Itu sebabnya dia ingin merekrutmu."

Jennie terdiam.

"Kalau kau datang ke rumahnya, itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan dirimu sepenuhnya pada Michaelis; istilah kerennya mengabdi padanya. Manusia terselubung seperti dia tidak main-main. Aku memperingatkanmu, Jennie-ya."

"Oppa."

Sosok itu menatap Jennie datar. "Jangan sampai ketahuan Taehyung dari unit Bangtan. Itu nasihatku padamu. Selain itu, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kasus ini."

"Taehyung?" Jennie mengangguk. "Intuisinya kuat sekali. Aku mendengar gosip."

"Jangan percaya gosip, Jennie-ya."

Sosok itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jennie dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sebentar lagi, kasus itu akan terungkap sendirinya."

.

.

.

Orang itu menutup pintu ruangan Jennie rapat dengan wajah muram. Nasihat Jennie tadi membuat jantungnya sedikit berdegup tidak karuan.

Sialan.

"Menikmati waktu indah bersama adikmu, huh?" suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar. Sosok itu menoleh ke arah kanan; mendapati Taehyung sedang bersandar di tembok. "Aku memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu sedari tadi, tuan Kim. Kau lupa kalau ruangan Kepala Divisi itu kacanya cukup transparan?" jawab Taehyung sambil terkekeh.

Sosok yang dipanggil tuan Kim itu menggeram. "Apa maumu, brengsek?"

Senyum licik Taehyung mengembang, "Sederhana. Hanya ingin tahu apa alibimu dalam kasus Michaelis, Himchan hyung."

.

.

.

Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung yang menyeret Himchan ke ruang SS1 lagi. Anak itu memborgol tangan Himchan dengan tangannya; jaga-jaga agar Himchan tidak pergi.

Taehyung menendang pintu SS1 dengan wajah arogannya setelah sebelumnya menggumamkan kode. _He seriously pissed off._ Himchan pintar berbicara. Taehyung berkali-kali dibuat berputar-putar dalam pertanyaannya sendiri.

Lihai sekali lidah wakil ketua unit BAP ini.

"Duduk." perintah Taehyung sambil mendorong Himchan. Pemuda bermata sipit itu mendengus sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Eugene yang masih saja pingsan.

"Jungkook, lepas borgol ini dari tanganku dan borgol kedua tangannya."

"Baik." Jungkook beranjak melepas borgol Taehyung sambil berbisik, "Jangan sampai kalah debat, Taehyung hyung."

"Aku tahu."

.

.

Kedua tangan Himchan terborgol.

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan tuan Sebastian Michaelis, Himchan hyung?" tanya Taehyung langsung _to the point_.

Tentu saja, Himchan tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Ho, hilang kemampuan berbicaramu? Kemana lidah panjangmu itu, hyung?" cibir Taehyung. Jungkook duduk di sebelah Taehyung sambil bersuara, "Cukup katakan apa yang kau tahu dan kami akan melepaskanmu, hyung."

"Hei, bocah kelinci. Tidak usah ikut campur!" teriak Himchan dengan

"Dia berhak. Karena dia anggotaku." jawab Taehyung dingin. Himchan terdiam. Suasana hatinya tengah dilema. Sialan, benar kata Jennie. Ia harus berhati-hati kalau tidak mau rencananya terbongkar.

"Kau tidak tahu apa masalah sebenarnya, Taehyung!"

 **DOR**

Taehyung menembakkan pistolnya ke lantai. Jungkook dan Himchan dibuat terkejut olehnya. Benar-benar!

"Tae, taruh pistol it-"

Taehyung menghiraukannya. Kemudian,dengan cepat ia menodongkan ujung pistol pada kepala Himchan. Hatinya panas. Taehyung saat ini benar-benar marah.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya saat seseorang yang kau sayangi meregang nyawa! Apalagi melihat mereka yang hampir mati di lokasi! Kau belum tahu rasanya! Kau-"

 **DOR**

Taehyung menembak lagi lantai disebelahnya. "Percuma saja aku berteriak begini, kau tidak akan mengerti!".

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung. Ia memeluk Taehyung dari belakang dengan begitu erat. "Tenang, hyung. Aku mohon, tenang." Tangan Jungkook merambat menuju pinggang Taehyung; mencoba menetralisir rasa amarah dalam diri detektif itu.

"Kalau kau terus begini, dengan terpaksa aku akan menyerahkannya pada detektif senior di sini. Atau mungkin kita bisa menaruhnya di penjara terlebih dahulu. Kita bisa minta bantuan Yoongi hyung atau Namjoon hyung. Ya?" sahut Jungkook sambil menangkup wajah Taehyung. "Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko kau menembak mati Himchan-ssi."

Taehyung mengangguk menurut. Kemudian, Jungkook menekan _dial pad_ disebelah sofa dan menyuruh beberapa sipir untuk membawa Himchan ke penjara level satu. Penjara itu memiliki tingkat keamanan cukup tinggi. Jungkook tidak berani membawa Himchan ke penjara level A karena pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai monitor unit BAP itu belum dinyatakan sebagai tersangka.

.

.

"Apa? Dia bilang kalau Jennie adalah si buronan itu?" seru Jongin dengan mata melebar. Jimin yang menyelesaikan persentasi singkat tentang interogasi tadi hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tidak bisa yakin kalau tidak ada bukti."

"Betul juga. Eugene bisa saja berbohong."

"Apa perlu mengeceknya lewat tes DNA?" tanya Yoongi dengan raut wajah yang semakin lama semakin serius.

Namjoon menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kita harus mengurus surat-surat penting untuk meminta DNA dari kepala Divisi. Kalau itu diketahui satu gedung, yang ada hasilnya akan dimanipulasi orang dalam." Jimin dan Yoongi mengangguk setuju.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Jimin bergetar hebat. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat telepon itu begitu ia mengetahui peneleponnya adalah Finnian.

"Hm."

[ _Laporan baru. Viscount mengadakan pesta di ballroom Michaelis. Bosku yang imut tiba-tiba diundang. Hm, kau tahu sendiri 'kan hubungan mereka bagaimana?_ ]

Jimin pusing sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang Michaelis itu inginkan!?

"Kirim alamatnya ke emailku dalam lima menit. Aku akan menghubungimu kalau kami ada rencana. ada lagi?" jawab Jimin sambil mengecek jam tangannya.

[ _Ya. Informan Rusia kami yang cantik, Jemima Woods, menghilang. Dan ditemukan meninggal di Solovetsky Island, 20 menit yang lalu. Penyebab: kehabisan darah. Aku sudah mengirimkan datanya pada mantan anggota kami, Jungkook._ ]

Nafas Jimin tercekat. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

[ _Apapun untukmu, tampan._ ]

Jimin memutus sambungannya. "Namjoon, ayo pulang ke markas. Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Namjoon menatap Jimin heran. Beraninya anak ini memanggil dirinya tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'!? "Baiklah. Yoongi hubungi Taehyung dan Jungkook. Jimin, kau ikut aku."

"Tidak mau berpamitan padaku, anak-anak nakal?" celetuk Jongin dengan wajah cemberut. Namjoon tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jongin. Ia berlalu pergi diikuti Jimin dan Yoongi yang hanya tersenyum miris padanya.

"Oke, lakukan semau kalian. Tapi, kerja kalian harus _bersih_. Ingat itu."

.

.

.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?" sahut Taehyung saat petugas penjara membawa Himchan dan Eugene (mereka hampir lupa kalau Eugene masih ada disana) pergi dari ruangan SS1. "Kita kehilangan kesempatan, dasar sial!"

"Kau bisa membunuhnya, brengsek!" jawab Jungkook tak kalah sengit. "Walaupun nantinya dia pelakunya, kau bisa dipenjara!".

"Aku yakin dengan intuisiku, Jeon Jungkook!" teriak Taehyung frustasi. "Argh! Kau membuatku gila!"

"Sebagus apapun intuisimu, kau tidak bisa merelakan nyawa orang lain, bodoh."

"Persetan."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Taehyung mencium Jungkook kasar. Jungkook meronta minta dilepaskan, namun entah kenapa, rasanya kekuatan cengkraman Taehyung semakin menguat.

Ini aneh.

Kemana Taehyung yang lembut itu? Taehyung yang ramah dan suka tersenyum bodoh itu? Yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah sosok laki-laki yang saat ini dengan buas melahap bibirnya yang Jungkook yakin akan memerah sebentar lagi.

Jungkook memukul Taehyung dengan satu kepalan tangan di dadanya. "Kenapa kau menciumku, hah!?"

"Tidak tahu!" Taehyung ikut berteriak. "Tidak tahu."

Dering ponsel Jungkook membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan. Itu dari Yoongi hyung.

"Ya?"

[ _Pulang sekarang. Aku, Jimin, dan Namjoon sudah di perjalanan. Kau dan Taehyung pergi dari sana sekarang juga. Aku menunggu kalian dalam 30 menit._ ]

"Baik." Jungkook menatap ponselnya heran. _Apa Yoongi sedang terburu-buru?_ Jungkook bermonolog dalam hatinya. "Kita pulang sekarang." Sahut Jungkook dingin─namun tangannya meraih tangan Taehyung erat dan keluar dari ruangan SS1.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Taehyung begitu ia dan Jungkook sampai di ruang tengah markas. Sang ketua unit duduk dengan gagahnya di sofa tunggal, lalu Jimin dan Yoongi duduk berjauhan di sofa besar. Entahlah. Mungkin mereka bertengkar.

"Sebelum itu, cek dulu email terbarumu, Jungkook. Lalu bacakan apa isinya pada kami." Titah Namjoon dengan wajah yang didinginkan. Taehyung buru-buru duduk di sofa bulat tunggal dan mendorong Jungkook berdiri di depan mereka.

Jungkook membuka aplikasi email di ponselnya dan mendapati satu email baru dari Finnian. "Ini dari Finnian."

"Baca."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya sebelum berkata, " _Jemima Woods. Informan wanita berkebangsaan Rusia dinyatakan meninggal di Solovetsky Island, Rusia, pukul 15.00. Polisi setempat menemukan mayatnya dengan leher yang hampir terputus dan punggung yang habis dikuliti_ _—_ " Taehyung melihat Jungkook membaca email itu bergidik. Siapapun yang membunuh informan itu, ia benar-benar psikopat unggul.

"— _Sungjae sudah menyelidiki apakah para Mafia Rusia berhubungan dengan hal ini, dan dia berani bersumpah, bahwa produksi narkoba milik mereka tidak pernah dikirim ke orang atas nama Jemima Woods_ —"

Namjoon mendengarkan dengan saksama. Jungkook meliriknya sekali lagi sebelum meneruskan, _"_ _—_ _Bos Mafia itu juga bilang, bahwa mereka sempat mengirimkan narkoba ke salah satu orang berkebangsaan Inggris atas nama Claude. Dan, aku tahu sekali Claude adalah seseorang yang bekerja dibawah Michaelis juga_ —".

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat. Ia melirik semua anggota Bangtan Unit menatapnya dengan tajam. _"_ _—_ _Intinya, aku ingin kau dan juga unit itu menyelidiki alibi Claude dan juga William di pesta itu malam ini. aku sudah menyertakan file acara itu di email ini."_

" _Jungkook, aku juga ingin meminta tolong pada kalian secara pribadi. Tolong jemput Meyrin dan Jiyeon dari sana. Mereka sudah lama tidak pulang, dan aku beserta yang lain merasa khawatir. Tertanda, Finnian._ "

.

.

.

"Kita lalai. Seseorang meninggal lagi karena keterlambatan kita." kata Yoongi sambil memijat pelipisnya. Jungkook duduk disebelah Yoongi sambil mengelus-elus pundaknya; mencoba meneangkan pemuda itu. Namjoon meraih spidol disampingnya dan menuju papan tulis besar yang ada di sebelah mereka. "Kita harus cepat menyusun rencana." dan Namjoon mulai mencoret papan putih itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, leader?" entah kenapa suara Jimin terdengar sarkastik di telinga Jungkook. Oh, apa yang terjadi di ruangan Jongin sunbae tadi?

"Menyusun rencana, _punk_. Kita harus menemukan Merlin dan Jiyeon-"

"Namanya Meyrin." koreksi Jungkook sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ya, itu. Sebelum mereka menjadi korban selanjutnya, kita harus menemukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Namjoon menjelaskan rencananya, semua anggota Bangtan Unit bersiap-siap. Semuanya meraih senjata api di ruang senjata plus alat komunikasi di ruangan Jimin. Pesta ini selesai pukul 23.00. Intinya, mereka harus cepat.

Jungkook sendiri meraih pistol FN 57 kebanggaannya dari dalam lemari. Ia berniat memasukkannya ke dalam ransel sebelum suara pintu diketuk terdengar.

CKLEK

"Apa?" nada bicara Jungkook terdengar malas saat mendapati Taehyung berdiri di hadapannya sambil membawa segenggam plester.

"Apa _—_ _"_

" pertama." jawab pemuda Kim itu dengan raut wajah arogan. "Kau tahu ini, 'kan?" Jungkook mengangguk. "Untuk apa kau memberiku ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati." katanya kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapan Jungkook.

— _Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terpaku dengan plester bergambar anak singa di tangan kanannya._

.

.

.

"Siapa yang akan jaga markas sebentar?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah penasaran. Namjoon menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

"Bukannya itu tidak aman? Maksudku-"

"Tidak apa. _Safety_ disini bagus kok. Kau saja yang belum pernah membobolnya." jawab Yoongi dengan tenang sambil memasukkan sniper dan pistol ke dalam ransel besarnya. Ransel Jungkook sendiri sudah ada 2 senjata api plus senjata laras panjang yang diberikan Namjoon tadi dengan cuma-cuma.

Taehyung dan Jimin lain lagi. Mereka berdua membawa GPS dan senapan laras panjang milik Hoseok yang sepertinya belum pernah dijamah pemiliknya.

"Sesuai rencana, kita akan bergerak dengan jumlah 3 orang di dalam, dan 2 lainnya di luar. Taehyung dan Jimin, kalian bisa bertugas diluar. Aku, Suga, dan Jungkook akan berada di dalam. Suga menyelidiki William dan Claude, aku dan Jungkook akan mencari Meyrin disana." Namjoon menjelaskan coretan pada _whiteboard_ di sampingnya kepada anggota timnya. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Jungkook mengangkat tangan, "Siapa Suga?"

Jimin tertawa. Yoongi hanya merengut di sofa tunggalnya. "Itu _code name_ , Jungkook-ah. Seluruh anggota markas punya. Suga itu _code name_ milik Yoongi. Rap Monster adalah milik Namjoon hyung, J-Hope itu Hoseok hyung. Aku sendiri punya JM. Seokjin hyung itu Jin hyung." Jimin menerangkan sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Jujur, aku tidak suka code name itu." Celetuk Yoongi sambil merapikan rambutnya.

.

.

"Lalu Taehyung?" Jungkook melirik pemuda pirang diseberangnya. "Apa _code name_ -nya?"

"V. Dia memilih satu huruf, dan itu V." Yoongi menjawab sambil membuat huruf V dengan jarinya.

"V?"

"Untuk alasannya, aku tidak tahu, tanya saja Taehyung." Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya. Jungkook menatap Taehyung seperti meminta penjelasan, tapi memang dasarnya Taehyung tidak peka, dia tidak memperdulikan Jungkook.

"Kau bebas menentukan _code name_ mu sendiri." Sahut Namjoon dengan wibawanya. "Bunny terdengar imut untukmu."

Jungkook _blushing_. "Aku tidak imut!"

"Golden?"

Suara celetukan dari Taehyung membuat seluruh anggota markas menoleh ke arahnya. "Golden. _Code name_ itu cocok untukmu."

"Ah, ya. Golden. Bagus juga untukmu, Jungkook-ah." timpal Jimin sambil menyeret Taehyung keluar. Mengajaknya pergi dari sana. Tingkah mereka itu mengundang tanda tanya besar di kepala Jungkook.

"Kau mau menerima saran Taehyung?" ujar Yoongi dengan earphone di telinga. Ia menyodorkan satu kepada Jungkook. "Nama itu terdengar bagus."

Jungkook mengangguk kecil.

"— _dan lagi, sepertinya Taehyung menganggapmu sangat berharga."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _To be continued…_**

 _._

* * *

 _/ Hai! Gue balik lagi! ini lanjutan BSU. maaf gaada romansanya, soalnya kan udah mulai serius_

 _Maaf banget ya. karena lama sekali dilanjut. ya, soalnya gue juga punya kehidupan nyata yang ternyata gak bisa ditinggal sebentar aja. jadi, selama ini gue cuma aktif di ffn sebagai reader saja_

 _p.s. yang ga ngerti sama jalan cerita ini, bisa langsung PM ya. nanti gue bales + jelasin kok._

 _p.s.s. Udah liat teasernya uri bangtan kan? mari kita berteori lagi :'3_


End file.
